NightShift HTTYD RE-EDITED
by Nightshift the Dragon Shifter
Summary: The same as the original story but this time edited with chapters and possibily some other changes to make the story better than the orginal counter part. I do not own HTTYD or its characters but my OCs.
1. Prologue

'This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year and where all crazy breaks loose. Not like the Berserkers, thank the gods, but still a bit crazy since we have dragons.' At the village hall there sits a group of teens eating together, those are my friends, well most of them anyway. 'There is Astrid, a warrior who's quite hot-headed if you get on her bad side and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. Fishlegs, a very smart person who's quite large for his age and his Gronkle, Meatlug. Then there is Snotlout with his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, and the twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut and their Zippleback, Barf and Belch. The reason why I said most of them is because even though I get along with the twins, they still are a bit of a handful, and Snotlout, ooohhhh, when we first met for the first time he was not the most friendliest viking and a showoff. Oh, and the boy with the prosthetic leg, that's my best friend Hiccup. He was the first and only viking to ever accept me into the village before the peace and we have a lot in common. For example, we weren't accepted in our villages and were treated very lowly. Hiccup told me once that his father ignored him most of his life, and was nicknamed the 'Useless' and asked about my father. I became hesitant, but when I looked at Hiccup's eyes I saw understanding, kindness, and a friend. I told him my darkest secret, that my father beat me and the village shunned me as the 'Wretch'. Hiccup was horrified and hugged me, telling me that I have a friend to care for me. I cried and that was when we became the best of friends. Later that day, Stoick came to me and overheard me and his son's conversation, and told me that I will always be treated well here. He opened his home as my home as well and I got closer to the Haddock family, especially Hiccup. That was perhaps the best day of my life ever.'

While my friends were sitting around eating, a black dragon came out of nowhere and snatched Snotlout's chicken. "H-Hey!" Snotlout yelled to the thief. 'Oh that's Toothless, he's a night fury, the offspring of lightning and death itself, he's Hiccup's other best friend and his dragon.' Toothless chortles and swallows the chicken whole, ticking Snotlout who was red in anger. The Great hall's door opens, revealing a boy at least Hiccup's size but with a bit more muscle, black hair and a scar across his left eye, and his eyes are forest green like Toothless. 'Oh that's me. I know I don't look like much, but cross me, my friends and family, especially the dragons and you'll wish you'd never met me. Although, that rarely happens since I'm always kind and extremely calm in situations but tick me off you'll get my heart striking glares that rivals Astrid's herself and even she flinches.'

Toothless turned his head to the sound and perked up by the sight of the boy. Toothless roared in joy and pounced on the boy and started licking him. "Gah! Toothless! what are you-No! HAHA-Stop it! HAHAHA! Do it to Hiccup!" The boy laughed. **"Not until you say it!"** Toothless laughed still licking the boy. 'Oh I can understand dragons and Toothless is also my-.' "Toothless." Hiccup glared playfully to his dragon. The boy couldn't stand it. "O-Ok! HAHA! I love you too, Toothless! You'll always be-HAHA-my protective and loving brother! HAHAHA!" Toothless finally stopped and nuzzled the boy. **"And you will always be my loving little brother, Nightshift." **'Oh that's my dragon name, my human name is Matt.'** "Oh of course, you prideful eal-eater."** The boy spoke in dragon. **"PRIDEFUL!?"** Toothless growled. Astrid smirked at the sight of the boy and Toothless playfulness. "Hey Matt, if you're done, I saved you a spot by me and Hiccup, and there's fish." Matt perked up at the sound of fish and quickly vaulted over the table to sit by the two. "What's with you and fish?" Tuffnut asked playfully then Ruffnut punched him in the face. "OW!" "HEY! Leave my babe alone!" Ruffnut said. 'Yeah Ruffnut has a crush on me; I will always have nightmares.' Toothless shuddered in disgust. **"I do hope that a female night fury will come to our island soon." **Matt lifted his eyebrow while shuddering off Ruffnut's advances. **"Are we still doing this conversation, again?" **Matt asked annoyed in dragon not wanting to let his friends hear this conversation. **"You want Ruffnut as your mate?" **Toothless retorted. Matt almost threw up his fish but he was able to hold it in. **"Of course not! But who wants me as a mate. They'll have you since you're bigger, stronger, and smarter than me." **Toothless couldn't believe that he was hearing this from his brother, how could he think those things!? He's acting like Hiccup. **"WHO WANTS YOU AS A MATE!? Don't say those things! They will go head over tail for YOU! You have great skills at both fighting and flying and besides they will look for a mate that will show them love and be there for them, and You are capable of that! And by the way your not smarter, YOU'RE the SMARTEST!" **

Their argument gathered the teens attention, with mixed emotions. "A-Are they going to be f-fine?" Fishlegs stuttered. "Of course they'll be fine." Snotlout said with a nervous voice. "You think he'll become scaly again?" Tuffnut said gleefully. Ruffnut nodded frantically. 'Toothless was always like this. Trying to find me a mate. And it ticked me off. But we always made up.' "Toothless, I don't know what's up with you this time but IS FINDING ME A MATE GOING TO SOLVE YOUR PROBLEM, REPTILE!" Matt yelled in Norse. Matt then realized that his friends was watching and heard what he had said with shocked impressions. Matt blushed with his entire face red and ran in embarrassment. 'Yeah not my greatest moment.' Toothless was sad, he didn't mean to be mad at his brother, he just wanted him to be happy and hopefully his future mate showed him love like his family did many winters ago. Hiccup saw his dragon's state and patted him. "Hey it's ok, bud. I'm sure you didn't mean it but what's this talk about Matt having a mate?" Then Hiccup came to a realization. "It's Ruff isn't it?" Toothless nodded and shook his head saying both. Then a thought came to Hiccup, "You don't want him to be with a human do you?." Toothless smirked. The teens were quiet until Stoick and Gobber came over. 'Stoick is the Chief and Hiccup's father, but they don't look alike. Gobber is the blacksmith and best friend to Stoick, he lost his left arm and right foot during the dragon raids.' "What's going on, lad, your dragon became crazy and started roaring across from the hall." Gobber said with his mugged prosthetic to his mouth. "Sorry Gobber, Toothless and Matt had another argument again." Hiccup said. "What was it this time?" Stoick asked. "I have no idea. Uh ...but Matt yelled something about Toothless finding him a dragon for a mate, apparently they have been arguing about it since the red death's death." Hiccup nervously said. Gobber was confused on why Hiccup's dragon wanted Matt to have a dragon for a mate "But Matt's not a dragon." Gobber said. "Actually, Gobber, he is." Fishlegs spoke up. 'Yeah you weren't expecting that were you.' It was silent for a full minute until Gobber laughed maniacally. "HAHAHAHA! Matt is A DRAGON! HAHAHA! HEH. You youngsters-" Gobber stopped when he saw the unamused and serious faces of the teens. Gobber looked to Stoick, who nodded. It was silent until he finally spoke. "Your serious? Was he born a dragon or….I wouldn't say magic he's too pure, but still is he or is he human." **"Born a dragon? I wish. He would make a good dragon though." **Stormfly squawked. Toothless heard and smirked. **"He's already a good dragon but… Don't you mean good mate?"** he chuffed. Stormfly quickly turned her head to the side of her rider blushing furiously. 'Stormfly is also attracted to me, I don't understand why, were different species of dragon and yet there have been different species interbreeding but at least she's not Ruffnut, but I'm not attractive to her. "Easy Stormfly. And Matt is human….in a way." Astrid said. "Actually, we don't really know his origins" Hiccup realized, "but we learned he's a Shifter according to the dragons." Stoick's eyebrows rose. "Shifter? I've heard of them in legends but they disappeared long ago since the first war between us vikings and dragons." Fishlegs instantly jumped. "W-Wait your not speaking of the Dragon's Claw are you?" he said gleefully. **"Dragon's Claw? Never heard of it but if it speaks of the Shifters, Nightshift may want to hear it." **Toothless said to himself. "Don't need to, I'm already here." Matt came beside Toothless. "It's a long story, but I'd like to learn how Matt became who he is now." Gobber said smiling at the boy with new recognition. Matt smirked while his eyes became slitted. "You know about my secret then? Good, I'll tell you but it's going to be a long story."


	2. The Raid

'I was born on an island where its name I have long forgotten, but to the dragons they called it Demon Shores.' A deadly nadder shot its magnesium fire at a catapult destroying it while a zippleback gassed a nearby house igniting it causing a big explosion. A large warrior grabbed a monstrous nightmares neck and snaps it, killing it instantly. 'That warrior was the Chief and my father, Argur the Relentless, may he rest in Hel.' "Chief they're going for him again!" one of his men yelled while stabbing a Gronkle. The Chief was angry and furiously yelled, "WHY DO YOU DEMONS WANT THAT USELESS WRETCH OF A SON OF MINE!" and smashed his war axe in the skull of a Rumblehorn charging and then went limp. Above the battlefield, two Night Furies dived with a screech. "NIGHT FURIES!" one viking yelled. "GET DOWN!" another yelled. The furries shot their plasma blasts at the catapults and flew out of range. One Night Fury, a female, spoke to her mate. **"Where is he? Has anyone seen him?"** The male spoke this time. **"A few nadders have spotted him and are trying to catch him but as always he's making it difficult for us." "I just want him where he should belong." **Then the female Night Fury's eyes slitted. **"I REFUSE TO LET THAT MONSTER OWN HIM AND MAKE HIM SUFFER ANY LONGER!" "We will succeed, my mate. He will become one of us and he will become your hatchling, and you will finally give him the love he deserves." **The male nuzzled his mate while the latter smiled.

Meanwhile three nadders were chasing a six-year old Matt. "HELP!" Matt screamed. **"WE ARE TRYING TO HELP YOU, NOW STOP RUNNING!"** a nadder spoke. **"He can't understand us so….SHUT UP AND KEEP CHASING!" **another nadder squawked. The leader of the nadders thought out loud . **"If only we can communicate with him, he's just scared and only wants to be safe. Wait, perhaps mentally I can speak to him." **The Nadder focused his mind on the child and noticed that Matt flinched meaning he had gotten in. Matt felt strange like something was in his head but he kept running from the nadders. **Turn left**. What? Matt was confused but he did as he was told but it was a dead end. Matt turned and saw the nadders but like the other times they don't show ill will towards him. Why? One Nadder stepped forward bowing its head. **Forgive me but you must come with us, **the voice spoke in his head. What? Why would... but his thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a Night Fury. NO, TWO NIGHT FURIES! The smaller Night fury spotted the boy and started to walk towards him and then he heard a female voice in his head. **I don't mean you harm child, I only wish to bring you home so you will be loved again.** The voice was so soothing so calm. Matt felt something when he looked into the violet eyes of the dragon. And then he spoke in a language that felt foreign to him. **"Who are you?" **The smaller Nightfury gasped but quickly cooed. **"You truly are a dragon in soul. My name is Violet and this is my mate, Stryke. We want you to come with us and become our hatchling."** Matt didn't understand. Why would the dragons, Night furies no less, want him to become their hatchling. **"B-But, what of f-father?"** Matt stuttered. The dragon, Violet, snarled and her eyes became slitted. **"Why do you care? He's nothing but an abusive brute and has a mate that only cares about their strongest offspring, who doesn't even love his own BROTHER!" **She roared. Then she cooed softly again and said "**Please, we can show you what it is like to be loved by a real family."** **"We can become your real family, Matt, just come with us."** Stryke spoke softly with his gruff voice and yellow piercing eyes. Matt thought and thought and found a solution.** "You need to prove it then."** Violet nodded her head frantically. **"Yes! Yes! Tell us!" "You must not come here again, no more raiding or harming the tribe in any way, and you must stop chasing me for two months."** Violet's eyes widen and then furrowed with her pupils slit and her teeth unsheathed. **"I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT MONSTER TO KEEP YOU IN CHAINS ANY LONGER," **then she calmed. **"But if this is what you want then I will respect your decision on one condition, I will place a few terrors in the forest to keep an eye on you and if you need to speak your mind, you can go to them or if you want to speak to me, say my name in your mind and I will respond, physically or mentally." **Matt thought this was fair but he didn't expect the dragons to listen at all. "Deal." he said. Then with a roar all the dragons left. Violet still thought this was a terrible idea, but she knew the child's strengths and saw that his Fury's Fire was growing within him and he was becoming more powerful. **'He will make a wonderful alpha once grown, I will come back in two months but hopefully that MONSTER won't harm him again before then.'** With that she and her mate went off to their nest.


	3. More Than Human

'Violet had kept her promise so far. It had been an entire month and no one was raided but it agitated the vikings who gave me strange looks stating that I had something to do with it. My father was worse he would constantly beat me and tried to force me to say what had happened between me and the dragons. I told him what I told everyone, "I don't control the dragons, they probably left." and then that was that. My brother would always be with his friends and tease me saying that I was a freak and then beat me up. But something happened to me one day. Something was ready to come out of me. Something dangerous. A beast. A dragon.'

One day I was walking to the village hall when my brother, who was taller and more muscular than I, and his three friends grabbed me and started to beat me up.' "Haha! Look at the freak! What's wrong lost your tongue!" one of the kids said while kicking my shin. "Nah he's just weak! Look at him! He's nothing!" another said punching me in the stomach. My brother, Eugor told his friends to hold me up and started punching me in the gut, face, etc. "You are nothing! You don't have any GUTS! You'll always be the wretch of the village! You are no one, but a freak that belongs to the demons!" With the last sentence, something snapped in my small body, and when Eugor tried to punched me in the face, only for his fist being caught in mid swing with my right hand. Everyone froze with shocked of what had happened. I raised my head and looked straight at my brother. Eugor didn't know what he was seeing, but it was clear that I was not happy but neither was I just angry but I felt a strange sensation in my eyes and my vision became sharper and clearer which for some reason made him frightened. It didn't feel natural. It didn't feel Human, but it did felt good. Before everyone knew it, I twisted Eugor's arm making him scream and dropped him to his knees while my left foot connected with Eugor's chin knocking him backwards, with an evil grin I backhanded the teen on my left while my right leg smashed into the knee of the other on my right. Both went down screaming in pain, the teen from behind, the strongest one, was surprised and started to become afraid and when I turned my body towards him with unnatural speed I punched him right in the face before he even had a chance to react. Just before he blacked out he got to see a glimpse of my eyes. My glowing, slitted eyes.

I stood where I was and turned to see my brother and his two conscious friends quivering on the ground in fear. **'Look at them!' **A voice in dragonic nature spoke. **'Quivering under you. You are not weak. You are no wretch. You are not nothing. You are strong! You are Alpha! YOU. ARE. NIGHTSHIFT!'** I grinned and started feeling my eyes become slits again, slowly walking toward them ready to tear them apart, to have an urge to kill but I stopped, frightened of what I just felt. 'NO I can't kill them, it won't make me better but a monster in their eyes.' I thought, shaking my head. The dragonic voice spoke again but more controlled. **'Forgive me, my instincts clouded your thinking, but they are wrong about us. About you.' **'Who are you?' **'Into the forest, before your sire finds you, and I will reveal myself, my other half.'** I was confused but I didn't want to face his father so he went into the forests, leaving the teens to their wounds.

In the deepest part of the forest, I was searching for the dragon that spoke the voice in my head but I accidently tripped landing in a puddle of water. "Great. Just per-" I stopped when I looked into my reflection revealing my glowing, slitted eyes and….SCALES! My hand shot up to my face feeling my face feeling the black smooth scales on me. I then felt pain in my cheek, and noticed that my hand was covered in black scales and sharp claws with blood on it, blood seeped from my scratched cut into the puddle distorting it and when it cleared it wasn't me in the reflection. But a DRAGON! A Night Fury! I looked at himself but I was still human, well close as human ignoring the scales, claws and slits, and then, if things could get freakier, the night fury in the reflection spoke. **"Well there you are, or feel you are, I can't tell but I was going to say look for a reflection, but crashing into a puddle to look for me takes the cake." **I was shocked not because of the voice. Well actually YES! BECAUSE IT SPOKE IN MY VOICE! "H-How are you speaking in my voice?" I whispered. The dragon in the reflection blinked. Then again. Blink. **"Well uh ...I'm basically your dragonic half, since I have your eyes as well, so maybe that has something ...or your crazy and the gods are punishing you to make yourself crazy but I don't think so. Let's go with the formal." **"What do you mean 'other half' at the village." I questioned him. The night fury rolled his eyes. **Because I am your half, the dragonic half, and you are the human half. A Shifter, a Lycan."** "WHAT! I'M A WEREWOLF!" I screamed fearfully. The night fury groaned with his paw to his snout mumbling 'is this seriously my other half'. **"No, you are not a werewolf, even though they do exist but that's not the point. You are a dragon. A Dragon Lycan. But unlike werewolves we can control our forms, and it seams to me that you are in your warrior stage which make you stronger, faster, and more aware of your surroundings. Helped with the fight did it. Like a Werewolf." **"Weredragon!" I exclaimed. The night fury dropped his mouth or maw slightly and stuttered **"W-What?" **"You know! Weredragon. Like a Werewolf but turns into a dragon! HAHAHA!" I laughed at my wording.The night fury's eyes become slits and snarled. 'Lets just say he did not get my jokes well. AT ALL.' **"FOCUS! I am trying to help you understand what is happening to you, but if you keep interrupting me, YOU WON'T FIND OUT!" **I shut up. My own reflection telling me to shut up, that's a first.

"What do I call you." I asked finally. The dragon froze, his eyes threatening to pop out of his head. I then realized he didn't have a name. I narrowed my eyes and interrogated the dragon. "You don't have one do you?" He became nervous and stuttered. **"Uh….w-well I have many names. Instinct, Half, Guide, Chaperone-" **"Wait, What?" **"Someone needs to keep an eye on you once you find a perfect mate."** the dragon smirked and winked becoming calm a bit more. I was confused, what's a chaperone? And by mate he didn't mean as a dragon he meant as a human, right? **"Anyway to make it short, I have many names but I never had one since I was just created an hour ago sooooo, I guess the choice is yours."**I thought and thought until I remembered a name. "Nightshift-" **"No, that's your dragon name. Pick something else."** He deadpanned. "Black." **"Lame."** "Kitten" I joked. **"ABSOLUTELY NOT." **He snarled. "Scales?" I questioned, getting a bit annoyed by these rejections. The night fury snorted. **"All dragons have scales. Your very terrible at naming things, you know that?"**

I glared a bit, earning myself a smirk from the dragon, and mumbled 'picky reptile' and tried to find a perfect name for the night fury until I heard a howl over a few miles out which caught the dragon surprised in curiosity. Then I finally had the perfect name for the dragon. "...How bout Wolf. Since were-**Your**-I'm a shifter and you are like my inner beast-**dragon**-whatever and guide. Seams fitting." The night fury tilted his head to side, curious and started to smile. Wait? Didn't he have teeth a minute ago? But my thoughts were interrupted. **"I like it! And its meaning. 'Listen to what your instincts tell you. Smart, loves autonomy and has a strong social character. Confidence in yourselves. Reminds you to have all the tools to help you survive. A lone wolf to discover your true self and voice.' traits of a Night Fury as well….I LOVE IT!"** The dragon now known as Wolf exclaimed. I was silent. "I….didn't know that animals have meaning, but I like it, it suits you." The dragon smiled a 'toothless' smile at me and then he started to fade. I was shocked, was I going to lose my new friend? Will I be alone again? All these thoughts terrified me. Wolf just kept on smiling. **"Hey don't worry, I'm still with you. Your inner dragon is just settling down back to your human form, I'll be back. Oh and for the record, your not alone, you'll have friends that you'll meet in the future one day and they will stand by your side. I just know it. Don't lose hope, and I'll tell you everything you need to know about being a shifter. May the Fury's Fire watch over you, Nightshift. And be CAREFUL. Your father been agitated lately and I fear that you struck the embers of the fire by that fight. Watch yourself and trust your instincts, trust in the flames."**

And with those words, Wolf disappeared leaving the reflection of myself in his place. I then noticed I looked different now, I looked at myself and saw that my scales and claws are gone and my eyes are back to normal. I was thankful and happy that I have a real friend to talk to and whispered into the night sky. "Thank you for talking to me, Wolf, and thanks for the warning, I'll be careful for now on." I then turned towards the village and walked towards home but unknown to me, a dragon laid within the bushes and her violet eyes watched me went home. 'He's already showing his inner dragon and his dragonic half was created so quickly. He is truly special. I can't wait until you are between my arms, my soon-to-be hatchling. You will finally be loved and be happy in your new life.' the dragon thought to herself and took off towards the nest.'


	4. A New Threat

'It has been a few weeks after my interaction with Wolf, but I could still hear him and I got better in my new abilities, I even learned that I can change my scales density to become impenetrable and, I don't know how though, I can temporary become a shadow and take control of the will of humans and this scared me but Wolf said it was normal and it reveals my dragonic name. **"You see, Nightshift. These 'dark abilities' come from your flame and name. 'Night' allowing you to to become night itself, a shadow. 'Shift' allowing you to shift your physical appearance to a more dangerous adversary or completely harmless, and also to shift the will of others to your side of the battle. All shifters have abilities that represent their name, like someone that has the name 'Sparkwarp' can possess lightning and the ability to teleport. Your special and don't be afraid of your abilities, instead embrace them and because you are an alpha you'll gain new abilities like lightning or a mimic call to lure in food and humans into an ambush." **Wolf always calm my worries so I trust him, I also gain a few weaknesses as a dragon, for example, fear of eels, they burn my skin and makes me extremely sick, I also seem to have a fondness for dragon nip which makes me sleepy and drunk. I could never forget that embarrassing moment but it felt so good. These abilities help me with many of my chores. But I was off of chores for today because my father was getting extra aggressive lately, especially when he looked at me in great anger. I only saw that look when my father was killing the dragons in the raids. He suspects my abilities to keep up to my chores and it didn't help when Eukor told him what happened the first month of Violet's deal.

Speaking of Violet, it's almost been two months, and there were no raids since then. I believe she really wants me as her child, but I still worry about the future especially my father, he's been up to something that past month and every time I was around him, my new dragon instincts screamed danger. It was only a matter of time now. I needed to make my decision quickly. My life depended on it.' I walked to the prison to talk to an old friend, but instead of being threatened by the guards, they greeted me with open arms. "Matt, second son of Argur! Welcome to the prison! It's good to see you, again." 'Something not right here.' I thought suspicious of the guards friendly behavior. Wolf growled within my mind. **'I agreed, I can smell deceit off of them, just like the rest of the 'friendly' village, better be cautious, but don't let them know.'** "uh, thanks I'm just visiting my friend." Then I walked in towards the cells. All the cells were filled with criminals, traitors, and innocent people who were at the wrong place and time.

I walked to one of the cells at the far right and within was a beefy man with scars everywhere on his body. His name was Killas, he was a great soldier during the war against the Boggers, and the most feared viking in the archipelago. Killas looked up with a snarl but when he caught sight of me, he relaxed. Killas was the only one that cared for me besides the elders, and when he saw what my family do to me, he became enraged and spoke out but this caused him to be within a cell. It was one of the reasons why I respect the man. "Matt." Killas spoke in his gruff, but kind, caring voice. "What are you doing here, lad?" I snorted. "What? Can't I visit an old friend?" This was how I and Killas start our conservations with each other. "Yes because i'm a criminal." "No you are a hot headed monstrous nightmare, my friend." "Says the Shifter." My eyes widen with Killas smirking at my reaction. "What? After the last raid, you got a change in attitude, got into a fight and won, and you spoke to the terrible terrors in the forest along with the most beautiful female night fury, who wraps her wings around you to comfort you when you are depressed. It's pretty obvious. Heh. Also your eyes are slits right now." I blushed in embarrassment and quickly my eyes went back to normal. "H-How do you know that?" I stuttered. "Rumors from the village to the prison." Killas then changed the subject. "The guards have been friendly with you. I don't like it." I nodded. "I agree, Wolf sensed that they are just pretending, and I think it involves myself and my dragon abilities." "Who's Wolf?" Killas asked. "He's me….or I'm him. Uh, he's my other half, my dragonic half." I nervously answered. Killas had a blank face and shrugged and got up and went to the back of his cell. I was confused until I saw Killas removing a large brick from the wall revealing a hidden passage to the village. "I was saving this for the future when I'm done with this place, buuuut, I worry for you and I'm going to keep an eye out if there's trouble and when you're finally safe, I'm leaving this gods forsaken island, to make a new life."

I was grateful that I had a friend that was both loyal and caring and I thanked him before leaving. Killas smiled and for the first time in years….he cried in utter happiness. "My time as the elder shifter is almost complete, and I can finally leave knowing that he will be safe when the Night Furies return for him. May the Fury's Fire guide you, Nightshift." he whispered.

At the village hall, the Chief and his counsel had a meeting about my fate. "It's genius! We don't have to worry about that wretch again. And we can kill a demon in the process!" Chief Argur exclaimed. The most of the council agreed, but some of them didn't say anything. Those were elders that liked me for who I am even if I was a dragon. Chief Argur had a confused impression on his face. "What's wrong? You look like you saw one of your ancestors! HAHAHA!" he laughed. The council laughed along with the chief except for the ones in question. "We don't think if this a good idea." One of them spoke. "Agreed, you saw the state of the teens a month ago. They agitated him, made him angry-" "Please. I beat him myself and he's still a little lamb, a wretch." Chief Argur interrupted, no longer amused. The man that was speaking before the chief interrupted continued while glaring at him. "As I was saying, they made him angry, snapped even, and they said that his eyes were glowing and his irises into slits like a dragon before the fight started. This is bad because we all heard of the legend of the shifters, they have an instinct to fight against hundreds of warriors without no training but fight like they were assassins their entire life, and have the ability to become a dragon and we have one in the village." A woman this time spoke up, "And we know how obedient he is to you, because he is afraid of you. How long will that be exactly? Because of his new abilities, he also has his new instincts to defend himself and not fear anything meaning he will no longer be afraid of you and you won't beat him out of it this time. You might lose both of your limbs if your lucky."

The chief left for the prison leaving the council to their discussion, but unknown to them, a monstrous nightmare covered in scars, was watching them. 'Exile? That's perhaps the best thing I heard they discuss for the boy in years' he thought to himself. **'Killas, don't forget that the young shifter is still in danger as long as his sire is near and he's finally off the island.' **a voice spoke in Killas mind. 'Agreed, Panther. His father was a bit reluctant on letting him leave, alive. He's planning something, and it involves death.'

Within the prison, lay a prisoner, a traitor, an assassin, a mad man….and the chief needed his help. Chief Argur went up to the cell and spoke to the mad man. "Krog, you want out of this cell and full citizenship in the village? Then I need someone to die, more specifically my second son." Krog continued to lay in his cell. "The shifter?" the man asked. "Yes, the demon. I want him dead and gone." Chief Argur said gruffly. The man thought on this. 'Is it worth it? Killing a child to just have my place back to the village's side.' **'Why not? You get your place back on the human's side and I get to taste the blood of a young Alpha! It's a win-win!' **A dark, sinistered voice chuckled evilly.Krog was dumbfounded, an ALPHA!? 'That's impossible, the boy is too young!' **'HEHE! It doesn't matter. What matters is to kill him and take his blood!'**

Krog knew that one day that he had to kill the young shifter because of his curse. He was dark shifter, a shifter cursed with a fire opposite of the Furies Fire….The Black Fire. An evil entity that takes the will and mind of shifter's dragon half and cause a hunger for enslavement, power, and blood. 'He's just a boy-' **'IT DOES NOT MATTER!'**Krog knew this would happen, he was feeling it, the hunger for blood, to kill, to have the alpha's power for himself. It will be his. 'Yes, we will **take his power for ourselves. And spill blood.'** Krog laughed merging with his dark half sounding alike an evil creature of hel. The chief was confused and a bit fearful when the man laughed maddly, but he remained firm saying again. "What do you say?" The laughter stopped and Krog looked directly at the Chief grinning like a mad man. "It will be my pleasure! HAHAHA!"

At the nest, Violet was sleeping with her mate by her side until she had a terrifying dream and felt a dark presence. **"It will be my pleasure! HAHAHA!"** The night fury woke up with a scream alerting her mate, Stryke, searching for their attacker, when there was no one but concerned dragons, he turned to his lovely mate, who was hypoventilating. **"Its alright my love, it was just a dream."** he conforted his mate. Violet calmed down a bit but she was still shaking. **"No it was not a dream." **she said with a shaky breath.** "It was a message. For our new child." **Stryke was confused until he remembered by 'new child', me.** 'What does she mean?' **he thought to himself. Then a young Night Fury woke up between them. **"Mom? Sire? What's going on? Are we finally bringing my new brother, home?" **Stryke looked at his son, Zyrus.** "We will but right now I'm trying to figure out what your mother is trying to say" **He told his son. Zyrus nodded his head and flatten his head when his mother yelled. **"He's in danger! We have to go to him and-" **Violet yelled but was interrupted by her mate. **"You still have two days! If you go now, then him coming with us, won't do nothing!" **Violet was about to respond until a new voice was heard. **"Actually he's being exiled."** The Night Furies whipped their bodies at the new voice with ferocity and ready to defend themselves and their hatchling.

At the cave entrance was a Monstrous Nightmare covered in battle scars just looking at the furies with an amused expression. Stryke confronted their intruder aggressively. **"Who are you!? And why are you in our nest!? Speak now or their will be a corpse!" **he snarled. The nightmare just laughed. Violet showed her fangs quieting the dragon. **"Forgive me. I forget you dragons are very territorial. My name is Killas. I am a shifter elder and dear friend to Nightshift."** He said. The dragons calmed down a bit but were suspicious of this newcomer, 'Killas'. Violet spoke next but calmly growled. **"What do you mean he's being 'exiled'. What happened?" "They had a meeting about what to do with the boy. I'm surprised that they didn't do it since the first month or but it doesn't matter. The chief had a plan to kill his son, but some of the council were more aware of the boys abilities and wanted to avoid bloodshed and losses so they wanted to exiled him from their island so they be safe. Soon everyone went alongside this plan and his father also did, but we all know how he wants the child killed so badly and I think your dream has something to do with it." **Killas said to Violet.

Violet was shocked that the village was exiling me but she was also joyful because she will be able to take me to my new home. Killas then looked to the entrance of the cave. **"We must leave, I believe that Nightshift might be in trouble." **The night furies followed Killas to the island after they told their hatchling to stay in the nest and promising him that when they returned, he will have a new brother. **'A new brother.' **the hatchling thought joyfully. **"I will teach my new brother how to be a true dragon and will be the best big brother in history."**


	5. Leaving For Good

I couldn't believe it when I first heard it. I was actually leaving. Last night, one of the elders told me that I was being exiled from the island. I was so happy that I cried and thanked the elder for the great news. The elder was a bit startled by the joy I carried on me, but if it quells the dragon in me then it was fine for him. I hugged the elder and ran to my house to grab my things for the journey. **'You do realize you won't need anything when the dragons come for you, right?'** Wolf asked, amused by my spirit. 'I don't care! I'm actually LEAVING! I don't have to be in this gods-forsaken place anymore!' I cheered packing my things with glee. Wolf chuckled and mumbled 'hatchlings' feeling the excitement from off of me. I didn't care what my dragonic half said and wished he could form physically in front of me so I could hug him. **'I actually can. It just drains my power, making me sleepy.'**

I chuckled and wanted to ask him if he can but something felt wrong. It felt colder than normal and a shiver went down my spine. My mind was in a fritz, and for some reason I had a thirst for blood. I heard Wolf growl in my head but it wasn't an aggressive growl but a cautious and fearful growl. **'Nightshift, we need to get out of here it's not safe. What we're feeling right now is the residents of the Black Flame, an ancient evil opposite of the Furies Fire, meaning that a dark shifter is nearby and if I'm sensing right, it means that he's close.' **I didn't know what Wolf was talking about at the time but if this 'dark shifter' frightened him then that's all I need to get out of here.

With a flash, I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs to the door to escape but when I got there, the door slammed open, revealing a man who looked down at me and smiled like I was his prey. I was so shocked that I didn't hear Wolf's warning of when the man hooked me in the gut with speed and strength matching mine, and then threw me into the far wall. I was dazed but when I opened my eyes, a table was flying towards me, I snapped out of it and double kicked the table before it could impact me, breaking it to splinters. I got back up and charged the man, knocking him to the wall near the fireplace and when I grabbed him by his head and used my claws to take a firm hold while drawing blood, slammed his face in the flames. He didn't scream like I expected, but laughed. LAUGHED!? The man kneed me in the groin, thank you harden scales for protecting my dignity, and pushed me off of him. **"I got to admit, you're a bit stubborn to die but I'll kill you. HAHAHA!"** the man laughed while blacken-red claws form in his arm and slashed me with great ferocity, cutting my shoulder and slashing my face across my left eye. I screamed in pain and changed into my scales, hardening in the proces, and blasted him with a plasma blast from my hands. The dark shifter easily countered my attack by jumping over it and swinging his leg towards my head, knocking me through the door and into the village center.

The entire village woke up from the sound of me crashing into a rock and started to surround me. Some them were shocked to see me in a state of blood and torture while others had a smile on their face, especially my father. He just stood with his eyes gleaming in anciptitation of my fate, I was angry at him, my instincts were taking control but I still couldn't move since my body was almost broken and then Wolf spoke to me. **'I am so sorry, NightShift, I should've warned you sooner and if it wasn't for me, you could've survived this."** Wolf appeared in front of me in a blink of an eye, and his face was filled in sorrow with tears streaming down his face. All the villages could see him, and couldn't believe their eyes, A NIGHT FURY came out of nowhere and was crying at me. And what shocked them most was when Wolf spoke in Norse with my voice. **"I am so sorry, Matt. I failed you as being your half and-." **I interrupted him by placing my broken hand on his snout. I was in so much pain and could barely see but I knew that the dark shifter was close by and getting closer. I looked at the dragon and smiled which broke him even more into tears. "Oh stop crying, your a dragon, dragons don't cry. At least I'll die knowing I have a brother by my side." I told my half ...my brother, Wolf.

Everyone of the villagers had different emotions on their faces, one was guilt, the other sadness, and angry, etc. The Council was having a hard time hearing this and angrily turned to the chief, who was surprised by this action. "WE SAID WE WOULD EXILE HIM FROM THE ISLAND! WE DID NOT MEAN EXILE HIM FROM LIFE!" the elder yelled. Argur didn't know what to do until a dark voice spoke. **"Don't worry, 'Chief'. I'll finish the job." ** Everyone, including me and Wolf, turned to the dark shifter and glared. A bunch of voices rang out, 'Who let him out!?' 'It's that murderer!' 'Put him back!' The dark shifter stood there and I could hear a dark voice in his head saying **'Get ThEM on OUR SIDE.'** and he spoke up, once again but normal this time. "I know you all hate me for what I did, but you see, I was sick with a rare disease that caused my outburst and chaos. Thanks to your great chief, he has healed me and asked me to bring mercy upon his son who has the same disease as me." I can't believe it he's spreading lies about me being sick and getting the people on his side. But my brother had something else on his mind when he roared. **"You LIE! People of the village! This disease he speaks of? There is no and I mean NO cure for it! You all know that Matt is a shifter, Yes? Well He is also a shifter, a DARK shifter. And all they care for power, domination, and blood!" **Wolf yelled roaring.

I was going to speak until I felt so much pain in my chest that I couldn't scream. I looked down and saw an arrow right in my chest and I looked at the shooter. My father, holds a crossbow that was just fired and an evil smile was on his face. I started to faint and before I blacked out, I heard a single sound of a night fury diving down and a voice. "NIGHT FURIES! GET DOWN!" then blackness.


	6. New Home and New Family

When I woke up, I felt different and I couldn't see like I was blind, I screamed but all I heard was a terrified squeak. I didn't know where the sound came from and I tried to say hello cautiously but the squeak came again but more cautious as well. I then realized that the squeaking was coming from me, but why? I'm not a mouse. I then heard a familiar and soothing voice. **"It's alright my hatchling, you're safe. Can't see? You must be terrified that you can't see but don't worry, just focus on your eyes opening and they will."** Violet said to me. I focus on my eyes opening and they opened unexpectedly revealing lots of light and I screamed in pain which came as a shriek. I felt a paw covering my eyes taking some of the pain away and after a few moments, the paw slowly uncovered my eyes revealing some light but it didn't hurt so much.

I could see, but just barely, and I tried to walk but it felt wrong somehow, I then see a black blurry creature just a few feet from me. I squeaked, frightened and backed up quickly but I just tripped landing on my back. The black blurry creature heard me and started to stalk towards me and I was shaking uncontrollably in fear, but when the creature got close to my face my vision made it less blurry and I recognized not a creature but a dragon, Violet! Violet was smiling and looked at my body up and down for some reason, I then felt an urge to look where she's was looking and when I looked down I was shocked. My body wasn't there, and instead was a body of a dragon, I then squeaked when something grabbed me by the back of my neck gently when I got back up and took me to a nearby pond, and I looked at my reflection.

Violet, apparently, was the one who picked me up and instead of a six-year old boy in the reflection, it was a night fury hatchling! My jaw dropped when I looked at myself, I was magnificent, so beautiful, so….cute. I couldn't believe I just thought that. **'You love your new body, my hatchling?'** Violet spoke into my mind. I told her yes excitedly but it came as a cute squeak, I was embarrassed, but I was still shaking happily. Violet was having a hard time holding me, so she did something to me and I couldn't control anything in my new body. She chuckled and spoke in my mind while walking deeper into a cave, I forgot to notice. **'The hatchling hold. Keeps naughty or excited hatchlings from escaping their mother's hold. I hope you learn your lesson.'** I tried to speak but because of the hatchling hold I couldn't control my jaw, so I growled. Violet's response was dropping me gently on the ground in front of a bigger hatchling laying down sleeping. My eyes were so wide that they threatened to pop out when I took a look at the sleeping hatchling. He looked just like me and Wolf except bigger than me and smaller than Wolf….I wonder what happened to him. Violet nuzzled the bigger hatchling and when he awoke and saw me he sit up straight, being taller than me by a few inches, and look down smiling and wagging his tail.** "You must be my new little brother! Your so adorable! I'll be the best big brother you'll ever had!" **The hatchling spoke excitedly.

I was so confused and blink to try to process this but the next thing I know I was met by a wet, slobbery tongue licking my face, repeatedly. I squeaked in shock and disgust but the tongue continued to not stop until I decided to think,** 'STOP!'** the hatchling stopped and was a bit surprised by my mental outburst until Violet lifted me by the scruff of my neck and took me to some sort of nest, where it was occupied by an even bigger night fury, Stryke. Stryke was grooming himself until he saw me and his mate but he mostly stared at me more and tilted his head curiously. **"Where's his wings and tail?" **Stryke asked.

I squeaked confusely and look at my back when Violet set me down, and I cried of what I seen or what I didn't see. I didn't have any wings nor tail, and according to the villagers: 'A down dragon is a dead dragon.' I wanted to feel the clouds and the cool air in the sky but without wings and a tail, I can't fulfill my dream. Violet came closer to my head and started licking to calm me but that only caused me to cry more. **"Don't worry, Nightshift. Your still transforming and because of your fatal wound by that 'MONSTER', it will take at least two days, but you'll gain your wings and tail but you will fly until your a bit bigger." **Violet whispered to me. I calmed down slightly and blinked my tears out until I see a familiar site. Wolf! I squeaked loudly and the nightfury turned his head to the sound and found me and I laughed. His face was priceless! His maw was completely dropped and his eyes were huge! **"Yikes! Your tiny! I thought you be a bit bigger but you are only six years old." **he spoke. I tried to speak but it came out like a rumble and choke mixed. Mom was confused and-Wait did I just called Violet MOM!? **"Yes you did." **Wolf chuckled. I glared at the chuckling dragon and then the big hatchling appeared in my sight. **"Who are you speaking too? *GASP* Is it my other brother!? I knew it!" **He said excitedly. I looked at Wolf confused. He just shrugged but had an amused expression on his face watching the bigger hatchling hop around me. **"No other creature can see me. So your mother and big brother doesn't know who your talking to."** Wolf stated. I was actually a bit scared and tried to back away until a protective tail was wrapped around me and started squeezing me comfortably. Mom looked at the hatchling, who was nervous and a bit scared by mom's looks towards him. **"Sorry mommy. I didn't mean to scare my little brother." **The hatchling said sadly. Mom's response was a snort of amusement and also wrapped her tail around the sad hatchling and got him closer to me. Violet crooned and laid her head beside us and spoke soothingly **"It's alright Zyrus. But remember that Nightshift was born in a human village and him transforming into a night fury recently is bit much to process. So take it slow with your new brother, okay?" **Zyrus, my new brother, nodded but he still looked sad so I did the most logical and normal thing to do, well as a dragon, as a human I would never do. I licked his face. The hatchling was shocked but he smiled and licked my face in happiness. I squeaked disgusted and wiped the slobber of my face as best as I can and then I felt really sleepy and yawned. Violet heard my yawned and motioned us into the nest with her and her mate, Stryke and once I got in I felt safe and loved as I heard Wolf in my head. **'Sleep well my half. And welcome to your new life and family.'**

"**Come on, my little one. Opened your maw so I can give you your fish!"** My mother, Violet spoke annoyed of my resistance. There is no way in hel I'm eating raw fish from the stomach from my dragon mother. I growled in warning and my mother responded with a blank look and then her tail whipped towards my face and hit me squarely on the nose. **"Now are you going to do as I say?"** She asked calmly. I had tears in my eyes and I was filled with fear and pain. **'Yes f-father.'** I spoke mentally accidently referring my dragon mother to my abusive human father. My mother's eyes became of shock and guilt and she wrapped around my body but I wanted to get out until mother spoke to me. **"I'm sorry my hatchling. I never meant to cause fear and pain towards you like that monster did. I want you to feel loved. Can you forgive me?"** I looked into mother's hurt eyes and I couldn't help myself but nuzzle her to calm her down and it worked. Then out of love I opened my maw for the food from my mother who regurgitated it down my throat. I thought it would be disgusting but it tastes so good that I beg for more but my meal was interrupted when my dragonic father and brother returned from a hunting trip. **"Night furies are supposed to be quiet and patient, not loud and stubborn son."** My father, Strike spoke softly to Zyrus.** "I swear that was the yak's fault! He was looking at me funny!"** My brother complained miserably. Our father rolled his eyes and replied. **"Maybe he wouldn't have if you stayed still and quiet. Like your little brother."** Zyrus's eyes narrowed in confusion and replied, **"What does my little brother has to do with any-AAAAHHHHH!"** My brother screamed in fright when he found me behind him and did a screeching roar. I snuck behind Zyrus while my brother was talking to my father who didn't say anything since he saw me sneaking up. I laughed but of course it was more like chuffing and gurgling. Zyrus recovered from his shock and pounced at me but I stepped to the side and caught his tail when he went past me and flipped him over with me on top of him. I squeaked a hello and licked his face but I got a double taste when a new tasty substance was caught in my tongue. **"Seems that Zyrus didn't wash the blood off his snout. I guess we will have to teach Nightshift how to hunt."**


	7. Whispering Death Meeting

**Sorry the Chapter was really short I will get this updated and longer once I finish my re-edited story**

'My new life with my new family was the best thing that happened to me in three years and my new brother, Zyrus, was the best big brother in the world!'

Two night furies were flying in the forest playing tag and the bigger night fury is trying to catch the smaller one. **"Slow down, Nightshift, or else I won't go easy on you."** Zyrus roared to me. I turned my head and spin to the right to avoid Zyrus's tackle and smirked along with a laugh. **"You were going easy on me? I thought you were too slow and too fat to catch me! HAHA-OOF!" **During my rant Zyrus was able to sneak below me and charged my stomach, knocking the air out of me and allowing me to land hard. Zyrus laughed and I growled playfully at him. **"Cheapshot!" **I yelled at my brother. **'At least he caught you.' **Wolf spoke in my mind. **'He still cheated.'** I grumbled in my head. Soon a growl interrupted my conversation with Wolf and it involved my stomach. Zyrus's stomach growled as well and chuckled, **"There's a river nearby with fish in it. We can eat them. And remember no eating eels." **I shuddered remembering what happened last time I ate an eel when I was catching fish with my new parents for the first time.

It took a few minutes but we made it and Zyrus started splashing the water trying to catch fish but they always escaped but I was smarter and a patient hunter. Thanks to my abilities I am able to produce gills and breath in the water, letting my mouth open for the fish to inspect and when they get in I snapped my jaws onto the scalley and slimy fish and flipped onto land and repeated the process.

Soon I had a big pile of fish and smiled at my victory until Zyrus came out of the water and the only thing he had was a tiny fish that couldn't even satisfy a terrible terror. I smiled and motioned my head to the pile having a happy brother throwing the fish he caught back in the water and tackled the pile and started eating. Unlike Zyrus I slowly enjoyed the fish in my mouth while Zyrus chunks it down his throat and leaves a big mess of slobber that sometimes lands on my fish but I just swallowed it like its nothing. What has my life come to eating slobbered fish?

Soon there was only one fish and Zyrus was eyeing it until I growled in protests. He looked up and showed his determined face while I narrowed my eyes and got into my fighting stance ready to fight for the fish. Zyrus sprung first, launching himself to the fish but with my tail, I whipped Zyrus's side allowing me to tackle him to the ground but he used his back legs to knock me off and charged me with a plasma blast. I turned my body into pure shadow allowing the plasma to go through my body and surrounding Zyrus who flapped his wings to dissipate the smoke. I transformed back into my physical form and slammed into Zyrus into the river so fast and so hard that the water exploded and something landed on the land. Zyrus and I looked onto the land and saw a giant of a fish trying to get back in the water but was stopped by two paws of scales. Each belonged to me and Zyrus and we grinned at each other for our ending fight with this accomplishment.

After awhile of eating the giant, Zyrus licked the back of my ear finding a piece of fish on it and said, **"That was delicious." **I chuckled agreeing with him. **'Nightshift we should return to sire soon. He might be worried.' **Wolf spoke in my head. I nodded my head and turned to Zyrus licking his chops. **"Come on big brother we have to return to sire." **I said gaining his attention and nodded eagerly taking flight and yelling, **"Race you there!"** I rolled my eyes and entered the shadow verse and teleported in front of Zyrus who screamed in shock. Never challenged a shifter with teleporting abilities. **"I win!" "You cheated!" "You got a head start which was cheating as well!" "At least I didn't use my 'powers'!" **

We argued after I won the race but Zyrus was throwing a fit like a hatchling but we still loved each other. Soon our sire, Styrke, appeared out of nowhere and roared with fury. We screamed and I may have accidentally unleashed shadows everywhere blinding our sire and I climbed a tree followed by Zyrus who was scared out of his wits as I was. Our sire blinked when the shadows dissipated and we were nowhere to be found and started to sniff for our scent until he reached the tree we were in and looked up to see us looking like scared monkeys. He chuckled and yelled to us, **"How's the view up there!?"** Zyrus and I screamed, **"SCREW YOU!" "WATCH YOUR TONGUES!"** Our sire roared in anger.

I was so scared that I found a hole in the tree big enough for me to fit through and hid. His anger reminds me of Argur. Soon I heard Zyrus climb down to our sire and I heard a gruff and soothing voice. **"Nightshift I'm sorry I yelled but you and Zyrus did disrespect me. Please come down. That stunt I did was just for fun and games. Please come down."** My head exited out of the hole and looked down at the concerned night furies and slowly glided towards them landing in front of sire. I avoided eye contact in fear of being yelled at but I felt a wing over me and it was sire. **"Again i'm sorry but please don't talk like that again. I'm trying my best to help raise you and Zyrus to become great dragons but if you keep disrespecting your parents it's going to be harder." **I leaned onto Stryke's body and was about to apologize until I heard the ground shake.

Zyrus shriek and was on my side trying to hold onto me but I felt the ground cracking beneath me and before I knew it Styrke pushed us out of the way and a big dragon with no limbs except for a sharp spiky tail and spinning teeth came out of the ground and roared. **"What do we have here? A night fury and…."** it looked towards our direction and sniffed, eyes widening and then grinned evilly.** "Delicious hatchlings." **With those words it charged at us but what it didn't expect when I teleported along with my brother near our father and fired our fire at the dragon. The dragon roared and was tackled to the ground by our sire and they fight with tooth and claw until the dragon's spiked tail pierced Stryke's chest and a gasp was heard before it threw our sire to the ground bleeding heavily. I cried in horror and yelled, **"SIRE!" "You monster!" **Zyrus yelled and latched his teeth on the dragon's tail.

The dragon screamed in pain and tried to bite my brother but instead I jumped on the dragon's face and clawed half of its face making me try to get off of it but I refused to let go and kept attacking. The dragon had too much and went underground to escape but before it escaped I fired my fire onto the dragon's left eye leaving it deformed for the rest of its days. I was so focused on the dragon's escape route that I almost missed Styrke's voice. **"M-my s-sons…." **he whispered hoarsely. I quickly ran by his side where Zyrus was already on his other side. I cried for seeing the wound that thing did to him and almost threw up my fish when I see the blood pouring out. I broke down.

"**It's all my fault! If I came down like you said instead of being fearful this would never had happened!" **I cried to my dying father. **"No"** he whispered, **"This was not your fault, if I didn't scare you two then perhaps we would be home by now but I guess not."** **"But what of mother!? What of US!? You can't leave us yet." **Zyrus pleaded with our father. I put my paw on my brother and comforted him. **"It'll be alright Zyrus." **Sire spoke to the crying hatchling. **"One day we will see each again. And by the beauty of the dragon goddess, Noctis, I can't wait until we are reunited with you my sons…"** then he closed his eyes and his breathing ceased. I cried and told myself that it was my fault over and over again and expected Zyrus to comfort me but he didn't do anything and just stood with his head down.

Then I heard a whisper that I didn't want to hear from the very brother I loved. **"It's your fault."** Zyrus whispered. My eyes widened in horror and he turned to me with his face enraged and eyes slitted. **"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT SIRE IS DEAD!" **Zyrus roared. I backed up fearfully and whimpered when my brother approached with hostility. **'NIGHTSHIFT! RUN!' **I heard Wolf yelled in my mind. I took to the skies with no argument with Zyrus doing the same and I felt an approaching burning fire towards my head. I screamed and rolled away from the plasma blast that Zyrus shot. **"Come back here!"** he roared and increased his speed catching up to me and knocked me out of the sky and landed on a hill.

I tried to get up but I was pinned down by Zyrus and started charging his fire until a horrified scream was heard. **"ZYRUS!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"** We turned to the sound and saw mother horrified with Zyrus about to kill me. After a bit of silence I felt Zyrus gripped loosened and I took my chance escaping by turning into a shadow and reappeared behind mother and whimpered. Mother turned to me and comfort me until Zyrus yelled, **"Sire's DEAD!**

Mother quickly turned her head toward Zyrus and saw the tears in his eyes and anger towards me. Mother was shocked but she asked how Stryke died. Zyrus told her everything of how I was too scared to come down to the point of father dying to the monster dragon. Violet waited calmly but I knew she was tearing up inside and probably blaming me. **'Stop thinking that! IT. WAS. NOT. YOUR. FAULT.'** Wolf scorned in my mind. **"He should not be here! He needs to leave!" **I heard Zyrus yelled at mother.

He was right. I shouldn't be here and the guilt that father's death is on my claws is too bearable. Unwanted once again. I finally made a decision and hugged my mother who was surprised by this contact since it was rare for me to use my paws instead of my wings. Zyrus stopped his rant about me and started to worry a bit. I then let go and stepped a few away from them and started to see the concerned faces but it didn't stop me. **"Thank you for this wonderful gift of being one of you and that I love you both very much. Goodbye. Forever." **I then took to the air and left the island ignoring my mother pleads and my brother's voice. I expected Wolf to stop me and try to convince me but he responded with understanding. **'Your choice is your own and sooner or later you would have left them. But I am more concerned with how you left them.' **I nodded my head in agreement but what's done is done and now I need to find a place to call home.


	8. Berk

It has been an entire year since I left home and I am now 10 years old. "What an adventure." I mumbled to myself and looked at a map on a boat that belonged to a trader named Johahn. "Aah. Find anything interesting, young lad?" Johahn spoke to me. For some reason, I felt a deep distrust in him but I didn't say anything about it. Instead I answered his question. "Yes sir, I found this map and it said something about the ac-cri-peli-go." I tried to pronounce the name but since four years with no humans teaching me can be a bit difficult. "That would be arch-i-pela-go my lad." Johahn corrected and then got excited with a story. "OH! That reminds me about the time I first visited the islands, especially of Berk! An island full of friendly vikings who always swarm my ship looking for every interesting thing I come across. Like little Hiccup's ink, where it came from a giant squid that infested the waters of dellapore-" "Berk? Hiccup? What are you talking about?" I interrupted his story.

This guy sure was a chatter and good at faking. "Oh. Berk is a small island of the hooligan tribe, a tribe of- ``''Hooligans." I giggled. Johahn just had a blank face and quickly changed back to normal, well faking. "More or less, and the answer to your second question is that Hiccup is the name of a young boy about ...your size and strength and is the heir and son of the Chief of the hooligans, Stoick the Vast!" he stated knowingly. **'Asked him about the dragon raids on the island.'** Wolf asked in my mind. "What about dragon raids on Berk?" I asked curiously. Johahn's posture changed to sadness. "Oh the dragons raid the island almost every night and it got worse when a night fury showed up." He said sadly. He's faking it and it's good...wait did he say nightfury!? **'We should be wary then. Night furies don't join in raids unless controlled by a queen or king. And if they sense you they might try to take you with the controlled dragons or mentally attack your mind.' '**Noted.' I told Wolf. "Well I think that would be my next stop there and hopefully find a home.' I whispered the last part.

"Alright young lad. Oh wait! Take this blade as a gift. It was made out the strongest steel from a place called Japan. You might need it if your going to Berk." He then gave me a beautiful carved sword with dragon inscriptions on the blade. I sheathed the blade and thanked him and went into the forest. When no one was nearby I shifted into my night fury form and flew towards Berk.

After hours of flying I finally reached the island at dark where it was already being raided by dragons.** "Jeez. Didn't expect it to be this tense."** I spoke to no one in particular. **"Night Fury!" **I heard a voice to my left and turned seeing an orange Deadly Nadder. **"Hello"** I spoke kindly. **"Why aren't you raiding? You need to blow up wood creatures!"** The nadder spoke commandingly. I frowned. I don't like people telling me what to do and asked why. **"Because we need to feed the queen! Thats why! Now do your job!"**

I was about to retort when the familiar sound of a night fury diving caught our attention and saw an explosion of purple flashed in front of a building. I turned my attention back to the nadder and the nadder gasped. **"Two Night furies!? I thought there was just one! Forgive me, you just look like the other one and if it wasn't for your scar you would be like twins!" **That stopped me centered. Twins! It can't be ...Zyrus. No! It's been a year it can't! I shook my head of my thoughts and retorted, **"What are we endangered? Of course there's more than one night fury." **The nadder then froze and his eyes become slitted and started speaking like he was in a trance. **"Yes that's true. After the raid we take you to the queen where she can give you a role and place for a new home." **I didn't like the nadders change in mood and started growling cautiously. **'Child why don't you listen to him.' **I heard a female voice in my head.

I was confused and for some reason I wanted to listen to that sweet voice but Wolf roared fearfully **'DON'T LISTEN TO THE VOICE!'** Soon the voice was heard again when I resisted. **'You are not one of my subjects. Hmm. This is interesting, You're a shifter. A legendary dragon. Listen to my voice young one.' **I then felt a buzzing in my head and my sight became blurry but it stopped when Wolf blocked my brain from the voice. But this caused us to become separated from each other mentally for a short time but I dealt with it.

The nadder charged me but I turned into a black mist making the nadder go through me and I struck the nadder with my strong tail knocking him into the village where he was killed by a red bearded viking. 'That must be the chief.' I thought to myself. I heard a sound to my right and met a bulky tail to the face. It knocked me to the ground out of vikings sight but the gronckle threw a lava blast at me but I just shield myself with my wings.

When I unfold them I saw the gronckle charge at me but I just smirked and back flip kicking the assailant away and into a bunch of spears sticking out. The gronckle died instantly when I found a spear struck his heart. I shifted into my human form and pulled out my sword when I saw a red Zippleback charging at a blond girl maybe two or three years older holding an axe ready to unleash it but when he caught sight of me he turned to my direction confusing the girl and saw me.

I glanced at the girl and back to the dragon where it charged and tried to tear me apart but I stepped to the right with great speed hearing a gasp from the girl and a grunt from the dragon. The dragon swung his tails at my chest but I did a 360 degree corkscrew over the tail and cut both of them in the process. I glanced at the girl again and saw her jaw dropped and her bright blue eyes widened in shock. I grinned and waved only for one of the dragon's heads to smash me into a wall. Before I blacked out I saw the evil grin of the dragon but I heard a scream and the young girls axe met the dragon's back.

Everything was blurry when I woke up but I could tell it was morning and I felt dizzy. 'Wolf you there?' I asked my dragonic half. **'Yeah but I can't see squat. Let me take control for a second.'** I felt Wolf's energy in my mind grew stronger and I allowed him to control my body. **'It still feels weird controlling your body.'** Wolf spoke. 'That's because you hate my legs.' I stated. **'Dragons don't walk on two legs. It is unnatural especially with no tails to balance yourself. Also, you have no protection.'** Wolf retorted. I mentally rolled my eyes. 'I know you hate human skin and rather have scales but we don't know where we are right now and I don't want the vikings thinking of us as monsters.'

Wolf didn't say anything for awhile and said yeah uncomfortably and I realized what he said and felt disgusted. 'No protection? You're disgusting, you know that?' **'At least us dragons hide our gender. And besides we share the same body and had this conversation already.'** Wolf blankly told me. 'Just give my body back, the blurs gone.' Wolf mumbled something about me being possessive and went back into my mind. Eel-eater. **'I heard that.'**

After ten minutes of searching the building, I believe it's a healer's hut, the door open revealing an old lady and the red bearded man I saw last night. "You must be the mysterious stranger I heard about. I am Stoick the Vast, Chief of this island. And what is your name lad?" Stoick asked suspiciously. "My name is Matt. I'm afraid I have forgotten my last name years ago." I told truthfully. I couldn't remember my last name since I was never considered family by my blood related father.

Stoick looked like he didn't believe me but he went to the next question and acted a bit surprised. "According to Astrid she saw you go against a zippleback and she told me that you showed great agility and speed against it. I got to say that I wouldn't believe it until I saw it myself when you did that impressive move to avoid that dragon's tail but to also cut it off cleanly earns some respect in battle. If only my son, Hiccup was like you." He then had a thoughtful expression but he shrugged it off but I knew what he was thinking. "Where did you come from? Where are your parents?" Stoick asked.

I became nervous but I sighed and told mostly the truth. "I came from an island outside of the archipelago. The tribe I came from was called the blooders." I noticed that Stoick flinched to the tribe's name but I ignored it and continued. "My mother died giving birth to me while my father is somewhere on the island being the chief he is." I spoke glumly. "You're his son?" Stoick asked in shock. I snorted. "Son? No I was nothing to him but I don't want to talk about it."

Stoick was about to ask another question but the old lady raised her hand to get the chiefs attention and wrote in the ground and pointed at me at the end. Stoick arched his brow but he nodded. He then motioned me outside and being the curious shifter, I followed. When I got outside I saw a beautiful village on land. Stoick smiled proudly and looked towards me and asked me one last question. "Are you a threat to us?" he asked seriously. I couldn't blame him and replied, "I am only a threat to my enemies but to my friends and allies I will protect them by my dying breath because it's my nature." Stoick smiled at my determination to protect people and proudly stated. "Then welcome to Berk, Matt!"

After my conversation with Stoick and my injuries check by Gothi, the village healer, I explored the village and met a few friendly vikings. While I was looking at a cart full of apples I saw a group of teens walking towards my direction but I paid them no mind until I heard a stutter behind me. "Um e-excused me." I turned around and saw the teens.

The one that spoke was chubby and I could tell was a bit timid and shy. "Hello, my name is Matt. What's yours?" I asked raising my hand for a handshake. The boy stuttered his name and shook my hand. He's quite large. "M-my name is Fishlegs Ingerman." **'Fish don't have legs though and he doesn't look like a fish.' **I heard Wolf confused. I chuckled and told him that's a good name. Two blond guys ...wait one of them scent is a girl, approached and introduced themselves. "Hi I'm Tuffnut." The male said. "And I'm Ruffnut." The female joined in. Then they both said, "Together we are the Thornstan twins." and knocked their heads together.** 'More like nutcases.' ** Wolf snickered. I introduced myself to them and then a boy that looks like my brother of my first life approached with a smirk and looked me up and down and then frowned. "He doesn't look much! Look at him I bet he's a weakling like Hiccup the Useless."

I growled and felt my eyes become slits but I focused on them not trying to be but it hurts when you hold them forcefully instead naturally. The kid smirked when he heard me growl and got into my face. "Oh what's wrong. Did I make you mad? Do you need your mama? I bet she doesn't even care about you because of your weak muscles. That why you're alone?" The bully mocked. I froze and the bully thought he struck me hard but instead I glared. Not just any glare. But a shifter glare. A type of ability that grants the shifter cold unfeeling power onto the target making them intimidated and aware of the shifter.

The bully didn't seem like he was affected but I saw the sweat pouring down his face. He started becoming uncomfortable. "Wooh, is it hot out here or what?" he asked no one in particular. I continued to glare and then grabbed his throat lifting him up in the air like he was a feather and spoke coldly. "'Doesn't care about me' eh? I think you got that wrong because my 'mama' loved me very much and the reason I'm alone is because I like being alone, have been for the last year." I referred to my dragonic mother and then grinned seeing the bully starting to choke. "You ok? Your breathing a bit too hard?" I chuckled darkly at the end. The bully was freaked out by my chuckle and I let him go making him fall on his butt and crawled as far away from me.

The blonde girl, that I saved from the zippleback, stepped up in front of me and my glare instantly shifted to a friendly demeanor. She blinked knowing the coldness was gone for some reason but she introduced herself. "I'm Astrid Hofferson. And the bully you scared was Snotlout Jorgenson. How did you do that anyway? It felt like a harsh winter swept up out of nowhere and you lifted Snotlout like he was a ragdoll." She asked. "My glare can have that effect on people. I'm kinda surprised you stepped up to be honest. I don't recall anyone ignoring my glare that easily. As for you second question? It's a gift." I said, ignoring the curious glances from the other teens. "Maybe because I wasn't your target." she shrugged.

I nodded agreeing with her on that observation. I then realized something. None of them is named Hiccup. "Shouldn't there be another one. Hiccup I think. I heard the Chief about his son and Snotlout mentioning him." I asked curiously. The teens groaned at the mention of the name. **'Aren't they cheery.' **I heard the excited sarcastic comment. What did this kid do to them. "I would ignore him if I were you. He's always messing up." Astrid blankly stated. This reminds me of the conversations of my first life. Poor Hiccup. He's like me. "So what does it matter? Can you show me where he is?" I said acting a bit aggressive. "Fine but you'll regret meeting him."

After awhile I was at the blacksmith shop and entered to find weapons and other dragon killing items. Wolf whimpered in my mind of seeing all the weapons. **'Why do these viking have to make so many weapons to kill our kind?' **'I agree with you there but they need to protect themselves somehow.' I told Wolf mentally. **'You sure are neutral about this war of humans and dragons.' **Wolf stated matter-of-factly. I frowned and replied, 'I'm just saying that if the humans don't protect themselves they'll go extinct wouldn't you defend yourself if your life was on the line.' **'I see your reasoning but still I wish there would be no more killing against us and humans.'** "Hey there lad!" I heard a cheerful voice behind me.

I turned around and stepped back seeing a yellow mustached man who is missing an arm and a leg. "Aah. You must be Matt. Names Gobber, I'm the blacksmith around here." He said with his left arm up for a handshake but I didn't shake it since it was a hook. Gobber looked confused until he saw the problem and switched his hands so I could shake it. When I shook it firmly he was surprised by my strength. "You have a strong grip there, Matt. So what can ol' Gobber do for yer?" He asked. "Thank you for the compliment. I'm actually looking to meet someone named Hiccup. Do you know him?" I asked Gobber. Gobber laughed and explained why. "Know him? He's my apprentice for Thor's sake. He's in the back. I bet you'll two will get along just fine."

I thanked him and headed to the back where my head almost met an arrow. My instincts kicked in and quickly caught the arrow and looked at the attacker but instead of hostility it was fear. "OH MY GODS! I'M SO SORRY!" A boy yelled

I looked at him and I could tell why he was called Hiccup. He had brown hair and green forest eyes and he was scrawny, didn't have much muscle but like my sire said, 'It is not the muscle that makes you great. It's what you do that makes you great.' I put the arrow down and shrugged it off, surprising the boy. He was about to speak but I interrupted him. "Don't worry about it. Everything is cool. My name is Matt." "uh ...I'm Hiccup. And again I'm sorry about that. The mechanism that pulls the strings of the launcher snapped which made the arrow flew ...towards your face." He said the last part uncomfortably. "Thanks for summing that up." I sarcastically said.

Hiccup instantly laughed and I joined in just because. "Haha. I always say that." Hiccup said when he calmed down. "Really!? That's convenient." I said. Then Hiccup's face saddened and I became concerned for him. I asked him if he's alright and he shook his head. "No it's not that its just I haven't felt like this for a long time with…" He stopped for a moment and turned to my direction. "with a friend." he finished. He was exactly like me and he has no friends to count on to be there for him. **'Then become his first friend.'** Wolf spoke smiling in my mind. I smiled as well and said, "You shouldn't be sad because you already have a friend." Hiccup looked confused. "Who?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and pointed at myself. "Me duh." Hiccup looked surprised. "B-but you shouldn't be my friend. I'm Hiccup the Use-" "Finished that word and I will throw you off the highest mountain." I threatened interrupting him.

Hiccup glared at me but when my eyes shifted a bit he became spooked and shook his head and looked again only to find them back to normal. **'Jeez you almost blew it.' **Wolf told me. 'I can't help it when people tick me off.' I mentally thought to Wolf. He just scoffed. Hiccup looked into my eyes again and looked away when nothing else happened and spoke. "Look, Matt. No one likes me because I make everything worse and if you are my friend you will be an outsider like me." I didn't listen and instead argued with him calmly. "Hiccup you have no idea what I have been through to get here to this island. I know what it is to be an outsider already Hiccup and I don't want you to be alone like I did." I whispered the last part. Hiccup asked what I meant. "What is your father like? Personally." I replied with a question.

He seemed confused by my question but he answered slowly. "Well...uh, dad and I have more of a one-sided conversation and uh, everytime I do something wrong he sees me as a disappointment." I started to tear up and Hiccup noticed instantly. "Do you know what it feels like to not just be shunned but also beaten up by your own father? Telling you that you will always be the Wretch of the family? Do you truly know what it's like to never be loved by your own flesh and blood. To be considered… a freak?"I told him my awful story.

Wolf started to be concerned for my well being and wanted to comfort me physically but to do that he has appear to others but with a human nearby he can't do anything. Hiccup started to be concerned as well and asked softly, "You're joking, right? I-I mean I sure that never happened to yo-" Hiccup stopped talking when I nodded telling him that's how I have been all my life. **'Untrue, you had your night fury family.'** Wolf tried to comfort. 'But I left mom and my brother, who blames me for sire's death.' I coldly my thoughts to Wolf was interrupted when I felt Hiccup pulling me into a hug. I felt myself starting to cry and found myself hugging him back.

After a long moment of crying and hugging Hiccup, we let go and found ourselves outside with Hiccup being my guide. He showed me everything from the great hall to the dragon arena to the center of the village until we were stopped by Snotlout and his gang. I narrowed my eyes at him and the others and looked around, we were alone. "So, you think having a friend will protect you, Useless?" Snotlout smirked.

Hiccup was shaking terribly but I put my hand on his shoulder and put him behind me making me the main target now. Snotlout's smirked dropped but only for a second. "Shouldn't have done that. Now you'll pay for what you did to me." Snotlout sneered cracking his knuckles. **'Let this human try!'** Wolf roared in excitement. Snotlout went for a punch but I was faster countering the fist towards the side and went for a jab to his nose. "Ow! Ow ow ow! Uh I think I'm going to black out!" And black out he did.

Everyone in the area was shocked at how quickly the fight ended. **'That's it?'** Wolf spoke disappointed then roared. **'Just one punch. ONE PUNCH AND HE BLACKS OUT!" **Like Wolf, I was disappointed and frowned until Tuffnut punched me in the cheek. Everything froze and I slowly looked at Tuffnut who was sweating bullets. "Uh, Wrong move?" He said nervously.

I smiled surprising him and said 'nice punch' then grabbed him and his sister and slammed their heads together, knocking both of them out. **'I got to say that Tuffnut had guts punching you.' **Wolf praised the human. I nodded mentally and turned to Fishlegs, who was as pale as a ghost, and Astrid looking shocked by my strength and speed of taking down Snotlout and the Twins in just a few seconds. Fishlegs seemed like a nice guy but Astrid I don't know. "Leave." I growled coldly. Fishlegs screamed and ran like a monstrous nightmare was after him and Astrid slowly retreated but looked back before leaving.

"Wow." I heard Hiccup behind me. I smirked and went to the great hall but not without Hiccup following me. Oh yeah I could get used to this.


	9. The Raid of Berk

'Three Years of living on the island of Berk, I learned everything from reading and writing Norse to training of being a viking, Wolf didn't like that part but he accepted it. Oh, Stoick opened his home to me and I became Hiccup's roommate and became his best friend ...no, brother. But that didn't replace the hole that Zyrus left in my heart. No one can replace it, just muffle the pain. I'm 13 now and Hiccup is 15 and we were just sleeping until ..."Dragons." Hiccup said when he shut the door. I came down the stairs when I heard the word and instantly groaned

For the last three years the queen ordered the enslaved dragons to raid the island and capture me but instead of being captured and returning with their prize, they returned empty handed but it hasn't stopped for years. "Come on Hiccup. TO THE FOOOOORGE!" I yelled dramatically. Hiccup rolled his eyes saying sure. A lot of the vikings told us to get inside because Hiccup is considered a nuisance as well as me because I become friends with him, well that's their problem. "Hiccup I would probably avoid that area before Stoick-" "Hiccup!" I was interrupted when Stoick grabbed the boy into the air. "What's he's doing out!? What are you doing out!? Get inside! Matt-" I knew my role. "Right. Get Hiccup to safety and take out any dragons." Stoick nodded and I sprinted towards the forge with Hiccup by my side. Soon we found ourselves at the forge and Gobber telling us that we could have been carried off. "What? No, they wouldn't know what to do with all this." Hiccup said while posing his small muscles.

'**After the raid, feed him lots of fish and mutton. Get him all fat up and train him till he drops. That should get him to have some impressive muscles.'** Wolf spoke mentally. I chuckled at both Hiccup and Wolf's comments. "Well they need toothpicks don't they?" Gobber jokes. I rolled my eyes while me and Hiccup opened the shop and brought the broken weapons to work on them. I was about to hit a sword when I found Hiccup over the edge of the counter staring dreamily at Astrid.

'I don't like that girl.' **'Not a perfect mate for Hiccup either. Unless something happened that changed her mind about him. Hiccup? He needs a more appropriate name, don't you think?'** 'Agreed, how bout Kaylzrorth?' I asked jokingly. Wolf snorted chuckling in my head. **'As in the clumsy? Hiccup may be clumsy but he is very smart. Gifted even. How bout Payveg or Tyndag? Both mean bright and gifted by the ancient dragon tongue of Noctis.' **'What about a Shifter name?' **'I don't know it depends on the person. But I think Lightning is good for him because of his quick thinking and his speed ...if only he wouldn't stop tripping on his own feet.' **Wolf chortled.

I snorted in amusement and caught Hiccup before Gobber could reach him but he complained. "Oh come on. Let me leave my mark." "You'll get your mark. All in the wrong places!" Gobber said pointing repeated at Hiccup's chest. He wouldn't have it however. "Come on, just one minute. I'll kill a dragon and I might even get a date." I felt Wolf rolled his eyes in the back of my head. I crossed my arms and pointed out a few things. "Hiccup. Your my best friend and brother. But you can't lift a hammer, swing a sword, or throw one of these.

When I lifted the last thing a viking grabbed it and threw it at a gronckle and knocked it out of the sky. **'Another one lost.' **Wolf sadly crooned. Hiccup, the most stubborn brother of mine showed me and Gobber his newest invention, which I widen my eyes at. "Which is why I have this to throw it for me." Hiccup commented before it suddenly activated and hit a viking to the head. **'HAHAHA! NICE!'** Wolf laughed at the unfortunate viking

Gobber glared at Hiccup and walked towards him. "Now this here is what we're talking about!" "Minor Calibration issue-" Hiccup tried to explain but was interrupted by Gobber. "Don't. If you want to kill a dragon, you have stopped all ...this." Gobber said gesturing to Hiccup's body. Me and Wolf were horrified. To judge someone by their looks is not a way to make things better. "GOBBER! You just gestured to 'all' of him!" I yelled but he smiled and responded, "Yes! Matt's right, stop being all of you."

Wolf and I screamed in my head of how idotic Gobber is being right now. Hiccup agreed with us coldly. "Ohhhh" "Ohhhh yeah" Gobber responded. "You think you can keep all of this raw vikingness contained. THEIR WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!" **'I agreed. If a hatchling's family keeps them isolated from the outside world. It will never prove itself to its family and the consequences can cause problems for both.'** I sighed. 'Sadly vikings don't care about the consequences. I can't believe Gobber would say that. OF ALL VIKINGS!' "I'll take my chances." Gobber replied blankly. "Sword. Sharpen. Now." Gobber handed Hiccup a sword to sharpen but before he left, he glanced at me only to flinch in fear when his eyes met mine.

The message was clear. I was mad at him for what he said to Hiccup. I turned towards Hiccup and walked towards him when Gobber left. "Hiccup? Forget what Gobber-" I was interrupted when I heard the familiar sound of a night fury diving and the screaming of. "NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" Then on cue, the vikings ducked for cover when the night fury fired its plasma bolt at the catapults. I turned towards Hiccup but he wasn't there and when I turned around Hiccup's invention was gone as well. My eyes slitted for a second. "Son of a eal-eater." I mumbled frustrated and ran to track him down.

I soon found him screaming being chased by a monstrous nightmare. "Hiccup! I'm coming!" I yelled in fear. That's one of my weaknesses. I am completely vulnerable when my loved ones are in critical danger. But I can still fight if the option stands. I ran full speed at the dragon and unsheathed my claws ready to kill the dragon to protect Hiccup but Wolf stopped the claws halfway. **'No Nightshift! We need to keep what you are a secret or the village will kill you! Save Hiccup but don't use your dragonic weapons use your speed and agility!' **'Oh all right. We'll try it your way.' I sheathed my claws away and picked up my speed barely making it when all of a sudden Stoick came out of nowhere and tackled the dragon away from Hiccup.

I jumped onto a crate and landed on the dragon's back and started slamming my fist on the dragon's head when it tried to shake me off but with no success. With one final hit I jumped off the dragon's back when it started to fly away and I landed right by Stoick. We soon turned towards a burning pillar which started tilting away and finally collapsing to reveal Hiccup but the pillar started destroying stuff causing me, Wolf and Hiccup to winced everytime and finally reached the captured nadders which allowed them to escape.

"Sorry dad." Hiccup said. I watched the dragon's leave with our food once again and sighed, turning to the Chief's home until I heard "But I hit a night fury." I widened my eyes in disbelief and Wolf growled impossible and turned to ask how but it was interrupted when Stoick instantly grabbed the back of Hiccup's vest and carried him to the middle of the village but Hiccup kept going. "No I actually hit it. It crashed into the forest. We can send a scout party and then-" "STOP!" Stoick yelled shutting Hiccup up. "Just Stop. Whenever you show up, disaster follows! Winter is coming and I have an entire village to feed!" Stoick stated. Once again Hiccup made his famous sarcastic comments. "To be honest we could use a little less feeding." He sarcastically said.

I glanced to my right and saw a few vikings taking offense to that comment and putting a hand on their stomach. **'He has a point. They need less drinking too.'** Wolf agreed but I still felt the disbelief of what Hiccup said earlier and I agreed. Stoick didn't like Hiccup's comment. "THIS ISN'T A JOKE HICCUP! Why don't you follow the simplest orders?" Stoick said tiredly at the end. "It's just when I see a dragon, I just want to kill it. You know, It's who I am, dad."

I put my hand on Hiccup's shoulder and he turned to my direction. "Hiccup you are many things but a dragon killer. Isn't one of them." I said with a smile but it didn't cheer him up and Stoick didn't make it better. "Get him home. I got his mess to clean up." I growled and caught Stoick's attention. "Make sure Matt goes there too so he can actually watch Hiccup this time." Hiccup glanced at me in shock. Stoick never treats me like he does to Hiccup but I guess the tribe calling me an outcast has finally reached him. I felt Gobber's hand on my shoulder and I instantly growled a warning causing him to back off. I followed Hiccup to his house and the teens were there insulting Hiccup and me as well but only a little.

I was stopped by Tuffnut however. Believe it or not, Tuffnut became my second best friend and we were the ultimate jokers in the village alongside Ruffnut who disturbingly started to like me. He seems like a muttonhead but he is quite smart and enjoys a good chat. "So how in the world did you get in trouble Matt? The chief doesn't put the blame on you unless caught with me which it never happens since we always escape together thanks to you and cause even more chaos-" "Getting off subject Tuff." I interrupted with a smirk. He laughed in amusement. "Sorry, anyway why are you going with Use-I mean Hiccup to his house?" Tuffnut said nervously when he almost called Hiccup, Useless.

He knew I didn't like it because Hiccup was my best friend and the last time he said it ...wellllll he was with Gothi for about a week but he still considered me his best friend and I as well. **'If only you can get Tuffnut as Hiccup's friend.'** Wolf thoughtfully said one day. "He's just having a rough day. I mean would you be angry if we are low on food and winter is coming and being raided every single night?" I then realized. "What am I saying? Of course you will think it will be fun because of all of the chaos." Tuffnut smiled confirming my observation. "You know it! Anyway you should get going. Looks like Gobber is getting annoyed by waiting for you it looks like." I glanced at Gobber and Tuffnut was right he was getting annoyed.

I nodded to Tuff and said goodbye walking back to Hiccup and Gobber but I first knocked Snotlout unconscious when he said something bad to Hiccup. "I did hit it." Hiccup said referring to the night fury he hit. "Sure you did." Gobber stated sarcastically. "He doesn't listen to me." "It runs in the family." I said blankly, not in the mood. "And when he does talk to me it is always with this scowl." Hiccup then does an impression of his father. "Excuse me barmaid. I believe you gave me the wrong offspring. I specifically ordered a boy with beefy arms with glory on the side! THIS HERE! This here is a talking fishbone! Oh and lets not forget you gave me the wrong guardian to protect my village and keep this fishbone in line. Who doesn't just do enough but also keep secrets from the entire village!"

I felt my heart shatter. I still kept my secrets from the village and Stoick still doesn't trust me and what hurts the most is that I haven't told Hiccup of what I am. Hiccup met my saddened gaze and instantly regretted it. "M-Matt that wasn't what I meant. I was just saying that were unappreciative but y-you know you will always tell me everything right? You always have." My heart broke even more and I couldn't look at his green eyes. Those eyes remind me too much of Zyrus. "Y-Yeah I a-always do." I lied. **'Nightshift. I'm sure he'll understand. He isn't like any of the other vikings afterall.'** Wolf conforted me but I was still afraid.

Gobber tried to make things better for us. "You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not that he doesn't like what's on the outside its whats INSIDE that he can't stand." It did not work. Hiccup and I stared dryly at him. "Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup and I responded at the same time. "Look the point is, just stop being something that you're not." Gobber said trying to make us feel better. "We just want to be like you guys." Hiccup said and we left going into the house leaving Gobber sighing and walking away but he missed us going through the back door with Hiccup leading while I followed him to get answers. What a night.


	10. Brother's Reunited Part 1

I wonder what the village is talking about this time. I bet it's another meeting to find the nest and I bet he used the same excuse of 'whoever stays will watch over Hiccup and me.' How perfect.

Anyway Hiccup and I have spent all morning trying to find the night fury that Hiccup hit but I'm hoping we don't find him/her. One reason is that night furies are rare these days and one being hit will bring us closer to extinction. The other reason ...I don't want to know if the night fury is my dragonic brother, Zyrus. I can't face him and just thinking about him brings back too many bad memories. **"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT SIRE IS DEAD!"** AGH! I still have nightmares that will haunt me forever. I wish I could just get rid of them but it ain't easy.

"Agh! Where is it!? It should be right here in this area!" Hiccup yelled turning his frustration on his journal scribbling everywhere and finally closing it. "Most vikings lose their ax, or their helmet. But no, we seem to lose an entire dragon." I then notice a branch ready to be pushed away but ready go back swinging, and Hiccup was going to swat it. I tried to warn him. "Uh, Hiccup I wouldn't swat-" "OW!" Hiccup yelled in pain when the branch hit him in the face. I snickered at his misfortune. "That branch."

I then notice a tree being cracked open. Like something crashed into it and Hiccup noticed it as well. We followed our eyes to more of the damaged forest and decided to follow it. When we got to a little area Hiccup poked his head over a rock and instantly went back down gasping. He looked back up with me along the way and we couldn't believe our eyes. A night fury tied up, motionless.

Hiccup became cheerful of his accomplishment while I was the opposite. "Yes! This changes everything Matt! I have slain this mighty beast!" Hiccup said while putting his left foot on the motionless dragon until it shifted startling both me and Hiccup, who was knocked back. We realized it was still alive. It's green eyes staring at Hiccup and m-Wait. His eyes. NO! IT CAN'T BE HIM! I was so shocked by the revelation of who the night fury might be I barely noticed Hiccup was about to kill the dragon with his knife.

I became fearful of what he was about to do. "HIC-" "I can't." Hiccup said lowering his knife. I released a breath of relief until I saw Hiccup cutting the ropes keeping the night fury trapped. I tried to stop him but with the last rope cut, the dragon pounced onto Hiccup alongside me and we became pin. Even my dragon strength didn't help because of the overwhelming familiar scent of the dragon.

We stared into the night fury's slitted eyes while it stared back towards Hiccup but soon focused his attention on me. It took a glance of my face and instantly was staring at the scar on my left eye. Realization and shock appeared in his eyes and then he roared into Hiccup's face and took off but took me in the process. Out of Instinct, I knocked his paws away from my body and landed on the other side of the cove. I turned my direction to Hiccup but he was passed out, allowing me to transform into my night fury form and went into a battle stance towards the other night fury. His eyes were huge and he muttered a name. **"Nightshift?"**

I froze immediately. It was him ...Zyrus. I started to growl when he took a step forward and froze when he heard my growling. He could tell that there was pain, anger and sadness in my eyes for just seeing him. After a long silence, I finally spoke. **"After all these years. After four long years, you would still say my name?" **Zyrus looked down and started shuffling nervously. **"I was looking for you after you left and-"** **"YOU LIE!"** I roared tears streaming down my dragonic snout. **"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! Y-YOU NEVER LOVED ME EVER SINCE I KILLED SIRE!" **I was in a mental breakdown and was ready to fight Zyrus but he surprised me. **"I WAS A FOOL! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER BLAMED YOU FOR SIRE'S DEATH!" **He yelled but he calmed. "**It was not your fault and you are wrong…. I will always love you, my little brother."**

Those last words broke me. I crumbled in a heap of scales and cried for the first time in four years. I felt Zyrus's wings closed around me and I pulled closer to my brother. My brother. The hole in my heart has once again been filled with his love and this time I'm making sure it stays forever until our deaths. But ...What of Hiccup? I can't just leave and Hiccup is like another brother to me. But since Zyrus can't fly I'll get them to-Wait a minute. I got out of Zyrus embrace and look at his tailfin and froze. Part of his tailfin was missing. I started crying again and turned to him. **"I swear on my life that one day I'll get you to fly again. Somehow."** I swore with determination. Zyrus smiled sadly and licked my tears aways. **"I don't think you can fix this brother. Nothing can."** He said.

I looked down sadly until my eyes widened and turned to the unconscious Hiccup. **'Dragons can't grow back tails but a human can make them. I like your thinking Nightshift. Except-" **Wolf hesitated. **'I need to convince him somehow.'** I replied mentally. Soon Hiccup was starting to move and wake up. I quickly turned to Zyrus and told him to hide and that I'll return later while I transformed back into my human form and ran towards Hiccup. "HICCUP! You alright, bro?" I spoke in fake concerned. Hiccup shook his head from his sleep and answered. "Yeah wait didn't the night fury took you." "uh, yeah but you know me-" "Arg. I keep forgetting your a born dragon killer." Hiccup said. I frowned at the words 'dragon killer' because I am a dragon, a night fury to be exact. When Hiccup saw my frowned he misunderstood what it meant. "I'm sorry! You're about my height and build and people can sometimes think that you wouldn't be able to kill a dragon!" I sighed in annoyance until I just realized something. "I didn't kill the night fury but why did you released it instead of killing it?" I said in confusion. I was relieved that Hiccup didn't kill Zyrus but I wanted to know why.

Hiccup eyes widened and didn't say anything but I knew better. He saw it. He saw the feelings of fear and understanding. The same thing that happened to me all those years ago. "I thought bringing a dragon head, especially a night fury, will get you the respect of the village and your father?" I asked, waiting for an answer. Hiccup's shoulders slumped and started to walk back to the village. "Yeah but after this. I don't think I'll ever be one of them. I'll forever be Useless"

My eyes became slits and I instantly grabbed Hiccup's shoulder firmly but gently. He stopped immediately, knowing what I'm about to say is serious. "Hiccup. You are right. You'll never be one of the vikings. Because you are more than that." I turned my head towards where we just left and continued. "You showed that dragon mercy. You showed an enemy mercy and freed him and he chose to spare you as well. That type of compassion is the most powerful thing in the world, Hiccup and if used right you can gain powerful allies. But you also need trust as well. Trust in your friends and instincts. You are not Useless Hiccup, you are just misguided because you don't trust yourself and let everyone get to you. I know this sounds like Astrid talking but a warrior learns to follow orders, but also to follow their own heart despite what others think. You are a warrior Hiccup and I believe you can become a great leader one day. You just need to follow your heart and do what you think is right." I said with a smile and chuckle because of Hiccup's awed expression.

"How did you do that ...that inspiring speech." Hiccup asked still in awe. I smiled remembering the exact same words I told Hiccup that my mentor, Killas told me. "I was taught by my mentor, Killas. When everyone looked down on me he would say the same words to me that I just told you now. Also it is part of my gift." Hiccup was confused on the last part. "What gift?" "NOTHING!" I replied immediately.

Hiccup seemed surprised by my outburst but he respected my privacy and let it go. Sadly Wolf wasn't the same. **'YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM!?'** I shook my head in pain and replied. **'He's not ready. I'll tell him. But not now.' 'Fine. But remember your own words, compassion is the most powerful but it is nothing without trust. TRUST, NIGHTSHIFT. Don't forget it and one day he will find out. Question is, will you tell him? Or will he find out on his own and you will lose his trust?' **I sighed in annoyance but deep down I knew he was right. I will tell Hiccup as soon as I think he's ready. I didn't have to wait long to find out.


	11. Welcome to Dragon Training

After an hour of running to the village we finally found ourselves inside Hiccup's house but Stoick was apparently waiting for us. I motioned Hiccup up the stairs with me and we tried to sneak up but with Hiccup's 'amazing' luck the stairs creaked. "Son." Hiccup became nervous. "Uh dad! I uh have to tell you something." He said while coming down with me alongside him. "I also have something to tell you and Matt." Stoick said. I sat down on a piece of wood and listened. **'They'll talk at the same time and go 'what?'** Wolf said and laughed when they did.

"You first." Hiccup said. Stoick sighed. "Ok, you got your wish. Dragon training tomorrow." My eyes widen. Uh oh. Hiccup instantly regretted his decision. "Oh man I should have gone first. You know there are too many dragon slaying vikings, I think we need more bread-making vikings-" "Bread making vikings? Really?" I interrupted with a blank look. Hiccup looked at me annoyed and I raised my hands in defense. "You need this." Stoick said giving Hiccup an axe. "I don't want to fight dragons, dad." Hiccup said nervously. Stoick chuckled of course. "Of course you want to fight dragons."

I frowned. Hiccup doesn't want to. "Ok rephrase that. I can't kill dragons." Hiccup said louder. "But you will kill dragons." Stoick said with a frown. "No I'm pretty sure that I can't kill dragons." Hiccup tried to convince his father. "Hiccup." "Are you even listening?" Hiccup said before being interrupted by Stoick. "This is serious, son! When you lift this weapon with you. You walk like us." **'Oh sure walk like a buffoon.'** I smirked. "You speak like us." **'Great! Hiccup will talk like them! Nightshift, get the soap.'** I laughed mentally at that. "You think like us." **'What's thinking all you have are rocks for brains.'** I frowned at that. **'What? It's true."** "No more...this" Stoick said gesturing to Hiccup. My eyes slitted but only for a moment. "You just gestured to all of him." I said annoyed. "Deal?" Stoick said ignoring me. "This conversation sounds one-sided." **'just like the other conversations, Hiccup.' **"Deal!?" Stoick said firmly. Hiccup sighed. "Deal." Stoick nodded. "Good, and Matt? Keep an eye on Hiccup. I don't want another mess up." I snarled lowly but not enough for him to hear and nodded. **'HE HAS SOME NERVE!' **Wolf roared.

Once Stoick left for the expedition to the nest, which he won't find anytime soon, I turned to Hiccup and snarled. "You need to teach him that he's underestimating us." Hiccup responded by raising his hands to the air and yelled. "YOU THINK HE'S GOING TO LISTEN!?" **'He has a point.'** Wolf spoke. I sighed. "Lets just go to bed. We need the sleep. And NO excuses on projects, last time you did that I could barely fly-I mean walk straight!" I almost revealed my secret. Hiccup raised his eyebrow and stepped forward and I felt cornered like a wild animal well I am a dragon. "Ever since we found that night fury you have been acting strangely. Matt what's going on?" Hiccup asked concerned. I want to tell him but I can't, not now. But maybe if I reveal some of my past his curiosity will be sated. Hopefully.

"I knew that night fury long ago." I said revealing some of my past. "Wait What!? You knew that night fury!?" Hiccup said in shock. I waved my hand in stop motion. "I'll tell you later but for now you need to trust me, Ok." "Ok, but still you knew and I feel like there's more of your story than let on." Hiccup said suspiciously. I snarled and Hiccup flinched at my words. "Let. It. Go." Hiccup nodded his head but I could see the hurt in his eyes and my dragonic personality isn't helping in the matter, weird it's never …that aggressive before. "I'm sorry Hiccup, it's just been a long day. Hopefully we'll survive dragon training. I bet Gobber will probably say…"

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber gleefully introduced us this morning. "No turning back." I heard Astrid whispered thanks to my dragon hearing. "I hope I get some serious burns. I want to feel the pain." Tuffnut spoke out loud. I laughed at his last sentence while Hiccup sarcastically said, "Yeah pain. Love it." Everyone turned to our direction with disgust and disappointment but they wouldn't dare say anything while I was with Hiccup. "Tuff if you got serious burns there is a chance that you'll be crippled and the public won't be attracted to you anymore." I said chuckling.

Tuffnuts eyes widen from what I just said. "By Loki your right Matt! I need to have my handsome image. Thanks for keeping my mind straight." "Which Mind? The unstable or the stupid?" I smirked while Tuffnut glared. "You sir are playing a dangerous game! Also was that a trick question?" I was about to answer "stupid then" but Gobber interrupted our conversation. "Let's get started. Whoever does well in training will have the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber explained and Snotlout, as always, teases Hiccup and me. "Hiccup already killed a night fury and demon boy killed more dragons than anyone so does that make them disqualified or…" The Twins laughed until Snotlout called me demon boy and Astrid and Fishlegs flinched and froze

"What did you just call me?" I coldly snarled with Hiccup and Gobber trying to calm me down and having a hard time holding me. Snotlout laughed uncomfortably and tried to avoid my gaze but when he glanced at my eyes he became afraid. Astrid understood the situation and punched Snotlout in the stomach instantly making me calm again.

Ever since I became a Berkian Astrid wanted to know more about me and she figured out what helps calm me down or what makes me angry and once upon a time we were friends but we drifted apart because of the coldness she gives to Hiccup. I nodded my thanks and we joined the rest of the teens but not while Gobber was talking to us. "Don't worry Hiccup. You're small and weak. They'll think of you as sick or insane and go for more viking like teens. As for you Matt, you are capable of dealing with them but with all the increased raiding and dragons chasing you, well I hope you had a light breakfast." "You better hope you have a light breakfast Gobber because your increasing your chances of losing another limb if you keep calling Hiccup weak." I growled.

Hiccup glanced at me in concern and I don't blame him because ever since my reunion with Zyrus my dragonic side became erratic, especially since the queen constantly invades my mind with the combination of staying in my human form and the urge to transform and fly became harder and harder to resist her and Wolf doesn't help since he's resisting it as well but once he breaks I'll break and I'm afraid of what happens if anyone besides a dragon is near. Gobber hobbled forward with a smile apparently not hearing my threat.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!" "Speed: eight; Armor: twelve." I heard Fishlegs says and decided to join in. "The Hideous Zippleback!" "Plus eleven times two." I stated. Fishlegs turns to me and grins since we love to compare dragon facts. **'For a human, legs that are fish aren't bad in knowing dragon's stats. I say intelligence: forty-two.'** Wolf stated proudly towards Fishlegs intelligence. "The Monstrous Nightmare!" "Firepower: fifthteen." "Eyesight: nine." Fishlegs and I said. "The Terrible Terror!" "Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!" "Intelligence: six!" "CAN YOU TWO STOP THAT!?" Gobber yelled and placed his hand on a lever and continued calmly. "And ...the Gronckle." Fishlegs leaned towards me and whispered, "Jaw strength: eight." "Twelve if hungry." I whispered back with a smirk. "Woah woah wait! Aren't you going to teach us first!?" Snotlout said panicky. I snorted and replied, "You forget that Gobber believes in learning on the job." "I believe in learning on the job." Gobber said and activated the lever, freeing the gronckle from its prison.

Everyone split up to avoid the dragon and I almost got smashed to the wall but I slid under the dragon who slammed into the wall destorianting it for a second. "Todays about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead!" 'Thanks for the reminder.' I thought to myself. "Quick! What's the first thing you need?" Gobber instructed. "A doctor!?" Hiccup yelled and I rolled my eyes of his answers. "Plus five speed!?" Fishlegs blurted out and I got irritated. "A shield!" I yelled alongside with Astrid. We both glanced at each other and split up towards the shields when Gobber told us to get them. "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!" Gobber instructed while helping Hiccup with his shield.

I rolled to the left, grabbing my shield in the process, when I found a fireball came towards me and almost took my body if it wasn't for my agility and instincts. "SCALES! That was too close!" I yelled and turned and saw that the Tuffnut and Ruffnut were fighting over a shield. **'I heard of being distracted during a battle, but this is just ridiculous.'** Wolf chuffed mentally. 'What do you expect? They are the Twins.' I thought to Wolf. I heard a snort meaning true and then the twins shield exploded into splinters and knocked the twins into a daze getting them out. "Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" Expected. "Those shields are good for another thing: noise!"

I widened my eyes and cursed. I hate noise especially with my dragon hearing. "Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!" I heard Gobber say before the teens started hitting their weapons against their shields and causing me and the gronckle to shake our heads violently. Everything became blurry and I couldn't focus and almost fell to the ground if Hiccup hadn't caught me. I could barely focus but I could tell there was worry and confusion on his face before the gronckle blasted Fishlegs shield to pieces knocking us out of our stupor.

The noise thankfully stopped and I got up surprising Hiccup and laughed when I saw Snotlout got out as well. It was just me, Hiccup and Astrid left. Hiccup turned towards towards Astrid and smiled a bit. "So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?" He said to Astrid. Oh lovely. "Nope, just you." She said and ran away leaving me and Hiccup alone with the gronckle who fired a lava blast between us knocking Hiccup's shield away from him and blinding me for a minute. "Last shot left! Hiccup!" I heard Gobber yell. I turned towards the gronckle who was charging towards Hiccup and pinned him to the wall and was about to fire.

I became enraged and only one thing was clear: protect Hiccup. "NO!" I roared and with unnatural speed I crashed into the dragon making it miss Hiccup by a head. The gronckle was desoriated but I didn't give it any chance to adjust. I smashed my fists into the gronckles side dodging a bite in the process and unsheathed my claws slicing into the gronckles hard skin making it roar in pain. I smelt the gronckle's fear and tried to escape and beg for mercy but I grabbed the gronckles tail and pulled knocking the dragon to the ground and I got close to the dragon's face.

My eyes were slitted and I snarled in dragon with only the gronckle hearing. **"If you dare try to kill Hiccup again, I will slit your throat and feed on your entrails. Am I clear!?"** The gronckle eyes widened and replied fearfully in a femine voice, **"Y-Your a s-shifter? O-Of course, just p-please don't kill me! D-Death by a shifter is worse than any d-death caused by h-humans!" **I snarled one last time and finally let the gronckle go who quickly went back to her cage, and turned being greeted by shocked expressions from everyone. I ignored them and went towards Hiccup who had a dumb struck expression on his face, so I did what I always do to snap him out of it. I slap him.

*Smack* "OW! Was that really necessary!?" He yelled which I replied blankly, "Yes." Gobber finally got out his stupor and said, "Well that was intense as always Matt. Anyway a dragon will always ...always go for the kill." The last part was directed towards Hiccup who had a thoughtful expression on his face. I smirked knowing he wants answers.

"Why didn't you?" Hiccup asked to no one. We were back in the forest studying the ropes that Hiccup cut to free my brother. I answered his question. "You freed him. You gave him mercy and he the same to you. Not all dragons want to kill, they just want to be left alone." Hiccup nodded but he asked something that made me tense. "What was that about in the arena? I have never seen you like that before and ...actually I don't know what I saw but I swear that you had claws." He said shaking his head but he became suspicious when I avoided eye contact with him. "Matt? Do you have something to say?" He asked narrowing his eyes. I was sweating bullets but I calmly told a white-lie. "You remembered that I wore gloves during raids and at the arena?" Hiccup became confused but he nodded. "Well like you, I invented something to help me in battle. Within the gloves are retractable claw-shaped blades and it took a long time to build and find the materials for it." I lied smiling at the end.

Hiccup's eyes widen and exclaimed, "That's incredible, Matt! Hidden weapons that's just a finger away! This will definitely change the turn in battle!" Then he frowned. "But you still haven't answer on what happened to you at the arena?" I frowned but I answered after a minute. "You were in danger. You're basically my brother and I care a lot about you. I can't stand around while your getting killed." "What about your unnatural speed?" Hiccup asked. "Are you seriously asking about my speed when I'm the fastest and strongest viking despite my physical appearance?" I stated gesturing to my muscles. "Ha ha. Yeah your right. But thanks Matt for saving me ...but I'm worried for you." Hiccup said to me. I raised my eyebrow in question if it was about the dragon I beat and decided to head towards the cove.

I heard Hiccup stuttered in disbelief and then I felt a hand on my shoulder and on instinct I instantly grabbed the perpetrator arm and threw him to the ground and put my blade to his throat.** 'Kill him.' **I heard the queen's voice and wanted to obey that sweet voice and just do her bidding. "MATT WAIT!" I heard throughout the ordeal and looked towards the voice and I felt myself froze when I found my blade at Hiccup's throat. I reeled back and spoke fearfully, "OH GODS! HICCUP I'M SO SORRY!" Hiccup nodded and slowly got up aware of my fear state. "This is why I'm worried about you Matt. This has been going on ever since you first came to Berk three years ago. Please. Tell me what's going on." Hiccup pleaded but I refused to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry Hiccup but it's too personal and the only way for me to tell you is to gain the night fury's trust. That's all I can say." I hate telling Hiccup that but that's all I can say.

Hiccup finally gave up interrogating me when he realized it was pointless. After a few minutes, we arrived at the cove but Zyrus wasn't there. Hiccup picked up a scale and observed it until a black blur flew in front of us and scaring us back. It was Zyrus and he was trying to fly. I was trying so hard not to cry but the guilt was immense. "You ok, Matt?" Hiccup said worriedly. I shook my head with tears in my eyes. "He can't fly. He loves flying and you took that from him." I cried but stopped when I saw Hiccup drawing my brother in his notebook. I was angry and slapped the back of his head getting an ow. "Are you seriously drawing him right now? You do realize that you took his-wow that's actually a good drawing." I said completely forgetting my anger and observing the great details of Hiccup's drawing. **'He truly is a master at making us handsome.'** Wolf crooned also observing the drawing. Hiccup glared at me for the unnecessary hit but soon saddened by what my earlier words were. Hiccup turned back to my brother and noticed that he was having trouble getting fish from the cove. "Looks like he's having trouble getting himself food." I heard Hiccup and looked up from his drawing and sighed. "Yeah, he was terrible at being patient. When he hunts he does it by flying and fast movements while his brother is patient and clever using the environment on the ground." I said secretly referring to myself.

Hiccup gave me a surprised glanced and said, "He has a brother?" I nodded and motioned my head to the night fury. "Oh yeah, he's that dragon's little brother. Hehe, better at fishing and flying too." Hiccup was about to reply something but then his charcoal pencil went tumbling down the rock and hitting the ground, gaining my brother's attention. **"Nightshift? Is that you?"** I heard Zyrus moaned before setting his sites on Hiccup, who was frozen solid. After a little while, Hiccup tilted his head and Zyrus did the same. "Have I mentioned they like to mimic like the changewing. Night furies are intelligent creatures after all." I said before I saw Hiccup left and once he was far enough away, I winked at Zyrus and he winked back but not understanding my intent. I got up and waved goodbye and ran to Hiccup with one goal. Convince him to help my brother to fly.


	12. Darkness in the Heart

Once we entered the village, I was about to head to Hiccup's house but he stopped me and reminded me that we have a meeting for dragon training. "Matt, we have a meeting with Gobber and the others, remember?" Hiccup said while I groaned in exhaustion. "I just want to sleep." I whined getting a smirk from Hiccup and taking my hand to the hall.

Once we were inside I was able to hear Gobber talking to the teens about what they did wrong. "Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asked while Astrid answered her own question. "I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." She said while she gave me a strange glance. What? **'She knows something is wrong with us. I would be careful around her.'** Wolf told me cautiously knowing what Astrid is capable of finding out the truth. 'It's been three years since I came here and she hasn't figured out that I'm one of her dragonic enemies.' I said conforting Wolf that we were safe. **'Yet'** I heard. "No, no, you were great. That was so… 'Astrid'. Snotlout said dreamily while I gave a groaned of disgust. "She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves." Gobber said before looking at Hiccup and me. "Where did Hiccup and Matt do wrong?"

I narrowed my eyes at Gobber, who gave me a nervous smile then to the teens who avoided my eyes and looked elsewhere. I sighed and answered. "I lost focus when we were hitting our shields to disorientate the gronickle which made me vulnerable for attack." I sighed and was about to answer Hiccup's. "As for Hiccup-" "He's never where he should be." Astrid interrupted me and made Hiccup feel hurt inside.

I glared at Astrid but surprisingly she glared back. I was shocked but I didn't show it and continued to glare. 'She would never glared back at me. She's too aware of me to even try.' I thought to Wolf who I felt his glare at the blonde viking girl. **'She has the audacity to glare at US! But you are right, perhaps because Hiccup joining dragon training cause it. 'Dragon Training'? More like 'Dragon Killing.' **Wolf thought with a growl before stopping all together when Gobber got our attention back. "Thank you, Astrid." Yeah, no thank you. "You need to live and breathe this stuff." Trust me, I do it everyday. I love knowledge. "The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of." Gobber said while I mentally snorted at that. 'If that is true, you would have known about my kind, the shifters.' I thought to myself getting a mental nod from Wolf in agreement. We then heard the roar of thunder outside of the hall and I replied, "No attacks tonight. You want us to read?" Gobber gave a thumbs up and said, "Study up." before leaving.

Tuffnut looked confused and looked at me. "Wait, he means read?" Tuffnut replied while I gave an affirmative nod earning a groan. Ruffnut gave a stupid comment of 'while we're still alive?' and I rolled my eyes then Snotlout spoke. "Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" I gave him a blank look and replied, "Because without knowledge you won't know the weaknesses of each dragon. What if you meet one and you have no idea how to kill it. What would you do?" I waited for an answer but Fishlegs started listing down how many times he read the book. "Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And-And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week-" Fishlegs said before I interrupted him. "No offense, Fishlegs, but no one likes a nerd thinking they know everything." I calmly said earning a saddened nod from Fishlegs then Tuffnut joined our conversation. "Yeah, that sounds great. See, there was a chance I was going to read that…'' Tuffnut said before I replied with confusion. "Since when do you ever read?" Ruffnut then finished her brother's sentence. "But now…"

The teens then started leaving saying that they have more important stuff to do while the ones that were left in the hall was me, Hiccup, and… Astrid. Hiccup got up from his table and walked over to Astrid and sat by her. "So I guess we'll share?" He said but Astrid turned him down. "Read it." She says before walking away. "All mine and Matt's then. Wow, okay. So, I'll see you, uh…" The door slams close and we were finally alone. "Tomorrow." Hiccup sighs before grabbing the book and opening it with me by his side.

"Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class." I read and wondered what my kind class is perhaps its a mix of both Mystery Class and what our forms are. Hiccup continued reading. "Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." I growled at that sentence but didn't say anything else and continued reading but I swear the book is becoming alive because of the moving pictures. "Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at it's victim. Extremely dangerous. Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on site." We passed through more dragons and I even saw the whispering death. Thank Noctis I resisted destroying the book. We kept going saying extremely dangerous and kill on sight throughout the book until we got to the last page of the book. The Night Fury. "Night Fury: Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: Hide and pray it does not find you." Hiccup read before putting the picture of my brother by the title. I glanced at Hiccup and smirked knowing he wants to learn more about Night furies. But of course he has to wait until tomorrow.

I got up while patting Hiccup's shoulder and left but not before Hiccup turned to the next page and uttered something. "Shifter." I turned quickly and headed straight for Hiccup and saw the page of my species like the Night Fury it was blank. **'Hey they do know about us. I thought viking were too dumb to see any signs of us.'** Wolf said but I didn't pay attention and started reading. "Shifter: Speed, unknown. Firepower, unknown. The unholy offspring of human and dragon itself. Has the ability to shift to dragon and human. Never, never engage this dragon. Your only chance: Hide and pray it shows you mercy." Hiccup looked bewildered by the description and looked at me. "I haven't even heard about this type of dragon. And 'unholy offspring of human and dragon itself' that's impossible. There is no such thing as a human dragon." Hiccup said with a hint of fear and I smiled softly. "Shifters may seem dangerous but they are actually protectors of dragon AND human. They're just feared by many and like to isolate themselves from humans." I explained getting a confused look from Hiccup. "If they're truly protectors why aren't they helping us with the dragon problem?" I gave a knowing smirk and simply replied, "What if they already are?" Hiccup still looked confused but I just left letting him think about it but gave him an idea of what I am. I'm still afraid he'll reject me but like Wolf said if he figures it out himself, I'll lose his trust and possibly my brother's flight. I can't let that happen I won't. **'Wonder what tomorrow brings.'** Wolf replied before falling asleep.

It was morning and we were dealing with a deadly nadder this time but Hiccup wanted to ask questions about the night fury. Is that really a good time! "You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet? WOAH!" Hiccup yelped when the deadly nadder fired at his weapon. **"Surprise friend of the shifter!" **I heard the nadder squawked while Gobber explained the point of the training. "Today is all about ATTACK! Nadders are quick and light on their feet!" **"Why thank you I am always quick and light on my feet. Now where is that Shifter?" **"Your job is to be quicker and lighter!" Gobber continued then the nadder saw Fishlegs running and unleashed her spines on him. **"Don't worry! I made sure the poison wasn't in them! Just tell me where the shifter is!" **Fishlegs yelled and lifted his shield up letting the spines pierced his shield. "AAAAAH! I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" "Look for it's blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it. Hide in it, and strike!" I was with the twins and turned to the corner finding the dragon in front of us in her blind spot. "Uh oh." I whispered trying to not give our location away. "Ugh! Do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut sneered at her brother. "If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!" Tuffnut argued getting the nadders attention. **"Somebody in my blind spot, aren't they?" **The nadder squawked blankly while I tried to keep the twins quiet. "Shut it both of you!" I whispered but it was all in vain when Ruffnut yelled, "How about I give you one!" The nadder squawked in anger and roared before firing. **"Shut it! You're so loud!"** We dodged the fire but I got split up from the twins and got the dragon's attention. **"Perfect!"** I grumbled in dragon but all that did was excited the dragon. **"AAAAH! YOUR THE SHIFTER!"** She squawked like a dragon meeting her idol. I nervously stared at her and walked back slowly and uttered, "Uh yes." She just stared at me for a long time before she pounced. "AAAAH!" I screamed and rolled underneath her making her crash into the wooden maze. **"Aww why won't you let me mate with ya!" **I froze and dumbly stared at her. 'What the hel!? **'Ah, she's in heat. And she's a fan of the shifters. Good thing you have a lot of stamina, 'cause you're going to be busy all day!'** Wolf laughed loudly before calmly saying, **'Yeah, I would run if I were you.'** And run I did. Right in front of Snotlout and Astrid. "Hey! Watch it you-HM!?" I covered Snotlout's mouth and pushed him and Astrid to cover out the nadder's sight who came a second later. I was about to go to the other side but when I caught sight of Hiccup I motioned him to cover. "Get down." I whispered loud enough for him to hear and ducking back to cover.

The nadder was smelling the area and saying, **"Where are you, love?"** And I was rolling on the other side followed by Astrid, Snotlout, and Hiccup but he didn't make it and caught the nadder's attention. **"Hey friend of shifter! Where are you going!?"** She said chasing Hiccup but turned in another direction and caught sight of me and Astrid. Astrid was about to throw her axe until Snotlout pushed her way. "Hey!" Astrid yelled in annoyance while I glared at Snotlout "Watch out, Babe. I'll take care of this." He said before tossing his hammer at the nadder and missed by two feet. **"Haha! Was that supposed to impress me!" **The deadly nadder chuckled. Astrid and I gave Snotlout a blank look and Snotlout gave a pathetic excuse. "The son was in my eyes, Astrid! What do you want to do, block out the sun? I could do that but I don't have time right now!" Snotlout said while we were running but the nadder was starting to catch up so climbed the wooden walls with relative ease with Astrid following and we started leaping from wall to wall but the dragon was right behind us, causing the walls to collapse. "Stop chasing us, you stubborn reptile!" I screamed jumping off the last collapsing wall and saw Hiccup standing by like he was having a conversation. Which he was!

"INCOMING!" I yelled before impacting right by Hiccup, who was speaking to Gobber. "They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping." I heard Hiccup say before I heard the screaming of Astrid. "HICCUP!" Out of reflex, Hiccup lifted his shield in time for Astrid's axe to impede it and knock Hiccup down with Astrid. "Oooh! Love on the battlefield!" I heard Tuffnut joked then Ruffnut saying, "She could do better." I was confused why they said those things but when I looked at Hiccup and Astrid, I blushed. Astrid was on top of Hiccup and got a comment from Wolf. **'Oooh! They going to mate?'** 'SHUT IT WOLF!' I yelled mentally but was taken out of my embarrassing state when the deadly nadder escaped from the collapsed walls and glared at me. **"THAT WAS NOT NICE!"** She roared before charging towards me at great speeds. I got back up quickly and reached for my sword but I tensed when I didn't feel the familiar wood of my blade. I looked around and spotted my sword at least ten feet away from my reach. How did it go so far away!? I turned back to the nadder and saw she was only a few feet away before Astrid came out nowhere and smashed her axe...shield? Axeshild? Shieldaxe? Doesn't matter but that she probably saved my life.

"Well done, Astrid!" Gobber congratulated before leaving the area. I was about to thank Astrid but she turned to Hiccup and snarled. "Is this some kind of a joke to you!?" She aggressively said, causing me to stop and growled at her. "Our parents' war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on." I then thought she was about to walk away but she stalked towards me and pointed while glaring at me. "And as for you! You're a coward!" She said causing me and Wolf, mentally, to growl. "You used to be a warrior. But like Useless, you're nothing now. A freak!" She snarled the last word causing me to snap for the first time. I gave Astrid a nice hard punch right in the face knocking her down to the ground. Fishlegs gasped while the Twins and Snotlout had their jaws to the ground. I looked at Astrid and saw the shock in her eyes and saw that I gave her a nasty bruise on her left cheek and some tears. But I wasn't done yet. I stalked towards Astrid and leaned closely to her bruised face. "Don't you dare, call me a freak again." I snarled before walking away.

After a few seconds, I heard someone approaching me very quickly from behind and turned around to find an angry Astrid about to punch me. I ducked from her punch and gave her my own punch right in her stomach followed by an uppercut to her chin. She backed up from the blow but quickly set herself in position and kicked me in the shin and face. I growled in anger and tackled her to the ground starting a rough wrestling match. We rolled around for a few minutes but Astrid got on top of me and slammed her fist at my face causing me to grimace but when she went for another punch I grabbed her fist and twisted, causing her to scream in pain before kicking her away. I got back up as well as Astrid and she charged me but I sweeped her legs off the ground while grabbing her arm and pulled the opposite direction. "AAAAAH!" Astrid screamed when she landed on the ground and holded her now broken arm. I was still not done and got on top of her and punched her causing her to cough out some blood.** 'NIGHTSHIFT STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH!' **I heard Wolf plead but I didn't listen and punched Astrid again. "Matt! Stop it!" "Come on bro! That's enough!" "Matt! Please, you're not a monster!" The last sentence stopped me from hitting Astrid again a third time. Astrid wasn't bad but her face was swollen from bruises and she had a cracked lip with blood flowing and her eyes… OH GODS HER EYES! When I looked at her eyes I saw the fear they held. The great Astrid Hofferson was afraid. She was afraid of me. I instantly let go of her and backed up quickly looking at my blood covered hands. "Oh gods, w-what have I d-done?" I whispered in fear before running away passing a stunned Gobber. "Matt!? Where are you going!?" Gobber yelled in confusion but I didn't pay no mind. I ran in the forest and shifted into my night fury form and flew towards the cove where my brother will be.

Zyrus was resting but when he heard my approach he got up quickly in excitement before he saw my fear and started to become concerned. **"Nightshift? What's wrong? What happened?"** He asked in concern before I broke down and hugged him in desperation. Zyrus instantly unfolded his wings and covered me to protect me from the outside but all it did was make me cry more. **"OH ZYRUS! SHE'S RIGHT! I'M A FREAK! A MONSTER! I HURT HER! MY PAWS ARE COVERED IN BLOOD! AAAAAH!" **I cried hugging tightly. Zyrus froze and instantly tightened his hold on me to whisper comforting words. **"Nightshift? You are not a freak nor a monster. Do you understand? You are a special dragon gifted by Noctis herself to our parents and that we love you very much. You are also the kindest and friendliest shifter in the world."** I calmed down a bit but I still felt guilty about what I did. **"But look at my p-paws. They're covered in b-blood."** I said getting a concerned look from my brother once he looked at my blood covered paws. **"Are they..." "NO! THEY'RE NOT DEAD!"** I exclaimed realizing what Zyrus was indicating at. He sighed in relief and looked at me carefully.

"**Have you been hearing anything?"** He asked cautiously while I give a confused look and shook my head slowly. **"N-No unless you're talking about the voice."** I said earning a widen gaze from Zyrus. **"Was it… her?"** Zyrus asked, looking around for anyone listening. I nodded my head and spoke, "**She always says to take what's mine and that I have the power to punish those that would dare insult me. But I didn't listen." "Just because you didn't listen doesn't mean she isn't influencing you, Nightshift. She probably amplified your anger to attack causing more harm than needed."** Zyrus explained causing me to whimper in fear knowing that the queen is controlling me more and more by every passing day. Zyrus hugged me for a while before he spoke again. **"Do you want to go back or do you want to stay here?"** He said looking at me gently. I didn't say anything because I fell asleep causing my brother to chuckle and went to sleep too. Who knew crying can be so tiring.


	13. Secrets Revealed

'I was sleeping for a few hours but I felt a lot better but not enough for me to forget the incident.' I opened my eyes for a few moments before yawning and started stretching my limbs and wings. I popped my neck and stopped when I heard something. *Snap* A snap of a twig in the forest not too far away was heard and I knew what caused it or more specifically… who caused it.

"Hiccup." I whispered then I saw a fish fly out of the crack in front of me. Toothless heard the sound of the viking and took me behind a rock to hide. We watched Hiccup come out of the cracked entrance but he got his shield stuck and tried to pull it out but after a few seconds with no success, left it. **'You got to admit he's brave for leaving his only protection.'** Wolf mentally replied observing Hiccup until I saw him holding two fish in his hands. **"Ooh he brung snacks."** I said to Zyrus who narrowed his eyes at Hiccup, who has his back turned to us.

Zyrus motioned me with him and we got on the rock doing a small growl causing Hiccup to freeze on the spot and slowly turning around until we were eye to eye. Hiccup looked cautiously at my brother before putting his sights on me and stepping back a little surprised that there was another night fury. Zyrus and I pounced on the ground and slowly approached Hiccup before stopping a few feet away. Hiccup was nervous and slowly lifted his arms up which was holding the fish and presented them to us. **"Is the human giving us an offering?"** Zyrus growled confused tilting his head at me for an answer. **"I believe so, you should know after all, you're the older brother here." **I crooned before approaching carefully opening my mouth a bit until I smelt metal.

My eyes went to slits and a threatening growl escaped from my throat causing Hiccup to dropped one of the fish and reach for his side, where a knife was. "Don't you dare." I growled in norse, disguising my voice so Hiccup won't recognize it. Hiccup froze and muttered, "Did you just talk?" Zyrus growled at Hiccup and was ready to pounce if he was going to try anything. I didn't say anything else but a few words. "Drop it." Still shocked, he took it out his blade carefully and dropped it. "Now get rid of it." I said flicking my head to the water and Hiccup lifted the blade with his foot and tossed it into the water.

Once the main threat was gone, me and Zyrus perked up and sat like waiting puppies with our eyes huge and expectant impressions. **'I bet he thinks you're both cute.'** Wolf chuckled causing me to frown. Hiccup nervously lifted the fishes up again and we approached carefully, still suspicious of what he's going to do, well for Zyrus anyway. Me? I just do it for fun and to see his reaction. We opened our mouths, revealing our gums with our teeth sheathed to surprised Hiccup. Hiccup was indeed surprised. "Toothless?" He said confused observing my brother while I snickered silently. Ha! You wish. "I swear you had-" That was when Zyrus and my teeth came out and launched ourselves at fish, chunking it down our throats. "Teeth." Hiccup whispered in shock. Once we were done with our snack, we stalked towards Hiccup causing him to back away until he was cornered on a rock. **"This human looks skinny. Is he always skinny? Because he looks like an eel on legs. Am I talking too much?"** Toothless rapidly asked observing Hiccup with curiosity. I glanced at Hiccup before blankly staring at Toothless. **"Don't you dare."** I said but after a few moments I slowly smiled and widened my eyes. **"Unless you're giving him a big one."** Toothless responded with a smile of his own and started regurgitating his meal for Hiccup.

Hiccup groaned in disgust once the regurgitated fish landed on his lap and me and my brother were waiting patiently for him to eat it. Hiccup looked at us in shock while we motioned to the fish. We did it a couple of times until I got tired of it and snarled. "Eat it." Hiccup sighed in defeat and grabbed the fish with his hands and lifted it up to his face. After a few more moments of hesitation, Hiccup finally took a bite and I laughed at the gross impressions. Hiccup tried to give us back the fish with a mouth full of fish, refusing to swallow, but I shook my head and swallowed, telling him to actually swallow the food in his mouth. **'Stop saying swallow.' '**Shut it Wolf! This is my story and I can do what I please**!' **Hiccup slumped in disbelief and forced himself to swallow getting a shudder from him. I nodded in approval while Hiccup gives us a forced smile trying to tell us he likes it. I knew better though but I humored him by giving him a gumless smile of my own surprising Hiccup. Toothless probably thought smiling looked cool so he gave it a try but it was a bit difficult for him.

I laughed at my brother's almost perfect dragon smile but I then see Hiccup was about to touch us. Our teeth snapped out and we growled a warning before we flew over to the other side of the cove. We ignited our fire on a small patch of dirt to warm it up and slept on it but then I felt a strange but somehow familiar soul-fire. I looked up and found Hiccup sitting right by us a few feet away with him waving at me. I stared for a while trying to process what I felt but when I focused on Hiccup it wasn't there anymore. 'Strange' I thought before putting my tail in front of my face to sleep until I felt Hiccup get closer. "Don't" I said loudly but when I felt Hiccup was about to touch my tail, I lifted it up and gave him a shifter glare. "WHAT DID I SAY!?" I yelled, causing Hiccup to quickly get up and walk away. I sighed in annoyance at my attitude towards Hiccup. 'Why can't I do it, Wolf?' I mentally asked my dragonic guide. Wolf thought for a few moments until he replied,** 'I don't know. Perhaps you are afraid of what will probably happen?'** I nodded my head sadly, knowing that he was right. I was afraid and I did not want to lose Hiccup's trust and friendship. He was the one who truly accepted me on Berk despite not knowing what I am. I closed my eyes to think until I heard the sound of my brother climbing a tree and sleeping upside down.

I rolled my eyes in amusement before catching sight of Hiccup drawing something in the dirt. I walked up right beside him and looked where he was drawing. I growled in approval of the picture. Hiccup was drawing me and Zyrus with perfect detail and I wanted to do the same. Apparently Zyrus had the same idea when I heard him rip a tree from the ground and started drawing. I stared at him drawing the ground before shrugging and flew to the forest, coming back with another tree to draw with. When you can't draw like a human, draw like a dragon! Once I landed by Toothless I started making lines of what our old home would look like but it was a bit difficult with remembering the last years. We were moving and drawing like crazy wanting to finish our masterpiece until we finally finished and observed our work. There were swirly lines everywhere but if you look closely from above it was a picture of our old home where me and Zyrus onced lived.

Hiccup was amazed by our drawing because;1. He's a human and we showed him were quite intelligent. 2. We were compassionate about our work. And 3. We only used sticks. We purred in enjoyment of Hiccup liking our drawing until he stepped on it. We growled in warning causing Hiccup to stop and slowly lifted his foot up to make us stop growling. We stopped growling and purred but Wolf started to speak mentally to me and Zyrus. **'He's going to do it again.'** And Hiccup did and we growled in desperation of protecting our artwork. HIccup lifted his leg again and we stopped growling and he did it again. We did it multiple times until I finally had enough and was about to pounce until Hiccup stepped over the line causing me to stop mid-pounce. We watched Hiccup avoid the lines we made like he's dancing and I realized something causing me to laugh. Zyrus turned to me in confusion on why I was laughing and pointed at Hiccup. **"He has no clue that he's doing a mating dance in front of us! HAHAHA!"** I laughed trying to calm down but failing miserably. My brother froze with widened eyes and jaw dropped and I started to hear mumbling. **"I'm not gay."** He whispered, giving me an amused eye roll. **"Wow. Relax, besides Hiccup is straight as well. But if he did that dance in front of a female. *Wolf Whistle* Pray that Hiccup survives."** I joked causing a deadpanned from my brother. **"I do not support interspecies relationships, Nightshift. It's bad enough there are same gender relationships, I do not need a different species of dragon to another especially one to a human."** He said with conviction while I gave a playful smirk. **"What does that make me, brother? I'm human."** Zyrus rolled his eyes at my clever display. **"Very clever but your a Shifter. You and the rest of your species were blessed by Noctis and considered special. Just because I don't support interspecies relationships doesn't mean I support you and the rest of your kind."** Once we finished our conversation, we found Hiccup right in front of us with his back turn causing us to huff our breath to tell him were behind him.

* * *

_POV Change: Hiccup_

I felt the breath of the night furies on the back of my neck and slowly turned around finding myself staring at the two night furies. They both stared at me waiting and I reached out but they growled making me pull it back. The dragons stopped growling and for some reason, I held out my hand and looked away with my eyes closed. I heard the dragons speaking to each other and then silence. I didn't hear anything for a few moments and was about to give up until I felt scales on my fingers causing me to look back finding the bigger one of the dragons, head on the palm of my hand with its eyes closed. I stared at the dragon in shock and happiness until the dragon snorted and ran to a different part of the cove.

I stared at the dragon for a while and then felt the smallest dragon's head on my hand. I turned to the dragon and smiled until I caught sight of a scar across its left eye. I reached out my other hand towards the scar and touched it causing the dragon to flinch and opened its eyes. It stared at me with its green forest eyes and treated like it was almost scared and shy. I laughed and rubbed the dragon's head. "You remind me of my best friend Matt. You have the same eyes and scar like he… does." I stopped talking and looked closely at the dragon's face again and observed it. The dragon tried to pull away like it was scared of something but I kept hold until I remembered something with my time with Matt.

* * *

_FLASHBACK; THREE YEARS AGO_

"Matt? Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked my best friend who was staring towards the raiding dragons attacking the village. Matt gave me a grin and thumbs up before he jumps towards a nadder and landed on its back and started riding it. The nadder jumped up and down and tried bucking my friend off but he was pretty much not letting go. "YEEHAW! EASY BOY, DON'T WANT TO HURT YA NOW!" I heard Matt yelled before he struck the nadder on the back of its head. The dragon roared in pain and collapsed with Matt tying the dragon up while laughing. Matt turned to me and gave me a thumbs up before we heard the familiar sound of a night fury and a charge of its plasma blast.

Matt turned to the sound and I heard an annoyed muttered. "Oh Scales." Before I knew it, a plasma blast from the night fury exploded in front of Matt and replaced him with a cloud of thrown dirt and smoke. "MATT!" I screamed in pain and tried to go to him only to be stopped by an enraged deadly nadder growling. The same nadder Matt was riding. I gulped in fear when the nadder flicked her spikes and growled. I stepped forward nervous but determined to find my best friend and brother. "H-hey I don't know if you know this b-but my friend is in there and I need to g-get him back." I said nervously but not backing down. The deadly nadder chuffed repeatedly like it was… Laughing wait what?

"**HAHAHA! Foolish Hatchling. You think you can take down a spike-tai."** I heard, causing me to scream in fear. "AAAAAH! HOW ARE YOU TALKING!?" I yelled loudly. The nadder stopped growling and stepped back in shock. **"H-How can you understand me?"** I heard the nadder squaked before it narrows its eyes. **"Unless… you're a shifter."** I raised my brow in confusion and asked what a shifter was but I shuffled back when the nadder got closer. **"You don't know what a shifter is? How can this be? And-"** The nadder stopped asking questions and started gasping like it was in pain. I stepped back in fear and confusion until it spoke. **"N-No! N-Not h-her! S-Shifter! Y-You need to g-get out of here before-"** The nadder collapsed before it could finish its sentence and I just stared their confusion. "Well… That was weird." I said before screaming in pain. My head… It hurts! **'Yes the shifter! I have you now…' **I heard a voice in my head and I didn't like it. I tried to speak but it was hard but I was able to answer. "W-Who are y-you." I was able to think clearly when some reason the pain stopped only for it to come back but this time worse. **'Hm? You're not the shifter I was looking for? Your mind is weaker than the other one. Why isn't your half protecting your mind?'**

I was about to respond until a new voice was heard in my mind but it felt more powerful and respected and… loved? **'Leave him be, False Queen. He and his mind are under my protection for I am his future king. I am the Alpha Shifter, Nightshift and as ancient tradition goes you must kill or defeat the existing alpha to have his/her followers. And I will not let him go easily.'** I heard before a black mist appeared around me and I saw the nadder that collapsed got up and charged me only for it to disappear entirely.

I looked around and I couldn't see anything but darkness and two bright green slitted eyes. I looked around again but double backed to the eyes and gulped in fear. The eyes seemed to chuckle at my nervousness and its slitted pupils turned circular. **"Hello Hiccup."** It… no he spoke kindly and I wanted to just bow to him and I did. The eyes seemed to widen in fear and he repeatedly say, **"Oh scales, nonononono, don't bow please."** I looked up and nervously said, "S-Sorry I don't know what came over me." I looked at the eyes and heard a sigh of relief. **"It's alright. Your a shifter its your instinct to bow to your alpha."** He spoke causing me to be confused. "What do you mean its my instinct? I'm not an animal unless its the reason I'm always useless." I spoke out sarcastically, causing a growl from the person I'm talking to. I don't know why but the growl and the look of its eyes caused me to freeze up and looked down in fear and respect of its power. **"Let me be clear with you. YOU. ARE. NOT. USELESS!"** He snarled before calming down and looked at me gently. **"You just want to be accepted into your tribe. I get it. I was like you long ago but my family and tribe shunned me for what I was and am now. I was weak, a runt, a nothing, a disappointment, a monster… A wretch."** I rose my head on that last bit of information.

'Didn't Matt say he was from a tribe like that and he was called a wretch? Wait the voice it actually sounds like Matt.' I thought but when I looked at the eyes again only to find wooden walls of my house. Wait What? I observed my surroundings and found out that I was in my house and I was on my bed. I tried to think if what I saw and heard was just a dream but something told me it didn't… like… like an instinct is telling me that it was real. I tried to think more on it but I heard something from the side of my bed and when I looked I screamed in terror.

Right there in my chair was Matt! He was alive! I wasted no time but to hug him tightly causing a yelp but I didn't care. My best friend was alive. "WOAH! Easy Hiccup! Can't BREATHE!" Matt puffed from my hug before I quickly let him go and allowed him to breathe. Matt breathe a few times before turning to my direction and gave me a smile. "Thought I'll be dead from that blast? HA! I dealt worse with my father on my old island. May Hel burn there." He boasted until I asked him something. "Matt? You were called a wretch by your tribe and family right?" I questioned wanting to figure out what the words of that creature was and Matt's own story.

Matt seems to be frozen in fear and anger but he answered. "Uh y-yeah. W-Why do you ask?" He asked, causing me to shrug in response. "I just had this weird experience with voices in my head and met some sort of king called Nightshift." I responded while Matt gave me a strange face with a mix between curiosity and unbelieving but why do I feel like he already knows what I'm talking about? "Really? You. Met a king? Who is called Nightshift?" "Yes and he was extremely awesome. His black scales shining and his wings and tail was magnificent." I said sarcastically not actually knowing what Nightshift looks like but his eyes… eyes like Matt actually.

Matt froze like a deer caught in an ambush and quickly said. "W-Wait you saw what it looked like!?" "Yeah, OH! he also shoots rainbows out of its mouth!" I yelled dramatically causing Matt to buck back in his seat with a bewildered and offensive expression on his face. "What!?" Matt yelled shocked and surprised and I gave him a blank look. "Of course I haven't seen what he looked like. The only thing I saw was his eyes." Matt seemed to be annoyed by my trick but I thought I heard a mumble of 'at least he didn't see anything else' but I ignored it and asked Matt if he was doing anything in the morning.

"I'm going to cause havoc with Tuffnut and help him worship Joki with pranks." He said with a dangerous glint in his eyes and smile that can match Dagur. I shivered at the return of Matt the prankster in the morning. "Yeah well have fun and its 'Loki' Matt. Not 'Joki'." I corrected only to give me a smirk and shined his green eyes toward my face. WHY ARE THOSE EYES JUST LIKE NIGHTSHIFT!? "I can say whatever I want besides there is no such proof as Loki or Thor or Odin for that matter." I rolled my eyes and pointed at him while giving him a playful and stern look. "Don't let anyone hear you say that. You'll probably be kicked off the island." "I know the drill mommy." He baby talked before jumping out of the window. Why does he do that? I was about to turn over for the night until I heard a voice.** 'He'll get mad at me for this but I don't care. One day you'll find the truth of who we are and I want you to understand. Connect the dots and remember your memories that will help you find the key to the truth. Sorry but that's all I can do. By the way, I'm called Wolf, Nightshift dragonic half."** The voice disappeared and I was slant jawed from the one sided conversation. "Yep I'm going crazy." I sarcastically said before finally going to sleep.

_End of Flashback; Present Time_

I gasp of realization when I actually figured it out and looked at the night fury who was closely staring at me. I breathed in and out slowly and with bravery I said the words I needed. "M-Matt? Is that you?" The night fury didn't say anything at first but it slowly lowered its head and closed its eyes like it was ashamed of what it did. "Yes, Hiccup." The night fury whispered, shocking me to step back. "I am Nightshift, the alpha shifter and future king of dragons but you know me from a different name. Matt Haddock, Best friend and brother to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third and adopted son of Stoick the Vast." I then noticed tears coming out of his eyes and going down his snout. "I am also a l-liar and a c-c-coward that only wants to be l-loved and accepted by his f-family and r-refuses to tell the t-truth." Now Matt was crying fulltime and I stepped up and put my hand on his shoulder causing him to lean on my shoulder. "I-I-I a-am a-also a m-m-m-monster that a-almost k-k-killed A-Astrid H-Hofferson a-and s-should b-be feared and sh-shunned f-for w-what I d-did!" Matt roared in a complete emotional turmoil and cried his eyes out.

I was shocked by Matt keeping this a secret. I mean HE'S A DRAGON FOR THOR'S SAKES! I was angry that I was best friends with the enemy but then I realized that he was shunned from his tribe and hated as well as fearful that he will lose me… that I will leave him. His eyes matched the same as the other night fury and it makes sense. They're brothers in a way and Matt has the same emotions as the other night fury and it told me… that I saw myself. I patted Matt on the back and comforted him saying that everything was going to be ok and that I wouldn't leave him.

Matt got off my shoulder and gave me a sad and suspicious look. "W-Why are you being ok with this!? I LIED TO YOU!" He yelled causing a hiccup to surface. "Yeah but we have known each other for three years and I knew that you were different from everybody I mean come on… Super strength, speed, me imaging your eyes slitted once in a while." I chuckled when Matt gave me a smile and his eyes glimmered in memory. "And I understand why you were scared. You didn't want to lose me, in fear that I will never be your friend again and that I will tell the village what you are." I said earning a scared and terrified look from Matt. I easily calmed him down to relax. "Don't worry I won't tell them as long you don't tell them I didn't kill a dragon when I am supposed to."

Matt chuffed multiple times which was the sound of him laughing. "Don't worry I won't." Matt then frowned and looked at the sky. "You should probably head back to the village. Gobber will probably want to know where you are for the kids meeting." I nodded but asked him why he isn't coming with me. "I… I don't want to see everyone there be afraid of me and I don't want to see Astrid's… *Gulp* conditions." Matt said in fear of what they think of him. I nodded but I tried to convince him that he needs to apologize for what he did. "She won't accept my apology. Scales, she might kill me if I even face her." I shook my head and said, "You won't know if you don't try. Come on Matt, please." Matt stared at me for a few minutes until he sighed in defeat. "You vikings are sure persistant, I'll give you that. *Sigh* Fine but I don't like this. One bit." He relented and walked towards the other night fury to tell him he's coming with me. 'Hm, maybe I should give the other one a name. Like… Toothless? Yeah, Toothless. Hopefully Matt will be accepting of the name. Knowing him, he'll laugh and that's the goal.

* * *

**Here is the newest chapter guys and I am so sorry that it took too long and it all the schools fault and video games! LOL ;) Anyway thank for being patient with me on this and I will get another chapter published hopefully this month well the next month since were almost to March and instead of a few months yeah? Again thanks for the support and one of you asked if my OC Nightshift will get a mate and the answer is no for now but when I start the Hidden World one then yes he will gain a mate alongside a few surprises here and there but that would be spoiling. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Nightshift AWAY! *Flies off only to hit a tree* OW SCALES, SON OF A EEL EATER, NO GOOD SCALELESS COWARD, PIECE OF DRAGON DUNG, HALF OF A-! **

**THIS MESSAGE HAS STOPPED DUE TO UNCONTROLLABLE EMOTIONAL TURMOIL. THANK YOU FOR WAITING AND ENJOY THE STORY.**

**SHUT UP RECORDER BEFORE I THROW YOU IN THE OCEAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS MESSAGE *interrupted by Nightshift throwing the recorder into the ocean* Ah peace and quiet. Well thanks for listening, cheerio! mm cheerios cereal. YUM.**


	14. Another Day in Training

"...And with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face: I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." Gobber told us at the watch tower at night. We were listening to Gobber's story but I was glancing at Astrid and was surprised that her injuries weren't as serious as I thought I done. Sure she had bruises but her most serious injuries were all but gone and her arm was healed like it never happened. How… **'After you fell asleep in the cove I visited her in her house and healed her with our fury's fire while she slept. I kept an eye on her for a while until I heard you call me again. Oh and I also wiped her memory and the others of you causing her the injuries and replaced them with her being hit by a dragon.'** Wolf explained to me and I got a bit ticked off. 'You had no right to do that to her or the others' memories to protect my image.' I mentaly screamed and Wolf gave me a small migraine in response. **'I know you don't like it but in case you don't know this, you have been emotional and vulnerable and you believe that you should be hated because of it. Stop. It's in the past now.'** 'Fine' I mentally replied before turning my attention to Fishlegs.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by… crushing the heart, or something." Oh you'll kill the dragon alright… by choking, Humans have terrible taste and smell. Not that I know or anything from experience but I heard of it from other dragons who tried before. One almost died from it. "Seriously Fishlegs? How in the world could that happen? Without the hand connecting to the brain thanks to the nerves in our bodies, it would be impossible. Also, the hand is in the stomach. How can he crush the heart to kill it or an important organ all he can do is give the dragon a bad stomach ache." I explained getting a nervous nod from my smart friend. "Yeah… but you got to admit, it does sound cool!" Fishlegs exclaimed while I facepalmed and turned to the next speaker, which was Snotlout. He looked angry for some reason. "Arg! I swear, I'm so angry right now!" REALLY THAT'S A SURPRISE. "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face!"

'**OH NO! WATCH OUT! IT'S SNOTLOUT AND HIS UGLY FACE!'** I couldn't help but laugh from Wolf's childish nature earning a few confused glances from the group including Gobber. "Uh I don't how you could laugh at that, Matt but I agree with you." I turned to Gobber in confusion and he explained while addressing to the rest of the group while tearing off a chicken leg. "You see, it's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A down dragon is a dead dragon." I turned my sights on Hiccup and he looked at me in fear and ashamed of what he did. "Alright." I turned my direction back to Gobber. "I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?" **'More like he'll kill us.'** Wolf snorted before I felt him look around. **'Where's Hiccup? Wasn't he just here a second ago?'** I looked around and Wolf was right. Hiccup was nowhere to be found. 'He must have gone down to the forge.' I said mentally earning an agreement from my dragonic half. I decided to stay until everybody leaves. Tuffnut stood up and proclaimed that he was going to kill the Monstrous Nightmare while showing us… what is that? "Your mom let you get a tattoo?" Fishlegs gasps and I narrowed my eyes when I caught Astrid looking at something down the stairs suspiciously. I didn't pay attention to the conversation around me and when Astrid went back to her seat, I decided to leave quietly as possible only to be caught by Tuffnut. "Hey where are you going, Matt?"

I stopped and silently cursed before turning the gang who was looking at me. 'I don't want to face them!' I yelled to Wolf but he said that everything was alright and pushed me to answer. "Oh, uh… I'm just going to bed and-" "Oh come Matt! How about telling us a story of your life before coming here to Berk?" Tuffnut said before I glared at him before relenting. "You already know the story. I was the wretched and my tribe hated me and was abused by my father. That's it." I steamed but Snotlout surprisingly spoke up. "Oh come on! There has to be more than that like how did you escape the Blooders or where you go when you left!" He exclaimed eating a piece of chicken. I thought about this and decided to tell them where I go without leading them on what I am and who I was with. "Ok. Well before I came to Berk and escaped my tribe, I was found and raised by a family on a secluded and isolated island with many dragons on it and they took care of me. They taught me everything from fishing to fighting and my adopted mother, Violet gave me all her love and I did the same. My adopted father, Stryke helped support her and taught me everything I needed to know to survive. I also had an adopted brother, Zyrus who also taught me everything he learned from our father. It was perfect."

Everyone was leaning close and listened and I gave them a sad smile and a lone tear. "That was before we lost my adopted father. We were playing around in the forest and hunting fish before father scared the daylights out of us and we soon found out we climbed a tree. We were being disrespectful toward him and he got mad causing me to hide in a hole that was in the tree. It took me a while to calm down and go down to my father and brother and I was afraid he'll punish me but he didn't and told us that he only did it because we were being disrespectful to him that he loved us very much. And that was when a Whispering Death attacked." A lone tear rolled down my cheek and the gang started to feel bad for me. "It came out of nowhere and our father fought it but… he was stabbed by the dragon's tail during the fight and that was when me and my brother intervened for revenge and drove the dragon away. Once the dragon was out of sight we came to our father and he told us that he loved us and that it wasn't our fault and that we'll see him again in the afterlife… then he died in front of my eyes." I sighed and looked at the gang who were trying to hold their tears in. "Once our father died my brother snapped, telling me that it was my fault that he was killed and he tried to kill me, almost succeeded too if mother didn't intervene before the final kill. I felt so guilty and ashamed of my father's death that I hugged my mother for the last time and said goodbye… I then left and after a year alone I found Berk. That is my story before I came here."

I was now crying silently for a few minutes before I got up and headed towards the forge without another word. **'Are you okay?'** Wolf asked while I shook my head. 'No. I'm not okay.' Once I got there, Hiccup was finishing the last touches of a tail fin he made for my Brother. I saw Hiccup turned around and yelped in fright when he saw me in front of him causing him to crash into a few things. "GODS MATT! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" He yelled before noticing the tear stains on my face. I noticed his stare and quickly wiped the tears away before opening conversations with him. "So you actually made it? It looks really good." I said earning an approved croon from Wolf. **'Yes it looks really nice but how is Zyrus going to control it.'** Wolf asked, causing me to smirk. 'Let Hiccup figure it out.' **'Don't you want Zyrus to fly?'** Wolf asked confused on why I want to take it slow. 'I do but knowing where Hiccup is right now, he won't be able to create an autofin for quite some time.' **'I guess your right but why do I feel like it's going to end in disaster?'** I grinned evilly after I bid Hiccup a good night and went to bed. 'Because it's Hiccup and I love disasters. It's what makes everything fun.' **'Oh Noctis help us.'** Wolf muttered before going quiet but I wasn't ready to go to bed yet because I asked a question that shocked him to the core. "Who is Noctis?" I asked out loud before closing my eyes

A few seconds later, Wolf took form right in front of me, giving me a bewildered face with his mouth open and his eyes widened. **"How in the Fury's Fire do you not know NOCTIS!?"** I stared at him with my eyes widened and raised my finger and simply said, "Was that trick question or is this person really important?" Wolf gave me a glare and whispered darkly. **"You can bet your a#* it's important!"** "Language, Wolf!" I whispered not liking Wolf's new speech. **"Forgive me for the language but I'm serious about what I said. You have no idea who Noctis is?" **"Nope." **"Goddess of Dragons?" **My eyes widened and stuttered. "W-Wait did you say Goddess of Dragons!?" Wolf gave me a nod and all I did was stare at the ceiling before turning to Wolf. "Thanks for summing it up." I sarcastically said, hiding my nervousness. **"Stop with the 'thanks for summing it up'. Not only was that rude but you unintentionally disrespected the Goddess."** Wolf stated trying to not laugh at the state I'm in. I whimpered, afraid of the goddess now until I caught Wolf snickering at my fear expression which made me tick. "Oh yeah, really funny. Please keep on laughing!" I yelled angrily before forcing myself to fall asleep.

How exactly did I fell asleep quickly? With a rock and hammer, of course.

I was sleeping soundly and peacefully until Hiccup woke me up. "Matt, Wake up we have to see Toothless." He said, causing me to give him a confused gesture. "Who's Toothless?" I asked while popping my neck and stretching my limbs. "The other Night fury besides." He simply said. I was in the middle of stretching my foot until I finally registered what Hiccup said. I turned to him slowly with a black face and stared. "You called him Toothless?" I asked calmly getting a nervous nod from Hiccup. I stared at him for a few moments before I burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed and startled my best friend. "YOU! Y-YOU! CALL HIM TOOTHLESS!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" That honestly was the most ridiculous and funniest thing I heard in my entire life.

Once I settled down, I was about to undress before stopping and turning to my right, spotting Hiccup still there. 'Does he realize he's going to see me undress?' I thought to myself.** 'Hiccup may be very smart but he is as observant as a terrible terror.'** Wolf growled mentally, not liking Hiccup close by since this is considered personal. "Do you mind?" I growled with my eyes turned into slits. Hiccup face turned red and stuttered, "S-Sorry. I'll just g-go on to the c-cove and I'll meet you t-there. A-Also what w-was with the sudden burst of laughing? I-I mean, sure it's quite f-funny but-" **"OUT!"** I roared, causing Hiccup to book it and disappear. I snorted before taking off my shirt and pants and walking to multiple pairs of clothes by my desk.

"Lets see here. Black clothing, Blackish green, Blackish red, Blackish blue-Why is everything we have black?" **'Because your a night fury shifter. Your thing is black even your scales are black despite that white human body of yours.' **"HEY! That's some racism there buddy. Besides, what's wrong being a human and being white?" I calmly said, earning a snort from the spirit. **'You humans use your fists instead of your brain and you only have two legs which makes you slow. As for your color… it just looks weird on a human.'** Wolf grumbled to himself at the last sentence but because he is a part of me, I heard it."Ok jackass, are you done being a racist prick or are we going see our brothers?" I said glaring in my head. Wolf gave me migraine and said, **'Hey I'm you. So its your fault I'm like this.'** If walls could be destroyed by just angrily looking at it, then mine would be incinerated by now. "Last time I checked, I was not a grouchy, stubborn and a racist, Wolf! You know? I find it hard to believe that you're a part of my soul." I yelled, earning a sigh of defeat from the dragon. **'Hey this is how I am when I haven't slept in, alright? I can be a grouchy, drunkard racist to humans when I don't get my sleep."** He grumbled giving me a blank expression in my head. "Then sleep in. I'll be awake and take it from here." **'That's not how it works. If you're awake, I'm awake. If you're asleep, I'm asleep. Our mind and soul are connected to one another and if we aren't connected with each other then we could slowly die or become a dark shifter. Both outcomes are not popular.'**

I sighed in annoyance before choosing the dark green pair of clothes and head downstairs for breakfast only to find nothing on the table. "Where. Is. My. Salmon?" I growled earning a chuckle from Wolf. **'Looks like I'm not the only one that is grumpy today.'** I snarled in annoyance and looked into the fridge (I don't know how vikings in Berk store their food to keep it cool but if you know the answer let me know in the comments.) but only to find nothing.

A few seconds outside of Stoick's home, I opened the door forcefully and slammed it back in causing a few vikings to glance nervously at me. Yeah, they all knew how I can be if I didn't get my breakfast and made the smart choice to not bother me when I'm in this state. I may not be respected because of Hiccup but I am feared when I'm mad. 'Doesn't Hiccup know that he should always keep the fish out!? I told him specifically every time to get my breakfast ready when I'm busy or still asleep before he leaves!' I growled threateningly heading to the forest. Once I was nowhere in the villages sight, I shifted and took to the air and after a few minutes landed in the cove behind a distracted Hiccup and a curious brother.

Toothless-OH GODS THAT'S SO HILARIOUS IF I WASN'T SO MAD AND HUNGRY-perked up when he spotted me and greeted me only to stop when he noticed me glaring at Hiccup. **"Uh oh, someone forgot to feed the beast."** My brother teased me causing me to snarl. Hearing my snarl, Hiccup jumped and turned around only to find me glaring at him with my teeth out. "I forgot to leave breakfast out didn't I?" He stated before slowly backing up when I approached menacingly along with a growl. **"You think? You better have a good explanation when I found the fridge**(sorry still don't know what vikings used to store food)**empty and no food anywhere in sight."** I growled. Hiccup rolled his eyes causing me to narrow my eyes but widened when I heard him speak a language that was all too familiar to me and to my brother. **"Hey I'm sorry ok but I have to distract Toothless so I can put on his automatic tail fin and the only thing I can think of was our breakfast."** Hiccup growled causing me to drop my wings and dropped my maw to the ground.

Hiccup looked at me confused and asked if I'm ok. "Am I ok!? Hiccup, you do realize what you just said, right?" I exclaimed in Norse, causing Hiccup to frown. "Ah yes, I said I had to use our breakfast." He said blankly causing me to roll my eyes and tried again. "In what language?" I asked specifically. Hiccup looked at me like I had a second head and said, "Of course I spoke in… my language? Wait a minute…" I waited patiently for Hiccup to figure it out until he looked at me in shock and stuttered, "I-I… didn't speak Norse but something else."** "Indeed you did, young shifter. I'm kinda surprised Nightshift isn't the only one on this island but your energy is different. I think you're a mental shifter since you don't have your scales yet**(If any of you readers got a better name for a mental shifter please put it in the comments.)**and you don't have the strength of a shifter. Also… why in Noctis's name did you call me Toothless? Last time I checked I had teeth."** I snickered at the last sentence causing my brother to glare at me for a few moments before turning his direction to the basket of fish in Hiccup's grasp.

Hiccup, once saw Toothless's staring at, dropped the basket revealing at least three dozen fish. Toothless was about to jump in until a roar was heard causing him to growl at the sound. Hiccup looked around as well nervous and I stood still because *rumble* Hiccup and my brother turned to my direction and stared at me and then to my stomach which gave another rumble of hunger. Toothless laughed while I folded my wings around my body, embarrassed until he gestured to me to the fish. I froze and memories came back from my childhood. Me and Toothless playing, fishing, sleeping, spending many times with each other and our parents… **"Nightshift? You ok?" **I never realized I was crying when my brother asked me if I'm alright. **"Yeah just memories and… yes I will join you."** I said with a smile and turning to the fish and started eating until I smelt something wrong.

I growled cautiously and Hiccup picked up an eel right in my and Toothless's face!** "GET IT AWAY!" **I snarled in fear causing Hiccup to try to calm me and my brother down. "Whoa Whoa, EASY!" Hiccup exclaimed, throwing the fish away and tried to pet us but we snorted in disgust when we saw Hiccup's hand covered in eel slime. DISGUSTING! YECH! "Yeah now I realize why you don't like eels Matt. Why are you fearful of them anyway?" I gave him a blank looked and replied, "Eels are very poisonous to us dragons. They make us extremely sick. I may be a shifter but I have the same weakness as others."

Once I was done talking I was eating the fish at extraordinary speed. Wow I must be really hungry. I was really eating and I swear I heard Hiccup struggling to get the tail fin on my brother. **'He is struggling and it's funny! HA HA!'** Wolf spoke mentally again while I snorted in amusement. I was about to eat another fish until Hiccup asked me a question. "Hey Matt?" I raised an ear flap and tilted my head to Hiccup's direction telling him I'm listening. "Why did Toothless say I'm a mental shifter?" He asked, causing me to stop mid-eating. 'What is a mental shifter anyway?' I thought to my dragonic half. I heard Wolf talking to himself about politics and species traits and reproduction-I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT! My mental outburst knocked Wolf out of his stupor before actually answering the question. **'Sorry, Nightshift. As for your question… A mental shifter is… well they're considered human because they don't have dragon forms or shifter abilities such as you. Instead they rely on their mind and inner dragon soul. While alpha shifters are powerful leaders and normal shifters are warriors, then mental shifters are considered… diplomats if I'm using the term correctly. They speak to dragons and figure out what's bothering them and can help solve them. They're also quite resistant to mind control since they have a stronger mind, in fact there's a rumor that a mental shifter has only one ability which is the same ability as an alpha shifter and that is mind control or another term for it is called fury's serene soul.**(If you readers got a better name for it write it in the comments.) **Same thing as mind control but more… calmer.'**

I nodded and relayed everything Wolf said to Hiccup who looked surprised. "Me? A dragon? A diplomat? DO I EVEN LOOK LIKE SOMEONE TO LISTEN TOO!" Hiccup exclaimed, causing me to turn my head to him and give him a quick glare. "Stop pulling yourself short and-**TOOTHLESS GET THAT BASKET OFF YOUR HEAD!"** I roared when I found my brother's face covered by the fish basket. **"My name is Zyrus, not Toothless! And I can't. It's stuck."** He said with his voice muffled by the basket. I sighed in annoyance. I'm his little brother! I'm supposed to be the one in stupid situations like this! I tried to grab the basket with my maw but my brother was making it hard for me. **"Stop moving your head! I'm trying to get it off!"** I huffed only for him to move his head again. **"I'm trying to eat the fish that's still in the basket!"** He yelled but it was muffled while shaking his head. **"Do it after I get the basket off of you, crazy eel eater!" "Hey I resent that!"**

I was getting frustrated and was trying not to burn the basket with my brother still stuck until he stopped suddenly giving me enough time to take it off. **"FINALLY!" **I exclaimed before looking at Toothless who had a bewildered face on him. **"What's wrong with you?"** I was confused until I saw him move around a bit like he was testing something until the sound of a strap tightening was heard and he had a dumbstruck expression. I turned to Toothless's tail and found Hiccup finishing putting the fake fin on my brother. "There we go. That's not too bad. It works." I heard Hiccup say, admiring his craftsmanship but I wasn't paying attention but my brother's spreading wings. **'You going to tell Hiccup or you want to see how this goes?' **I heard Wolf asked me. I turned to Hiccup who was distracted and is on Toothless's tail and back to Toothless who was ready to take off. I looked back at my brothers multiple times before smiling and moved to the side. 'I want to see how this goes. Besides Hiccup needs to learn this.' **'Good otherwise it'll be boring. I'll start counting in 3… 2… 1!'**

Once Wolf finished counting Toothless took off with a screaming Hiccup on his tail. Literally. "OH NO NO NO NO!" Hiccup screamed while I laughed my scales off. I was laughing so hard that I started hiccuping causing me to groan until I saw Toothless and Hiccup going to a wall. **'Uh why isn't your brother turning?'** Wolf said confused while I observed Toothless's tailfin which wasn't out. My eyes widened and I was about to sprint to save the two mutton heads but Hiccup saved the day by controlling the tail fin. I roared in joy when I saw my brother flying again but I laughed when Toothless seemed to throw Hiccup off his tail fin into the cove while he flys unsteadily and quickly towards me…

…

…

…

Wait…

I turned and found my brother very close to my face very quickly. "OH SCALES!" I roared when we collided with each other and crashed into the water. After a few seconds, I exploded from the watery surface and breathed like my life was depending on it. Toothless emerged as well and looked at me innocently smiling causing me to hit him on the head. "Yeah!" Hiccup exclaimed before he was launched from the water thanks to a well shot plasma blast underneath his feet from yours truly. 'Shows you right never to celebrate by a wet night fury. NOT THAT TYPE OF WET, WOLF!' **'I didn't say anything!'** Wolf roared fearfully, causing me to smirk.

After a few hours, we were in the ring with buckets of water. "Why do we have no weapons but just buckets of water." I asked Gobber when he handed out buckets and put us in teams. I was with the girls Ruffnut and Astrid, Hiccup was with Fishlegs, and Tuffnut was teamed up with Snotlout. I was nervously looking at Astrid while I was gagging to Ruffnut's advances. **'Doesn't she realize that you don't like her and prefer other females like that lustful-in heat deadly nadder last training session.'** Wolf slyly said causing me to growl. 'Really? You have to bring up the deadly nadder.' I asked, causing Wolf to snicker but he didn't say anything else.

After a while, one of the doors exploded in green gas. Well it looks like we'll be dealing with the zippleback today. "Today is about teamwork. Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire." **'not always.'** Wolf muttered. "The hideous zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other lights it. Your job is to know which is which." Gobber explained to us while the gas surrounds us, disrupting our sights from the other team members. **'We don't need our eyes to see.'** Wolf said and he was right. I used my greater sense of hearing and smell to locate the dragon and the others. **"Oh careful! Remember what the others said?" **I heard one of the heads speak in the green fog. **"Yeah, the shifter. I do not want to get on his bad side. Avoid the smaller skinnier human, I think his name was Hiccup."** The other head said, causing me to smile and mentally speak to them. **'I thank you for trying to avoid my wrath but you can't avoid my friend forever. Just scare him and put on a show for the others. Make my day.'**

I felt the surprise of the dragon or is it dragons? One body, two heads. Two heads, one body. The dragon instantly responded with excitement. **"It will be our honor shifter!"** I smiled but next thing I knew I was covered in water. I blinked multiple times before glaring at Snotlout and Tuffnut who were the culprits. Tuffnut smiled nervously and Snotlout was pale as a ghost causing me to pop my neck while my teammates were mad as well. "It's us you idiots!" Ruffnut angrily said while I steamed and mentally heard the zippleback. **'How dare they splash water upon you, shifter! We will make them pay on your orders.' 'Go easy on them and give them a scare once you have the opportunity.' **I mentally said getting an affirmative from the dragon. "Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon." Tuffnut said stupidly while I growled. 'He did not just say that.' **'He did, no surprise there.'** "Not that there is nothing wrong with a dragon-esque figure-" Astrid interrupted Snotlout by punching him. **'Shows him being a pervert. But he's right on one thing… There is nothing wrong having a dragonesque figure. Honestly a dragoness with a bigger butt shows promise.' **'You and your sick fantasies and look who's the pervert now. Besides I prefer a dragoness with small but good curves, a gentle personality, and that is close to our species. The night fury species I mean.' **'Sounds like you want a light fury.'** Wolf said slyly while I raised an eye brow. 'A light fury? What's that?' I asked, earning a sigh from the dragon half. **'They look like night furies but they're pure white and have the ability to turn invisible if their scales are heated by their plasma blast. They're also rivals to the night furies. They don't get along very well for reasons that are yet unknown.'**

I nodded in understanding yet disappointment but I was snapped out of it when Tuffnut got hit by Ruffnut's bucket of water and was pulled into the fog. I pulled my bucket of water closer to me ready to throw the water but I was tripped over by the zippleback's tails causing the bucket to spill the water and I saw Tuffnut running away saying that he was hurt. I rolled my eyes and back flipped towards Hiccup and Fishlegs causing a shriek from the large teen and a yelp from the stick. What? Hiccup looks like a stick! After a while one of the heads showed themselves and growled but to me it was a friendly greeting. **"Hello shifter, have we done well so far?" **I was about to mentally reply but Fishlegs threw the water in his bucket on the zippleback head causing it to growl threateningly with a green gas coming from its mouth. **"You did not just interrupt a conversation between a shifter and a dragon." **"Oh. Wrong head." Fishlegs muttered causing the dragon to growl. **"And you're the wrong boy, so I can do this!" **The dragon roared before unleashing a stream of green gas upon Fishlegs. "FISHLEGS!" I heard Gobber yell from the sideline and saw Fishlegs running away.

Soon the zippleback head turned its attention to Hiccup and the other head showed up having an ear splitting grin on its face while setting some sparks out. **"That was funny! Ooh is this the friend of the Shifter?"** The head asked while Gobber instructed Hiccup to splash the water on the sparking head. "Now Hiccup!" He yelled but when Hiccup attempted to throw the water up on the dragon but it went down not even close to the dragon's head. The zippleback stared at the wet ground then back to Hiccup blankly. **"Was that supposed to impress us?"** One of the heads said before snarling. I noticed that it wasn't serious since they promised to not harm Hiccup but I stood up by his side until the most unexpected happened. The dragon backed away from Hiccup in terror. **"AH! HE HAS AN EEL!"** The zippleback exclaimed while Hiccup approached and stepped back in fear towards the cage. "Back! Back! Back! Back! Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right! Back into your cage! Now think about what you done." Hiccup said before taking out an… HE REALLY HAS AN EEL! And threw it in the cage scaring the zippleback into the corner.

'I have to remove that.' I thought to myself while everybody else stares gob-struck at Hiccup and I think I heard Fishlegs dropped one of the buckets. Hiccup looked nervous and said, "Okay! So, are we done? Because Me and Matt got some things to, uh… Yep. I'll… see you tomorrow!" Hiccup then grabbed my wrist and took me to the forge and started working on a saddle but after he finished I threw the same eel he put in the zippleback cage at his face causing him to trip and fall face center in an empty barrel causing him to be trapped. I haven't laughed that much since… well only a day ago with Hiccup and Toothless first flight. Can't wait for tomorrow to bring.

* * *

**Another Chapter GUYS WOOH! Sorry it took awhile but I was doing another story which would be the race of the edge series and Skylanders Academy and I'm finishing them but I want to focus on one story then to the next. Before we go ahead for the next chapter let us take a moment of todays events. The Crono Virus. Yikes that is a very serious matter right now. Everyone is basically buying four hundred dollars of toilet paper alone. Let me just be clear that everyone shouldn't freak out about this except for that our elders can possibly die from this strain. We just need to be a bit less... paranoid about buying four hundred dollars toilet paper and try to get through this. Hopefully this will blow over in less than a year and we can get back to our jobs and... *Sigh* School. Remember don't freak out and follow and favorite me and my stories. Good luck and may the Fury's Fire guide you.**


	15. Remembering those that we love

'After laughing for about an hour after Hiccup's 'tumble' we went to bed but a scream from Hiccup's room woke me up.' "AHH!" I heard Hiccup scream and out of fear I barged into Hiccup's room only to find him on the floor and a night fury on his bed staring deeply at him. The night fury in question turns to me and smiles. "Hey Nightshift, I was introducing myself to Hiccup here." The dragon spoke in Norse getting a scared yelp from Hiccup. "Matt! Who is that!?" Hiccup exclaimed causing me to chuckle in amusement. "Hiccup, meet my dragonic half, Wolf." "Nice to meet you, Hiccup. I wanted to meet you personally three years ago but you know… Vikings? Village full of weapons? That human girl, Astrid, that I think is hot?" I rolled my eyes and chuckled when it affected Hiccup into a blushing tomato. "Careful Wolf. You'll break him in embarrassment." I said in amusement earning a sigh from Wolf. "But what's wrong with admiring a human girl? I wonder what she'll look like without her animal hides?" Wolf slyly said earning a glare from me. "Stop being a pervert before you give Hiccup a nosebleed. Besides I thought you'll want dragonesses." "No. I'm a spirit, I can't get girls at least unless your future mate has a female spirit in her waiting to reveal itself. It's just my nature to get you excited." He said with a grin.

I snorted in amusement before swatting the spirit on the head earning a yelp from Wolf. "Yeah, well I thought your nature was to control my urges instead of starting them, sly dragon." "And I am. And who says I'm sly?" He asks. "Says me, you are part of me after all so I know you best." "Touche." Hiccup seemed to calm down and tried to get our attention. "Uh… I hope I'm not interrupting but Wolf? Why do you sound really familiar?" Hiccup asked Wolf who had a nervous expression on his face. I was suspicious and narrowed my eyes at the spirit in question. "What does he mean you sound familiar? You better not have contacted him without my permission Wolf." I growled which caused Wolf to chuckle nervously. "Well… remember when you saved Hiccup's mind from the false alpha?" He started making me narrow my eyes at him and pupils into slits. "Well… I may have… spoke to him in his mind after you left him."

I stared at Wolf blankly before sighing and covered my eyes with my wings. "I thought dragon spirits of Shifters are supposed to listen and obey their hosts?" I muttered trying to calm myself down. "We do." Wolf said, making me growl and snarl. "WELL YOU'RE DOING A GREAT JOB!" I roared sarcastically causing Hiccup to cover his ears in pain. "Okay! Let's calm down and talk on what you mean Wolf is your half." Hiccup suggested trying to calm my wrath. I nodded my head in agreement and started explaining. "Ok, to start it off a dragonic spirit was created by Noctis, who I still need to ask Wolf about, to guide us shifters on the right path as dragons and protectors. When a shifter is formed so is the dragon spirit because without a guide we might make the wrong decisions and might accidentally hurt someone because of our abilities. They also teach us our history of the dragons and our goddess."

Hiccup stared at me like I had a second head then looked at Wolf. "So if your a spirit, how are you…" "Physical? Seeing me? All shifter spirits have the ability so they can help their hosts. We can actually harm someone like a regular dragon but speaking and turning invisible. We can be quite dangerous… but the worst is a corrupted dragon spirit." Wolf spoke grimly in the end turning his head to the side in sadness. Hiccup was confused though. "What do you mean?" He asked but we didn't want to talk about it but he needed to know so I started explaining. "It's a dragonic spirit corrupted by an evil and ancient power known as the Black Flame, a complete opposite of the Fury's Fire, a blessing and gift from Noctis herself. They corrupted shifters into the most feared and powerful dark shifters. One of those dark shifters gave me this scar in fact. They have a thirst for blood, power, and chaos… I was very lucky enough to survive."

Hiccup looked on in thought and asked me what the Fury's Fire is. "It's the very soul of being a dragon. It's power is extraordinary and… rumors say that you can go to other worlds and realms but that's a rumor." "What type of power?" Hiccup says but I shook my head in response. "No idea, I don't even think Wolf knows and he knows a lot." I said before yawning deeply. "Wow it's late. I'm going back to sleep, goodnight Hiccup. Wolf? Disappear." Hiccup said goodnight to me while Wolf disappeared like a ghost and I felt his presence in my mind. **'Hiccup was sure a nice kid. I'm glad you gain a brother like him.'** Wolf said while I lay down on my furry bed. I WILL NEVER LAY ON STONE!

…

…

…

Unless I'm in my dragon form of course.

Once morning came, Hiccup presented Toothless with the saddle but he had a different opinion in mind.** "You want it on my back? You got to catch me first!"** He roared playfully before running away. "HEY!" Hiccup yelled and went after him while I laughed trying so hard not to pass out. After a little while and pouncing on Hiccup and Toothless, I helped Hiccup put the saddle on and tested it out only to fall out of the air. "Maybe instead of using a rope to control the tail fin you can use a pedal…" Hiccup thought about this and nodded only to realize that Toothless was missing. "Where's Toothless?" Hiccup asked and we went to a grassy area and found my brother rolling around some of the… grass? No… it cannot be. "DRAGON NIP!" I roared before jumping head first into the grass and… OOOOOHHHHHH YYYYYEEEEESSSSSS. IIIIIIIIITTTTTTSSSSSS LLLLLLLIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKEEEEEEE IIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMM IIIIIIINNNNNNN HHHHHHHHEEEEEAAAAAVVVVEEEENNNNN

…

…

…

...That's the last time I'm doing that again. Anyway, we're back in the ring against the gronckle and she smashed her face against Snotlout. **'See ya!'** Wolf replied in humor before shutting up when we witnessed Hiccup rubbing the gronckle's snout with dragon nip. "Dragon nip." I whispered. **'Every dragons weakness.'** Wolf muttered in pride of Hiccup's cleverness. Soon once we finished training everyone was talking to him. "What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?" Fishlegs exclaimed causing me to chuckle in amusement. "How'd you do that? Matt! What was his secret?" Tuffnut asked me, causing me to smile. "Ain't my secret to tell." I answered mysteriously causing a pouting Tuffnut. "Hey, Hiccup, I've never seen a gronckle do that before!" Snotlout yelled in awe. I growled at Snotlout silently. 'Where did his change of attitude come from? Scaleless eel eater.' I thought to myself. "I left my axe back in the ring." I heard Hiccup say to the others. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you." He said before turning and almost bumping into Astrid and went back into the ring but I knew better. I smiled but when I caught the suspicious look that Astrid was giving Hiccup I started being more careful.

After an hour, we were back to the cove and Hiccup was giving Toothless a scratch and made him pass out in bliss after scratching the secret spot. I laughed but then Hiccup started scratching me, I was in bliss "OHHHH YESSSS! RIGHT THERE!" Everything went black after that but I did not care. Once again we are in training against the deadly nadder. Deadly nadder knocked Astrid away before landing right in front of me and started apologizing repeatedly. **"Oh great shifter! Forgive me! Please! I beg of you! I'm sorry for how I acted but I was in heat! I couldn't help myself! I just admire the shifters profusely since I was a hatchling! Please great shifter, Forgive me!"** I chuckled in amusement before secretly scratching her chin which she froze in bliss. **"It's alright. Next time don't try to rape me. Okay?"** I whispered before knocking her out when I caught Astrid about to slam her axe on the deadly nadder. Once the nadder was down, Astrid stopped mid-swing and stared at me. I gave her a wave before going to Hiccup. Later that day, when me and Hiccup sat down for dinner in the mess hall, we were swarmed by the villagers telling us of how well we are doing and very impressed but I wasn't paying attention because I was looking at Astrid's facial expressions and she was mad. I sighed before continuing eating despite the growing audience.

Next time at the cove, Toothless and I played the game, 'Catch the light'. **"THERE IT IS TOOTHLESS! GET IT!" **I roared pouncing on the light only for it to escape my grasp. I knew Hiccup was controlling the light but I didn't care because it was fun. After a few hours, we were back in training against a terrible terror. "Meet the Terrible Terror." Gobber announced when the dragon was revealed and the teens laughed at his size. "Ha! That's like the size of my-" Tuffnut started speaking before the tiny dragon attacked Tuffnut's nose and everyone fled. I flinched at Tuff's situation while Wolf commented on it. **'Ooh, that's sure going to hurt the next morning.'** "AH! GET IT OFF!" Tuffnut exclaimed, trying to tear the dragon off his nose until a light caught the little dragon's attention. **"Ooh shiny!"** The terror squeaked before going after the light and letting Tuffnut go. "OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" I watched the terror chase the light created by Hiccup's shield which he focused it back to the cage which the terror stupidly went inside. **'Of all the dragons, the terrible terrors are the stupidest.'** Wolf mumbled in disappointment while I chuckled. Hiccup gave everyone a smug look and I took at Astrid who was steaming.

We were back in the forest and I thought I heard trees being destroyed and when I looked around, we found Astrid in front of us in surprise. We stared at each other for awhile before I grabbed Hiccup's shoulder and pushed away from Astrid and hid using my shadows as cover once out of sight. I felt Astrid above us on the bolder and I felt her frustration before leaving the area. After a minute or two, I uncovered ourselves and sighed in relief. "That was too close for my liking." I whispered to Hiccup. "Yeah. Same." Once we got back, I felt Toothless crashed into me and started giving me a bath. **"Yeah, good to see you too, Toothless." **I growled sarcastically to my brother. Toothless chuckled before saying, **"You know I don't mind being named Toothless anymore."** What!? I was surprised that he doesn't mind anymore. **"Really? Why?" **I asked, interested in what his reasons are. Toothless sighed and laid his head on mine while Hiccup straps the saddle on him. **"I was named after the merciful dragon warrior, Zyrus the mericul. He was a night fury like us and he was the best of the best. He showed mercy to everyone he faced and killed those who deserve it. The Queen forced me into service and made me kill hundreds of vikings on this island. I do not deserve the name that our mother gave me. And I am honored to be renamed by the ones that I love and care for."** He finished giving me and Hiccup a toothless smile and I smiled warmly at him. **"You may think that you don't deserve the name but I will always call you Zyrus in my heart, Toothless."** I said getting a chuckle from my brother. **"And you always be Nightshift, little brother."** He said before Hiccup finally got the saddle strapped in and got up on Toothless back. "Have fun." I said before flying out of the cove and headed towards the forge to work on a special project I've been working on.

It was dark out when I finally finished but it was worth it. I melted down the japanese sword that Johan gave me and remade it into a different blade using different materials, crafting it using an old shifter secret that Wolf gave me… Gronicle Iron. The blade was six foot long while the hilt is two feet. I crafted the hilt of the likings of a night fury wrapping its tail around the hilt and ending it at the end. As for the blade, it was pure black shining like a hidden power was within it and it was engraved with the shifter language of the ancients. **'Yol Sil Nah'** meaning fire soul fury. _Fire_ for my determination, creativity, and strong will. _Soul _for my inner power in the Fury's Fire. And _Fury_ for my strength, speed, and power. I looked at the engraving in pride and smiled. **'So much like you."** I heard Wolf whisper in awe of the blade. I continued staring at the blade until a crash was heard from behind me. My eyes slitted in fear and I quickly turned around to find Hiccup and… TOOTHLESS!? "What the hel are you doing, Hiccup!? Why is he here!?" I whispered angrily before I heard. "Hiccup? Matt? Are you in there?" SCALES! ASTRID IS HERE!? Before I did anything Hiccup rushed into the front windows and got in front while closing the window sills.(I don't know what's its called in the movie. I'm doing the best I can)

"Astrid. Hey! Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid." I heard Hiccup say while I facepalmed at his stupidity and crush on Astrid. **'He sure acts like a moron, I'll give him that.'** 'He's an idiot 'is what he is.' I thought to Wolf before spotting Toothless staring deeply at a sheep. "Toothless! No!" I whispered but he ignored me and started pulling Hiccup. "I normally don't care what people do, but you and Matt are acting weird." REALLY!? I HAVEN'T NOTICE! I rolled my eyes before widening when Toothless pulled a bit more forcefully causing Hiccup to bump into the window sills. Oh oh. "Well, weirder." I heard Astrid say before I saw Toothless pulling harder and harder and harder on the rope until Hiccup finally crashed in and landed on Toothless back. I motioned him to escape before Astrid opened the forge windows, and yelped when she saw me. "If you're looking for Hiccup I told him to leave because I have important work to do without him staring. Now can I help you?" I asked her blankly, hiding my frustration for Hiccup's plan in bringing my brother in the village no less.

Astrid stared at me like I had two heads until she snapped out of it and glared at me. "What are you and Hiccup doing in the woods?" She asked aggressively, causing me to growl at her. "That is none of your business." I said causing her to get very close to my face. "I don't know what you're doing with Hiccup but I will find out and-" I interrupted her sentence with a laugh. "Haha. And you'll what? Huh? In case you remember, I took down Snotlout and the twins in seconds when we first met the second time. And I faced hundreds of dragons while you got none except during training. What makes you think you scare me? You're just jealous everyone is going to Hiccup and me now." I sneered at her, telling her to back off. Astrid didn't though and fought back. "I am not jealous." She snarled causing me to roll my eyes. "Yes, you are. You forget, I used to know you when we were once friends. You always told me that it was your dream to be the one at the very top of dragon training and you believe that Hiccup and I are getting the spotlight leaving you with nothing. You're not the best Astrid. You are but a spoiled brat who thinks they can get whatever they want and treat others like their nothing. There is a saying my mentor used to say to me and it was, 'Pride will be your downfall and jealousy will bring nothing but conflict' remember those words for your pride will only make things worse. Just accept that you're not the best and move on. I know what it's like in your situation." We stared at each other for about five minutes until I saw tears in Astrid's eyes. I was shocked and she pointed at me and responded "You have no idea what I am going through!" She yelled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I was meant to bring honor to my family and show everyone that I am not weak like Hiccup or you! I won't be like my uncle Finn! I will bring honor to my family again and I won't let you or Hiccup ruin that for me!" With all that she left without looking back.

I stared at the spot where Astrid used to be and sighed in sadness for her. 'I was wrong. She isn't as prideful as I thought she is. She only wants to bring honor back to her family again.' I thought to myself hearing a saddened croon from Wolf. **'Yeah. I always thought she was just an eal eater but she isn't all that bad… actually no she's still an eal eater.'** 'Aren't you sunshines and rainbows.' I thought sarcastically. **'I'm a dragon, Nightshift.'** Wolf said, confused on why I said what I said. 'IT'S AN EXPRESSION, WOLF! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR REAL!' I roared meantally before grabbing my new crafted sword and taking off to Haddock's house. **'Well **_**sorry!**_** I don't know your stupid human expressions!'** Wolf growled causing me to have a migraine. 'You know what? How about we put our frustrations on Hiccup instead on each other. Sounds good?' **'Yep, after all you need to question him on bringing your brother in the village full of vikings.'** I smiled sinisterly, cracking my neck. "Oh we'll question him, alright."

After giving Hiccup a stern talking to and throwing him and Toothless in the cove everything was well again until I spotted the returning expedition at the docks. **'Hiccup needs to know that his father is back.'** Wolf said to me and nodded in agreement. After a bit of running I finally arrived and spotted Gobber and Stoick talking to each other until they spotted me. "Ah, there ya are Matt. I was wondering when you and Hiccup will get up. Where is the lad by the way?" Gobber asked me, causing me to shrug in response. "He wasn't at home when I woke up and you know how much of a sleeper I am." I replied glancing at Stoick when he narrowed my eyes at me since I was supposed to keep an eye on his son. Gobber broke the discomforting air by talking about a different subject. "Well, anyway let's get back to talking about the expedition. You found the nest at least?" He said, causing Stoick to turn to him.

"Not even close." Stoick said disappointedly. I sighed in relief that Stoick and the other vikings on the expedition weren't able to find the nest. If they did… the consequences would be catastrophic. "Ah. Excellent." Gobber spoke with a bit of sarcasm. **'Yeah. Excellent.'** Wolf muttered, earning a head shake from me. "I hope you had a little more success than me." Stoick said to Gobber, who glanced at me and smirked causing me to roll my eyes. "Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then… yes." I snorted at Gobber's wording of parenting troubles. 'He will always have parenting troubles.' I mentally replied. Wolf laughed at my thought before we saw some the vikings that haven't been on the expedition celebrating something and we just learned what it was. "Congratulations, Sick! Everyone is so relieved." a female viking said causing me to tilt my head in confusion. 'What is she talking about.' I thought to myself. "Out with the old and in with the new, right!?" Another viking said with enthusiasm. **'What does he mean by that?'** Wolf asked me, causing me to shrug mentally. "No one will miss that old nuisance!" "The village is throwing a party to celebrate!" Two other vikings excitedly.

…

…

…

I slowly felt myself crushing my fist with anger when I finally understood what they meant. 'Do they even CARE about Hiccup at ALL!?' I growled alongside Wolf. **'They have no respect. No conscious for their own kind. They do not deserve to have Hiccup to be in their nest.'** Wolf snarled and I almost had the urge to hit one of the celebrating vikings. 'We have to control our anger otherwise the tyrant queen will use it.' I growled slowly calming down but still shaking in anger. **'I agree but it's strange that she hadn't tried to control us for some time. I'm a bit uneasy not knowing what she's planning.'** Wolf said, trying to calm down as well. Stoick turned to me and Gobber and asked, "He's gone?" I took a double take at Stoick's expression. 'Is that fear?' "Yeah… most afternoons including Matt here. But who can blame them? I mean the life of a celebrity's very rough. They can barely walk through the vllage without being swarmed by their new fans." Gobber explained causing Stoick to look at me in confirmation. "Is this true?" He asked and my response was lifting my sleeves, revealing a bunch of bruises on my arms and I don't bruise easily! "Everywhere we walk, I get a new bruise from the swarm of vikings! If this isn't proof how about the fractured foot that Gothi wrapped up when a viking dropped his mace while asking Hiccup questions. So yes." I said before telling them I have to find Hiccup before he kills himself and leaves the docks.

I was finally in the air and looked for my brothers until I spotted them on the beach of a nearby island. I dived down screeching and hit the sand causing a sand tsunami to go over Hiccup and Toothless burying them in the process. I laughed in amusement before I stopped and looked around for Hiccup and Toothless they were gone. "Hiccup? Toothless? Where did you guys go?" I asked out loud before an explosion of sand came in front of me. "Sand Wraith! Sand Burster! Or any kind of Sand dragon!" I roared before noticing it was actually Hiccup and Toothless who glared at me. "Oh! I made a sand man and a sand night fury come to life, Wolf!" I joked earning a chuckle from the spirit who revealed himself to Hiccup and Toothless. **"Seems so. They're so life-like."** Wolf said amused, causing Toothless to laugh sarcastically. **"Ha ha. Very funny. But I won for making things funny." **I raised my eyebrow in confusion and turned to Hiccup to elaborate only to stare at his face and hair. He had ash on his face and his hair was burned back.

I stared at Hiccup for a few moments before asking what happened. "What exactly happened to you? It looks like you flew through a plasma blast." I asked trying to understand what happened to Hiccup only for him to answer. "You just answered your own question." Hiccup said, trying to shake the sand off himself. **"So the flight worked?"** Wolf asked Toothless who gave him a smile while I spoke with Hiccup. **"Not at first. Hiccup kept slamming us into pillars of rocks until we went high into the air. Flying to our hearts content until Hiccup lost his cheat sheet while we were hundreds of feet in the air."** Wolf stared at Toothless in shock of the story and got his full attention. **"He lost his cheat sheet!? What happened next?"** Wolf asked with widened eyes. **"Well, after he lost his cheat sheet, he yelled 'Stop!' but I thought he meant me so I did. That was when we noticed we disconnected from each other and we fell." **Toothless explained causing Wolf eye's to widen wider than they were supposed to. **"HOW DID YOU EVER SURVIVE!"** Wolf roared, gaining my attention. **"Well after a terrifying fall and accidently smacking my tail on Hiccup's face, we were able to reunite but we were heading toward hundreds of pillars and Hiccup had no time to use his cheat sheet so he rid of it and then…"** Toothless paused for a bit before answering his sentence. **"I felt his mind and mine merge together into one and we dodged every pillar in ease until we finally reached the end. Hiccup celebrated by cheering while I threw a plasma blast in front of us. And here we are now."**

I stared at Toothless in shock before turning my attention to Wolf who had a surprised expression along with an opened mouth. "Is it possible to merge minds with one another?" I asked in disbelief causing Wolf to look at me, nodding. **"Yes, it's possible but very rare. I'm actually kinda surprised Hiccup was able to merge with your brother's mind. But I believe that since Hiccup is a mental shifter he was to merge with Toothless's mind since mental shifters don't have dragon spirits like you so they merge with their closest companion that is a dragon."** Wolf explained.

I stared at Wolf for a few moments before shaking my head in bewilderment. "I swear I learn something new everyday." I muttered earning both chuckles from Wolf and my brothers. I chuckled as well before heading home to Berk with Hiccup after we left Toothless in the cove. After we were in the forge, Wolf spoke my mind. **'Aren't you forgetting something?'** He said, causing me to think until I finally remembered that Stoick was back. I tried to tell Hiccup but Stoick popped his head in and scared us when we both noticed. "Dad! You're back! Gobber's not here. So…" Hiccup said trying to hide the sketches of me and Toothless from Stoick's sight. "I know. I came looking for you two." Stoick said suspiciously causing me and Hiccup to tense up. "You did?" I said nervously. "You've been keeping secrets." I tensed up even more. 'There was no way he knew!' I thought eraticily. "We… have?" Hiccup said now, nervous as ever. "Just how long did you think you two could hide it from me?" Stoick interrogated causing Wolf to whimper in my mind. **'Oh Noctis he knows doesn't he? Were going to die!'** 'Shut up, shut up, shut up!' I thought shaking. "We don't know what you're…" Hiccup tried to convince Stoick but he interrupted. "Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it." He said forcefully. "Oh?" We both said. Stoick then sat down and looked at us fiercely. "So. let's talk about that dragon."

I was shaking in fear and Hiccup finally confessed and I wouldn't blame him. "Oh, gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-" But he was interrupted when Stoick burst out laughing causing me and Hiccup to stare at him in confusion while also laughing but nervously along with him. "You're not… upset?" I asked causing Stoick to stop laughing and look at me in happiness. "What!? I was hoping for this!" He said causing me look at him confused. **'Something tells me this about a different conversation.'** 'You think' I thought to Wolf. "And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait 'til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time!" I cringe in disgust imagining Hiccup gutting a poor defenseless nadder. "And mount your Gronckle head on a spear! WHAT A FEELING!" He roared pushing us into wooden buckets where Hiccup landed in an empty bucket while I landed in a bucket full of sharp nails. Thank you dragon scale skin. "You really had me going there, son! All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen!" I growled in anger when I heard that. "Odin, it was rough! I almost gave on you!" I snarled and glared at Stoick but he didn't notice and paid close attention to Hiccup. "And all the while, you were holding out on me! OH, THOR ALMIGHTY!" Stoick yelled before calming down and sat down. "Ah. With the both of you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about."

We sat down silently and everything was quiet. No one made a peep and I was shifting my feet and making a small whistle toon to dispel the awkwardness but all it did was made it worse. After a few awkward minutes that felt like hours, Stoick finally spoke. "Oh, I… brought you something Hiccup. To keep you safe in the ring." Stoick then brought out a viking helmet and handed it to Hiccup. Hiccup took the helmet and I saw a spark admiration in his eyes. "Wow Stoick. That's some gift." I said with respect. "Yeah. Thanks." Hiccup said sincerely, rubbing his hand on the helmet. "Your mother would've wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate." Hiccup stopped rubbing the helmet and recoiled like it was going to bite him. I was cringing in disgust while Wolf was laughing his tail off. "Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know." Stoick said tapping his own helmet. I smiled but frowned when I realized that I have nothing from my mother, my dragonic mother I mean.

Stoick then stood up and said, "Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal." I looked back at Stoick and thought 'if only you knew' before going out and headed back to the house. Once I got there, I head back to my room and took off my shirt and went to my desk. I put my hand to the edge of the desk and slide it down feeling the texture before feeling a bump in the middle. I pushed the bump and the desk cracked a bit revealing a hidden compartment inside the desk. I lifted the desk and saw the maps and information I had about my kind, the Shifters, but that wasn't what I was looking for. I searched around in the compartment until I found what I was looking for. A single black scale being wrapped up by a strong steeled string. A memento from my mother before I left her and my home.

* * *

Flashback; Five years ago

Mother watched me while I played with my sire in my human form. **"And the great Night Fury was defeated by the great Shifter and everyone praised him for his power." **I roared in dragon on top of my dragonic father. Mother chuckled before calling me for something she wants to give me. I waited in no time to shift tomy night fury form and flew towards my mother who had a loving face. **"Nightshift, my sweet hatchling. I have something for you."** My mother said before pulling out a chain necklace with a night fury scale attached to it. I widened my eyes at the necklace and felt my mother putting it around my neck which fit perfectly. **"My hatchling. There will be a time that one day, you will feel alone in this cruel world. And when you do, look at the scale and remember that I and the rest of your family will always be with you as well as the goddess herself. Always remember that you'll never be alone for there will always be those with good hearts. And always remember, that I will always be proud and always love you, my precious hatchling."**

* * *

Present

I felt tears in my eyes streaming as I looked upon the necklace and scale before putting it around my neck and put it close to my heart. "I'm sorry mother. I should have kept you close the moment I got here to Berk but I was afraid they would ask how I gained this necklace but I'm not anymore for you were right. There will always be those with good hearts and that I will never be alone. I hope you are proud of me mother. I will miss you." I said before Stoick unexpectedly came in and I shut my desk hiding the information I have about my kind before he could spot it.

Stoick looked around my room until he spotted me and walked over to me. "Ah Matt. I wanted to talk to you after Hiccup but you were nowhere to be found." He said, causing me to be a bit guilty. "Sorry Chief, just you reminded me of something I should've kept close to me since I got here." I said, slightly showing my necklace which Stoick eyes widened in realization before he saddened. "Ah, your family gave that necklace to you?" He asked. I nodded in response and looked at the necklace again around my neck. "It was from my mother. The mother that raised me when I was banished from the Blooders tribe." I said, earning a nod from Stoick. "Aye, we must keep our loved ones close to our hearts so we won't forget them." He said before changing the subject. "So were you the one who helped my son out?"

I smirked and said, "I may have taught him a few tricks but that would be telling." Stoick laughed and patted me on the back and said, "Hiccup may be my true son but you'll always be a son to me." I looked at him in surprise but I smile sincerely and nodded, "Thanks Chief or should I say dad?" I joked causing another laugh from Stoick. "Hahahaha! Oh Matt, you sometimes make me lose my logic with that attitude of yours." He then coughed and said, "Now, I want to know the truth. Do you believe that Hiccup is ready?"

This surprised me that Stoick asked me but I was prepared. "It depends if you listen. You must trust your son and trust in his judgement and be prepared to choose what is most important. Everything is grey and the white and black are hard to see what the difference is." I said, earning an approved growl from Wolf in my head. Stoick looked at me in surprise before going back to normal. "I see what you're trying to say. For a boy who's thirteen you have much wisdom." I shrugged in response and said, "That happens from time to time." Stoick nodded before bidding me a good night and walked out of my room.

I sighed in relief that he didn't catch me with my desk but I was a little worried about Hiccup but that will come tomorrow if he wins. I climbed into bed and blew out the candle and fell asleep wondering how tomorrow will bring.

* * *

**Yes! Another Chapter is done! Sorry it took a while… again but it was worth it. Right? Well anyway I have an announcement to make. Someone brought the Asian Giant Hornet to the U.S and is in Washington state, which is where I LIVE! My mom showed me a picture and I was freaked out that they were huge! TWO INCHES LARGE. I dealt with Wasps that were big but the GIANT HORNET I do not want to come Across at ALL! We're already dealing with the Corona Virus and I certainly don't want to deal with Giant Wasps that could have a nest right by my house in a tree! NO THANK YOU!**

…

…

…

**ALSO URGENT PLEASE READ!**

**I need some votes on what story I should do next after I finish this story as well as the legend of the boneknapper and gift of the night fury so I need you guys to vote. Here are stories to vote for.**

**Jurassic Raptor - Jurassic World**

**Nazgul's Light - MiddleEarth crossover with Lord of the Rings**

**Legend of Spyro and Mathius - Legend of Spyro game Series**

**Shroud the Ancient Hunter - Monster Hunter World**

**Or stories I haven't published yet**

**Psi-Shade the Dark/Undead Skylander - Skylanders Academy**

**Nightshift - Race to the Edge**

**PLEASE VOTE I NEED REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK TOO. DID I MENTION I LOVE YOU GUYS! SO PLEASE VOTE!**

**Thank you and see you in the next chapter**

**P.S. I'm not forcing you guys I just want ideas on what to do next and also don't mention eels. I'm a night fury not a typhoomerang.**


	16. Nightmares and the Dragons' Nest

'Something was wrong. Nobody is here in the village.' I thought to myself as I looked around the abandoned buildings of Berk. 'Wolf? Where do you think they went?' I thought to my spirit companion but there was no response. "Wolf?" I said out loud but still no answer. I was about to ask again but the sound of growling came from behind me and I turned around quickly only to find nothing there. I was confused and turned back only to regret it.

There were bodies… everywhere. I looked in horror of the blood covered vikings and dragons and I went in shock when I found Hiccup among them. "Hiccup!" I yelled, running to him and picked him up to see if he was alive. "Matt?" I heard Hiccup who was trying to stay awake. "Hiccup! What happened!? Who did this!?" I yelled in anger at the death of innocent people. Hiccup looked around almost desperately and said, "You… You don't know?" then he got mad and snarled. "You did this! You killed my tribe!" He roared, pushing me away making me drop him out of shock and horror. "W-What? I-I would never do this!" I yelled in fear when all of sudden the dead vikings and dragons started to rise up and shuffled to my position.

I was so afraid that I started to back up desperately and then they started to speak. "_Murderer!" "Monster!" "Freak!" "Creature!" "Abomination!" _They roared causing me to cover my ears. "NO NO NO NO NO! I would never do this! NEVER!" I cried. Hiccup started to smile solemnly but after a bit it turned into a sinister smile then into a mad smile as he laughed maniacally. I looked at him in horror as his teeth started turning into fangs as he laughed and red black scales formed across his skin. Horns grew above his eyebrows and his face started cracking and stretching while his body got bigger and more muscular. His fingers grew longer and sharper and his legs became bigger and longer as well.

Once the changes were done I was horrified that instead of Hiccup I'm seeing, it was the man from my past. A nightmare I wanted to forget.

The Dark Shifter.

The Dark Shifter stared at me with its red glowing slitted eyes and psychotic grin taunting me to move as it got closer to me and breathed upon my face. **"YOU CAUSED ALL THESE DEATHS, ALPHA SHIFTER."** The dark shifter said with glee. **"YOU SHOULD BE PROUD OF THIS ACCOMPLISHMENT!" **I stepped back as he started to reach for me. "No! I couldn't never do this. I wouldn't!" I yelled but that caused the dark shifter to smile bigger but it felt more sinister. **"BUT YOU DID, AND YOU CAN DO IT AGAIN! YOU WILL DO IT AGAIN!"** He roared in fury when I shook my head in fear. **"IT IS IN YOUR BLOOD! YOU ARE MEANT TO BE A KILLER! A RULER LIKE THE QUEEN WHO TRULY USES HER POWER TO CONTROL HER FOLLOWERS!"**

"No! It's not in my blood! And I will never be like the queen!" I yelled only for the dark shifter to growl and his eyes glowed blood red and he charged me with unimaginable speed and grabbed my throat and lifted me up in the air. I felt as his talons crushed tighter across my neck and I felt my breath becoming heavier which caused my breathing to worsen thanks to shifter on my throat. The dark shifter glared at me and got me closer to his face and he spoke with the scent of blood and gore of the victims he killed. **"YOU MAY TRY TO ESCAPE YOUR DESTINY BUT THOSE THAT REFUSE TO REALIZE WHAT THEY ARE MEANT TO BE? THEY BECOME FOOD TO THOSE WHO CAN DO WHATEVER THEY WANT."**

Then a giant dragon arosed from the ocean and its six eyes stared deeply into my soul as it spoke. **"You cannot escape, little shifter. For you already belong to me."** The queen spoke as she opened her jaw wide when the dark shifter lifted me over the queen. I looked in horror as the dark shifter smiled in psychotic joy before finally letting go of me. I screamed as I fell into the jaws of the queen without my abilities working and then everything went black when she chomped her jaws around me.

* * *

I screamed when my eyes opened but I stopped when I realized I was in my bed. I was sweating profusely and I covered my face with my hands and cried silently before Wolf appeared in front of me. **"Nightshift!? What happened!? I tried to communicate with you in your dreams but something was blocking me from reaching you! Are you ok?" **He said rapidly causing me to shake my head. "N-No Wolf, I'm n-not ok." I stuttered as more tears erupt from my eyes. Wolf wiped the tears away with his tail and laid his head on my chest as I hugged him tightly. **"What happened? I never seen you like this before."** Wolf asked concerned but didn't want to push it to make me feel worse. "I had an awful nightmare." I whispered as I wiped more tears out my eyes and Wolf nodded understanding.** "It must have been bad if it scared you this much."** He said, causing me to chuckle. "Yeah, the great shifter is afraid of a nightmare. That would make popularity drop." I sarcastically said.

Wolf rolled his eyes and chuckled as well. **"Everyone has nightmares including monstrous knightmares." **He joked, causing me to laugh a bit. He stared at me for a time before speaking. **"Can I look through your memories of the dream or do you want to talk about it?"** I shook my head in response and said, "I don't want to talk about it, so go ahead with the memories." He nodded in response before closing his eyes and merging his mind with mine.

He saw the beginning and to the end before opening his eyes calmly but I felt his fear when he caught sight of the dark shifter. He didn't say anything for a while until he sighed. **"To be honest? I'm a bit surprised you still remember that unnatural creature and a bit concerned on how that dream went. I saw you trying to communicate with me and seeing… Hiccup as well as the false queen. I don't why but the queen is maybe influencing your dream or dreams… you had other dreams?" **I shook my head saying no earning a relieved sigh from Wolf. **"Good that means I can put counter measures since that was her first time influencing the dream. Huh it's ironic, you were powerful to snap her control over Hiccup yet you can't seem to protect your own mind."**

I growled in annoyance earning a chuckle before noticing that the sun was rising up and that means that dragon training will start soon. I groaned as I lay on my bed while Wolf disappeared into my mind. **'Come on it can't be that bad. Besides it's not like Gothi is going to choose Hiccup or you… well actually you don't count since you already killed like… multiple species or our fellow kind.' **Wolf mentally said, causing me to be guilty. He was right. I killed many of my fellow dragons but I had no choice and neither did they. **"IT IS IN YOUR BLOOD! YOU ARE MEANT TO BE A KILLER!"** The memory of the dream spoke volumes and perhaps true. Maybe I am a killer, but that doesn't mean I kill for pressure. I kill for survival. I kill to protect my family and friends. And I will do everything in power to use it wisely.

After a few stretchings and a nice salmon breakfast with Hiccup, we finally reached the arena and are now against the Gronckle to determine who will kill the Monstrous Nightmare. Everyone but me, Hiccup and Astrid are out and only us three are still fighting but only one will have the honor to kill the dragon and it certainly won't be me.** 'Hope you have a plan to not get yourself picked.'** Wolf spoke in my mind causing me to roll my eyes. 'Right now? I'm just moving as it goes.' I said to Wolf before hiding between some cover with Hiccup who didn't looked like he wanted to be here. I didn't blame him.

After a bit of hiding, Astrid rolled over to our cover and when she spotted us she glared at us causing me to glare at her. "Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing." She said before heading to a different cover. "Good. Please, by all means." Hiccup said while I snorted. "Yeah, but if it comes to us then don't blame us."** 'And make sure to keep the swearing down if you could.'** Hiccup and I glanced between each other with blank faces and shook our head.

Yeah ever since Hiccup learned he was a mental shifter, I started training him on his abilities and so far he can speak telepathically with me, Wolf, and Toothless as well as understand the dragon language.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Ok Hiccup, First you need to erase everything from your mind. So, no distractions such as weapons making and inventing but a clear head." I instructed Hiccup as he does as he was told while meditating on the ground. "Now I want you to relax and let the fury's fire nature go through you. Don't force it. Let it happen." Hiccup completes the second step but I knew something was amiss with his stance. "Hiccup, you're forcing the fury's fire to stay in one spot. You must allow it to spread around you. You want it flowing through your veins, your heart, your soul. Don't be afraid of its power for it's your power as well." I instructed, earning a smile when I felt Hiccup's mind getting stronger.

I decided to test his work and mentally communicate with him only to earn a backlash once I grazed Hiccup's mind. It hurted like hel but Hiccup seemed to not notice it and I was both happy and disappointed by it. Happy that he was able to cause pain to someone who tried to infiltrate his mind. Disappointed that he didn't sense it and that will cause the opponent to try again but harder since the target won't prepare himself. To prove the theory I struck Hiccup's mind forcefully causing him to clutch his head in pain while he screamed.

I stopped and shook my head and sighed. "Ok here's what you did wrong. One, you didn't sense my mind grasping yours which proves you still forced some of your soul to stay in one spot. When you allow the fury's fire to go through you freely you can sense others with harmful or unharmful intentions. Your second mistake is not fighting and allowing me to painfully take control of your mind. When someone tries to take control of your mind there is a natural barrier that is strong depending on their experience or their soul that stops them and the hosts can fight back and push the influence out if it passes the barriers. You didn't, so you are forever enslaved. Try again."

For the rest of the day, I trained Hiccup to respond mentally to me and others as well as taught him how to defend his mind from other dragons who wish to take control.

* * *

_Present_

Once we got off cover, I ran towards the Gronickle only to be clubbed away by its tail and hit a wall in the process. **'That was your plan? I expected better.'** 'Yeah, I may haven't thought much of it.' **'That's the understatement of the year.'** Wolf muttered causing me to roll my eyes and watched Hiccup scratched the Gronckle's chin making it pass out in bliss. I saw Astrid screaming and running towards the two but when she realized that Hiccup already took down the dragon, she started cursing while everyone else cheered.

"NO! NO! SON OF A HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING MUNGE BUCKET!" She cursed causing me and Wolf to grimace. **'I thought I said to watch that mouth of hers.'** Wolf growled causing me to chuckled while I walked towards Hiccup who wanted to get out of here.

Stoick started calming everyone down while Hiccup tried to escape. "So, later." He said but before he could escape Gobber caught him and put him back. "Not so fast!" He said causing Hiccup to try to make an excuse. "I'm kinda late for-" He started only to be interrupted by Astrid who put her axe at his throat threateningly. "What!? Late for what, exactly!?" She said angrily. I intervened by putting my blade between her and Hiccup, pushing her back while I glared threateningly at her. "Put that axe to his throat again and I will skin you." I snarled, putting my blade to my throat to a cutting motion.

"Okay, quiet down. The Elder has decided." Stoick said and everyone waited patiently for her decision. Gobber put his hook above me to see I was chosen but the elder shook her head causing a few disappointed vikings to groan. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded in understanding to Gothie who had a smile on her face. Gobber lifted his hook over Astrid and when Gothie shook her head no there were a few surprises from the vikings but when Gobber pointed to Hiccup she nodded to my and Hiccup unfortunate. Everyone cheered while Me and Hiccup shared disturbed glances to each other while Astrid glared at the both of us. "You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber yelled, proud of his apprentice. "Ha, Ha! That's my boy!" Stoick yelled in pride while he gave me a nod for well done so far in the ring. The teens lifted Hiccup up and surprisingly me and congratulated me as well. "Heh. oh, yeah! Yes! I can't wait. We are so…"

"...LEAVING!" We are back in the cove and this time Hiccup and I don't want to return back to Berk. I didn't really want to leave but because of my dragon instinct to protect Hiccup I had to go but perhaps this was the best. Hiccup wouldn't have survived the monstrous nightmare and he wouldn't live with himself if he killed a living being. "We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you, me and Matt are taking a little vacation, forever." I was about to speak to Hiccup but the sight of Astrid sharpening her axe on a rock surprised both me and Wolf. **'Where did she come from!?'** Wolf yelped while I growled at Astrid's axe. 'No idea but she's armed.' "What are you doing here Astrid?" I interrogated while Hiccup looked at me confused. "Matt what are you talking about? Astrid isn't… Aggh! What the- What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked Astrid once he finally noticed her.

Astrid looked at her axe while it shines. "I want to know what's going on." She said casually before staring at us and got off the rock. "No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you." She sneered, causing me to growl when she started to approach us while we stepped back. "Start talking! Are you training with someone? Is it Matt? Is he teaching you." She said glaring at me while I snarled. "Of course he's training with me! Can you think of anyone else who would go out of their way to help Hiccup!" I said my well processed lie. **'Well done.'** Astrid glared at me more before turning her attention to Hiccup and grabbed his training vest. "It better not involve this!" Hiccup tried to get out of it but a sound of branches breaking caught my and Astrid's attention causing Hiccup to make a terrible excuse to distract her while I blocked her sight. "You're right! You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making… outfits." I stared at Hiccup in bewilderment for that excuse. "So, you got me. It's time everyone knew" He said, grabbing Astrid's hand and putting it on his chest and keeping it there.

I widened my eyes at the action and mentally thought, 'Bad call, Hiccup. She's going to snap it.' **'Yeah! Hiccup! Remove your hand from her hand before she-'** Wolf didn't finish his sentence when Astrid bends Hiccup's arm backward, making a loud cracking noise and forcing him to the ground.** 'Snaps it.'** "OW! Why would you DO that!?" Hiccup said in pain. "That's for the lies." She said, causing me to nod in agreement. 'She's right he deserved that.' I thought before Astrid dropped her axe handle on his gut causing him more pain. "And THAT'S for everything else." she said before I got in front of her and grabbed her shoulder harshly angry for her violence on Hiccup.

"You shouldn't have done that-" I was interrupted when Astrid shoves my arm off her shoulder and hit me in the eye with the axe handle causing me to be forced back and scream in pain. "AAAAAAH! YOU EEL EATING SCALELESS VIKING HUMAN GIRL! I screamed in pain partly blinded by the hit.** 'THAT STUPID GIRL SHOULDN'T HAVE DON'T THAT!' **Wolf roared in equal pain as I did. "That was for humiliating me at the forge." I heard Astrid say before she hit me in the gut causing me to go to my knees. "That was for helping Hiccup. And THIS is for being a freak." Before she could hit me in the head with the axe handle, I grabbed it forcefully causing it to crack a bit and she froze. It wasn't my normal hand that grabbed it but my black scale hand. Astrid was shocked but when I lifted my head and revealed my eyes to her she froze. My eyes were glowing and my pupils were slits and when I snarled my sharp teeth was shown causing Astrid to back up.

I got up and glared at Astrid until her attention was obtained from something behind me. I looked behind me and I found Toothless growling at Astrid and when Astird told Hiccup to get down Toothless roared in anger and ran towards the girl. I turned back to Astrid and briefly caught Astrid's axe who tried to decapitate my head. I glared at her in anger before Toothless pounced but Hiccup tackled her out of the way. "NO! No. it's okay… she's a friend." Hiccup said trying to calm my brother down. **"She was harming you! SHE TRIED TO KILL MY BROTHER!" **Toothless roared, trying to pass Hiccup to get to the Viking. "It's okay. You just scared him." Hiccup said to Astrid who got back up. **"'SCARED ME'! I AM NOT SCARED BUT WANT TO TEAR HER APART!" **My brother roared still trying to pass Hiccup"I scared him!?" She yelled in disbelief before she paused in realization. "Who is 'him'?" Hiccup introduced Astrid to Toothless and back but Toothless snarled, **"TOUCH MY BROTHERS AND YOUR DEAD!"**

Astrid stared baffled and in bewilderment before turning her attention to me as I threw Astrid's axe away a few feet. "And what is 'he'?" I growled in anger before speaking. "I'm a being known as a shifter. Which means I can do this." I said before I change my body into my night fury form. Astrid stared at me in bewilderment and shivered when I used my shifter glare on her. "This is what I am. Still want to call me freak?" I mocked her showing my fangs and snarled before she turned and ran towards the village. "Da, da-da! We're dead!" Hiccup said while Toothless snorted and growled. **"Good riddance."** Then he walked away but Hiccup had something different in mind. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going!?" **"A nap."** My brother replied but Hiccup wouldn't have it. "If Astrid gets back to the village they will kill you and Matt." Hiccup pleaded, causing him to stop and turn his head in our direction. **"He's right brother. If Astrid gets there we'll be joining sire soon."** I said agreeing with Hiccup despite my dislike with Astrid.

* * *

We found Astrid in no time flat and I swooped down and picked her up causing her to scream. "AH! Oh, Great Odin's ghost! Oh, this is it!" She screamed causing me to glare at her in my paws. "Stop screaming or I'll drop you." I growled before throwing her in a tree and landed on the same tree with Hiccup and Toothless which made the tree bend thanks to our weight. "Hiccup, Matt, get me down from here!" She yelled. "You can do that yourself." Was my reply but Hiccup wanted Astrid to listen. "You have to give us a chance to explain." He tried to convince her but she wasn't having it. "I am not listening to ANYTHING you two have to say." She yelled, causing me to roll my eyes.** 'She sure is stubborn.'** 'But she is annoying as hel.' I stated to Wolf before rejoining the conversation. "Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. Please, Astrid." Hiccup pleaded, putting out his hand. Astrid looked back down but because there were no other options she went on Toothless back. **"Try anything and your dead."** Toothless snarled when he and Astrid made eye contact with each other.

"Now, get me down." Astrid ordered Hiccup, causing me and Toothless to glance at each other with anger. "Toothless, down. Gently." Hiccup instructed my brother. Toothless spread out his wings while I smiled. "See? Nothing to be afraid of." Hiccup said, which was my que to starting my response. "Toothless?" Toothless and the two humans turned towards me and I stared blankly at them before I put all my attention on Astrid. She looked uncomfortable as I stared at her blankly then to her horror I said with a smirk, "Make her scream."

My response was greatly acknowledged when Toothless blasts off the tree and flew into the air but because of my small stature and weight, I was instantly catapulted away once Toothless's weight left the tree. "OH SCALES!" I yelled as I got my flying back in control. **'LET'S BE CATAPULTED AGAIN!"** Wolf roared in excitement, causing me to chuckle. 'lets watch Astrid scream and beg first then I'll think about it.' I thought, causing Wolf to smile mentally. **'I do want her to apologize to you… alright.'**

With that I teleported right beside my brothers and Astrid with the latter screaming when I appeared out of nowhere. "MATT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? TOOTHLESS! BAD DRAGON!" Hiccup yelled at me for telling Toothless to fly into the air and Toothless for following it. Hiccup soon turned to Astrid who was holding him tightly from behind. "They're not usually like this." "Toothless, I think Astrid needs a swim." I said with a smirk causing the human teens to look at me in terror. Toothless smiled evilly and replied, **"Then let us dive!" **"Oh, no." I heard Hiccup muttered before we dived with Astrid screaming for her life. "Toothless, Matt, what are two doing!?" I barely heard Hiccup when we dived multiple times into the ocean. "Brrrr. That's cold." I shivered before looking to the sky. **"Shall we spin in the air."** My brother asked, earning a nod from me. "Yeah, let's shake the water off." That was when we started spinning in the air and I was enjoying it. "And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptiles." Hiccup said blankly, causing me to chuckle. "The feelings are mutual, Hiccup." I said becoming dizzy from the spinning. That was when Astrid finally broke. "Okay! I am sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing!" She pleaded. **"That's what I want to hear."** Toothless said before spreading his wings and slows down dramatically leveling out.

"Hey Astrid, you may want to open your eyes, it's beautiful." I said watching Astrid stilled form until she finally opened her eyes. She watched as we flew above the clouds slowly and she touched the clouds and I could see the wonder in her eyes. I chuckled and leveled my head above her and tapped her head. She looked up and saw my green eyes staring down with a toothless smile before spinning around her and leveling back beside Toothless. "Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool." I heard Astrid say and I interrupted her sentence. "It's not cool. It's amazing what it is. To feel the wind flow through your scales, or in your case skin and hair, and to feel… free." I said with a smile glancing at my brother who had a smile of his own. "Yeah it's… amazing." She said before rubbing Toothless's head and looking at me. "They're amazing."

I was shocked and took a double take at Astrid's smile and I shook my head in bewilderment. "It took scaring you to apologize and a slow flight to convince you that we're amazing? What's next? Hiccup convincing the village? I swear I'm in a different reality." I muttered causing a laugh from Astrid. "Well I guess taking a life changing experience can actually change you. Seemed to do for me." She said causing me to laugh. It was quiet for a bit until Astrid broke the silence. "Matt I'm sorry for what I said about you being a freak." I didn't say anything for awhile but I glanced back and said, "It's alright. I heard worse." **'It isn't alright.' **Wolf muttered but nothing us. "So, Matt? What are you exactly? You look like a night fury but you aren't."

"Like I said back at the cove, I'm a type of dragon known as a Shifter. Well for me I'm an Alpha Shifter but I'll get to that in a bit. There are three types of shifters and four classes of what they're in according to Wolf. The ones born as humans are known as chosens for only a dragon with a strong fury's fire can unlock the human's dragon soul allowing them, in time, to become full shifters but they have to wait til the age of six or more otherwise there's a chance the bonding process will kill them if they're too young. I am considered a chosen. Then they're the shifters who were hatched or born as shifters. They already have the traits and souls of dragons to become full fledged shifters and to have a baby shifter, you must have both parents as shifters. They are considered the Pure-Bloods and according to history, they are arrogant and prideful depending on how they were raised. Then there's the rare shifters known as Dragon-Kin. They are very rare because they are born as dragons from dragonic parents and the only way to become Dragon-Kin is if you were blessed by Noctis herself." I explained stopping myself before continuing.

"Now the classes of the shifters are the alphas, mentals, warriors, and the blessed. Alphas are the leaders and kings of all the dragons and are highly feared and respected for their power. They have the ability to control minds and enforce their will on others as well as having more unnatural powers than a normal shifter does. The Mental Shifters are the second strongest in mind but they don't have the mind control ability. Their job is to keep the peace between dragons and, sometimes, humans but that was before the three hundred year war but they are still respected for being the smartest and strategic. The Warriors are the best hunters and fighters of the classes besides the alphas. Their combat and prowess are… extraordinary and to face one in battle is considered a great honor to those challenging them or wish for death if considered an enemy. Now the last class is the Blessed and they are considered very special. The reason why their special is because they have been blessed by Noctis herself with powers unknown and to find out if you're a Blessed you must have the mark of Notis which is a symbol of a feathered night fury surrounded by a flaming symbol. The reason for the feathered night fury is because many believe that the night fury species was the first of all the dragons to be birth from the goddess. Well according to Wolf anyway." I said earning a small migraine from the spirit in question.

Hiccup and Astrid stared at me in awe about explaining my species and they asked multiple questions about them but I shushed them. "No offense, I just want to enjoy the night flight." I asked nicely before frowning. "So don't annoy me." I say blankly earning silence until Astrid talked to Hiccup. "So what now?" I heard causing me to turn my head to the talking teens. "Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow." I widen my eyes at that. 'I completely forgot about that.' I thought to myself earning a dry comment from Wolf. **'Really, I haven't noti-.'** He said but then stopped suddenly. 'Wolf something wrong?' I asked only to not get a response. I narrowed my head in suspicion before turning to Toothless who glanced at me at concern. **"You okay? I heard you and Wolf speaking until he stopped." **He asked, causing me to shake my head in confusion, telling him that he wasn't responding. "You know you're going have to kill a…" I heard Astrid stop glancing down at us before whispering in Hiccup's ear. "Kill a dragon." I barely heard before hearing a familiar ringing in my ears.

I widened my eyes in realization of why Wolf didn't respond, it's because we were in the queens territory! **'Come my child. Feed your queen.'** I heard her in my head. **"Yes my queen."** My brother said hypnotized before suddenly dodging to the side. I followed my brother but only to keep him and the other teens safe while protecting my mind alongside Wolf who was concentrating keeping the barriers up while I strengthened them. Suddenly we found ourselves in the middle of a flock of dragons carrying food from the raided vikings. "Get down!" Hiccup whispered urgently when they spotted the flock and tried to blend in. "What's going on?" Astrids whispered causing me to speak. "Shut up or you're dead." I whispered harshly trying to snap my brother out of his state luckily doing it. "I don't know. Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud." **"If I do that the queen will know were here."** Toothless growled at Hiccup and continued flying.

Sooner or later we found the location of the dragon's nest island and I couldn't help but shiver when I when we entered the volcano and into the nest as all the dragons threw the food into the lava below but I knew better. "It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole." Hiccup said with nervous sarcasm and I stared at the hole feeling the queen down there. "They're not eating any of it." "That's because it's for something else." I muttered to Astrid who glanced at me questionly but I didn't reply. Soon we found a landing spot and stared at the food drop until a lone gronckle came above and spit out a tiny fish and into the hole. But then a roar was heard from below.** "HOW DARE YOU!"** A monstrous femine voice roared before the same giant dragon in my dreams came out of the hole and eats the fleeing gronckle alive whole. "What… is that?" Astrid said fearfully while I answered. "The tyrant queen. The Red Death." I said fearfully as all the dragons cower in fear towards her before she emerges from the hole again and starts sniffing the air. **"Why do I smell two humans and two night furies."** The queen growled lowly causing me to look at my brother fearfully while Hiccup leaned down and spoke quickly, "Alright, buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!"

Soon we took to the air which immediately caught the queen's attention. **"SHIFTERS!? COME HERE!" **The queen roared as she tried to snatch us but Toothless dodged out of the way while I teleported to a different area of the nest away from the queen. All the dragons attempted to flee the nest in fear of the queen as she lunges at my brothers and Astrid but I was able to distract her by shooting a shadow mist into her eye which caused her to missed and bite down onto a red zippleback which caused me to be guilty but me and my family take priority before others.

* * *

We soon flew back to the cove and I was panting like crazy so I decided to take a drink with Toothless. "No, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them." Astrid explained, causing me to stop drinking and glared at her irritably. "Realy? GO FIGURE!" I yelled with sarcasm going back to drinking. "Let's find your Dad." I stopped drinking instantly and shifted to my human form before running in front of her causing her to yelp because of my unnatural speed. "Are you crazy!? You can't tell him!" I said rapidly. "Matt's right! Not yet. They'll… kill Toothless and him. Astrid, we have to think this through carefully." Hiccup said walking back to Toothless while I said, "Not to mention the fact that many people will die if they go to the nest unprepared."

Astrid looked at us like we were insane. "Hiccup, we just discovered the Dragons' Nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret!? To protect your pet dragons!? Are you serious!?" Astrid exclaimed while I snarled bewildered. "PET!?" Hiccup remained firm and replied yes without hesitation which surprised Astrid before asking the question I been wondering for awhile. "Okay. Then what do we do?" Hiccup looked down for a minute before turning to Astrid. "Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out." **'Hopefully.'** I heard Wolf which I sighed in relief. 'Welcome back partner.' **'It's good to be back!'** Wolf yelled causing me to chuckle.

"Okay." Astrid finally said before punching Hiccup and me in the shoulder, but I didn't feel anything. "That's for kidnapping me." She said glaring abit causing my brother to look up from his drinking. **"Is she causing trouble again."** Toothless snorted, causing Hiccup to look at him. **"Yeah we're fine."** he replied. **"Whatever."** After a moment or two, Astrid pulled Hiccup into a kiss causing me to a full blown laugh until I felt her pull me and kissed me on the lips as well which made me look bewildered at her. "That's for… everything else." She only replied before running back to the village. Me and Hiccup stood there motionless glancing at each other shocked until Toothless stood beside us and stared at us. "What are you looking at?" Hiccup interrogated causing a smirk from the dragon. **"A mental shifter who wants to pounce on his mate and start rutting."** I couldn't help but laugh at that when Hiccup's cheeks turned full blown red by the dirty comment. **"And an alpha shifter who wants to claim her if she was a dragon."** I stopped laughing before glaring playfully at the reptile causing a toothless smile to be shown before he ran off with me behind him. After that I washed my mouth. Hopefully washing my mouth where Astrid kiss will be erased so I can have my first kiss back and used it on someone else I love. Honestly what was she thinking? **'She wasn't'** Thanks for the information Wolf. I already knew that.

**Nightshift: What do you put me in the kissing scene with Astrid!?**

**Nightshift**** the Dragon Shifter: What do you expect? I want the reviewers to laugh at the funniest scenes you do.**

**Nightshift: THAT WASN'T FUNNY AT ALL! IT WAS HORRIBLE! I CAN STILL TASTE HER LIPS ON MY MOUTH!**

**Nightshift the Dragon Shifter: That's the point. These days, people like to watch the suffering of others.**

**Nightshift: WELL MAYBE I SHOULD QUIT THEN!  
Nightshift the Dragon Shifter: You can't because were same being.**

**Nightshift: OF COURSE WE ARE! AFTER ALL YOU'RE THE ONE TALKING TO A MIRROR!**

***Screen zoom out revealing the night fury author really talking to himself with his reflection***

**Nightshift the Dragon Shifter: That's what happens when your isolated from a virus and I have no choice since my favorite viewers hasn't been voting except my special followers who have been giving me wonderful reviews and following my story thanks to ErelagonPlays, Creeper AW MAM, and SHOOT I FORGOT THE LAST ONE but that's fine I'll remember… maybe. Thank you for the wonderful reviews you have given me and here is the voting counter!**

**Nightshift Race to the Edge: 3**

**Legend of Spyro and Mathius: 0**

**Jurassic Raptor: 0**

**Shroud the Ancient Hunter: 0**

**Psi-Shade the Dark/Undead Skylander: 0**

**Nazgul's Light: 0**

**Nightshift: Honestly I'm a bit disappointed.**

**Nightshift the Dragon Shifter: Some people just don't like voting and don't like messaging I suppose but come on. Some of them wanted the other story's to continue, right? At least ErelagonPlays, Creeper AW MAM, and someone else voted for Race to the Edge but I am still a new writer. And maybe how to train your dragon isn't popular no more.**

**Nightshift: THERE ARE THOUSANDS OF STORIES ON FANFICTION BY ITSELF! AND HUNDREDS ARE BEING MADE A MONTH OR SO!**

**Nightshift**** the Dragon Shifter: Ok I get it but hopefully after this chapter they'll start voting soon.**

**Nightshift: Yeah but they have to wait until you complete this story and then gift the night fury and Legend of the boneknapper.**

**Nightshift the Dragon Shifter: Then that'll give them enough time to vote until the day comes. Sorry it took so long with this chapter or maybe it was shorter. Wait... it was 10 days since the last chapter I posted. Yikes that was fast and in the same month! Well no wonder there aren't much votes it hasn't been a month yet the lack of fun and activity must be making me insane. OH WELL! STAY STAF AND STAY HOME!**


	17. Taking Out Vikings

Today is the day. Today Hiccup will try to convince the village that dragons are peaceful.

…

…

'We are so dead.' I thought to myself.** 'Already doubting Hiccup?'** 'No, just that vikings are stubborn in their way of life.' I replied to Wolf. **'Hm, Good point' **We were at the Arena and its packing with all the villages and was quite nervous for Hiccup. **'He'll be fine. He's a mental shifter.'** Wolf assured me but I still felt nervous.

Soon Stoick arrived and spoke to the village. "Well, I can show my face in public again!" He started causing everyone to laugh. "If someone had told me that in just a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well… Hiccup," I frowned and glared at Stoick for talking about Hiccup like that. "To placing first in Dragon Training… I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad." Everyone laughed but I wanted to claw Stoick's tongue but I breathed and out calming myself. "Yes! And you know it!" He said before turning serious. "But here we are. And no one's more surprised… or more proud than I am." I turned to Hiccup and I smiled at him and patted his back who was happy about his father's words. "Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!" Everyone cheered for Stoick's speech and for Hiccup.

'**Well they're going to be surprised, aren't they?' **Wolf said with a bit of sarcastic humor while I turned to Hiccup when Astrid appeared. "Be careful with that dragon." She said, causing me to nod in agreement. Hiccup glances at his father and said, "It's not the dragon I'm worried about." I looked towards Stoick before back to Hiccup. "So what are you going to do?" I asked which he responded with nervous determination. "Put an end to this." Me and Astrid glanced at each other in worry but Hiccup wasn't finished. "I have to try. Astrid, Matt, if something goes wrong…" "It won't Hiccup. I'll make sure of it." I said with slits in my eyes stating I won't be moved to try to not save him. Hiccup looked at me before finishing his sentence. "Just make sure they don't find Toothless." I snorted but nodded nonetheless. "We will. Just… promise us it won't go wrong." Astrid said while Wolf appeared beside me but only visible to me, Hiccup and Astrid. **"You better hold to that promise, Hiccup. You're a good kid and good brother figure to Nightshift here."** Wolf said with a smile causing me to roll my eyes but smile nonetheless. Hiccup was about to speak but Gobber interrupted. "It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead."

Hiccup enters the Arena and everyone cheers while me, Astrid, Wolf (who is hidden from everyone), and Gobber watch as he picks up a shield and a small dagger from the weapon's stand. Soon Hiccup looked up and stated he was ready. I watched as the Vikings freed the Monstrous Nightmare from its cage before exploding out of it. **"YOU STUPID HUMANS WILL REGRET FOR LOCKING ME UP!" **The dragon roared before trying to find a way out before spotting Hiccup. The dragon approached Hiccup cautiously and that was when Hiccup started removing his weapons from his person. Everyone was surprised by this and heard Stoick asking Spitelout what Hiccup was doing. "It's okay. It's okay." He said before lifting his helmet off his head and stated, "I'm not one of them." Before throwing his helmet on the ground. Everyone gasps in shock while Astrid, Wolf, and I looked around nervously. "Stop the fight." Stoick said but Hiccup interrupted him. "No! I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them." He said, determined to show the Vikings that we don't have to fight my kind.

But it was not to be.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick yells slamming down his hammer on the rails causing a loud sound. The sound causes the Nightmare to tense and fearfully attack Hiccup. My eyes turned into slits in fear and I temporarily turned into shadow to pass the bars. "HICCUP!" I yelled. I didn't care if the villagers saw me. I don't care if my secret is out. But I won't let the Monstrous Nightmare harm Hiccup in any way! I charged the Nightmare and struck it on the side which made it flew into a wall. The Nightmare snaps out of its shock and charges towards me but I was ready. The dragon tried to bite me with its jaws but I sidestepped to its right side and hit it in the jaw which caused it to snap its head head up. The dragon tried to hit me with its claws but I dodged them by backflipping multiple times until the dragon swung its tail which hit me to crash into a wall causing a few crack before unleashing its flame on me.

Once the Nightmare thought it had me, it stopped its flames but when the smoke dissipated I was completely fine but my secret was out. Everyone gasped when they saw all the scales on me and they saw that my teeth were sharp and my eyes were slits. I glared at the Nightmare before unleashing a Night Fury roar and threw a plasma bolt from my hands. The Nightmare stumbled when it was hit by my blast but when it stabilized itself, I was already on him in my Night Fury and pounced on him. Everyone couldn't believe that the strange boy that lived with them for years was actually a dragon, a Shifter. Soon the familiar screech of my brother was heard and the Arena's railing was destroyed by my brother's plasma blast causing smoke. **"Need a paw!" **My brother yelled tackling the Nightmare off of me before it could finish me off. The smoke soon dissipated and there were two Night Furies fighting against the Monstrous Nightmare while defending Hiccup.

We were able to drive the Monstrous Nightmare back to its cage while Hiccup told Toothless and me to get out. "Alright, Toothless, Matt, go. Get out of here!" **"Not without you."** "I'm not going without any of my brothers." Toothless and I yelled before spotting all the vikings charging at us. "Night Furies!" They yelled, causing me and Toothless to split to fight the many Vikings surrounding us. The first Viking tried to attack me with his axe but I changed into my human form and swiped his legs from under him while elbowing him in the gut at the same time, knocking him out of the fight. The second Viking tried to hit me with a vertical slash from his sword but I countered by deflecting his sword to the side while making him lean towards the ground allowing me knee him in the face causing the viking to stumble back before I double kicked him into a group of vikings knocking four down out of the fight. **'Nightshift! Two Vikings from both sides!'** Wolf roared causing me to duck before two weapons collided with each other along with two shocked Vikings. I grabbed both of the Vikings wrists and drove their weapons and arms to the ground and then I handstand and hit the vikings with my feet before putting each foot to the back of their heads then slamming my feet together along with the Vikings heads colliding, knocking them both out.

'Thanks for the warning Wolf!' I said while I flipped over the knocked out vikings before I felt a shield bash into my face. I roared in pain before slashing at the shield with my sharp claws causing the Viking to grin since his shield was fine only for it to come apart into six pieces , shocking the Viking allowing me to do a spinning kick. "Never underestimate your opponent's capabilities." I said before I felt a Viking restrained me from behind. I struggled before wrapping my legs around the Vikings waist before headbutting him backwards causing him to let go while I land on both of my hands still with my legs wrapped around the Viking before twisting my legs to the right causing the Viking to fall on his back then I did a quick punch to the Viking's head, knocking him out. I got back up only to find a rope around my left wrist suddenly and I felt it being pulled by multiple Vikings. I went to reach for the rope but then I felt another one bound my right wrist and both my arms were being pulled on both sides. I was about to pull using my dragon strength but then I felt two ropes wrapped around my feet and before I knew it I landed on my face. I spit on ground in annoyance and slight enjoyment before I disappeared entirely earning a gasp from the vikings only to appear above, clinging to the rails with the ropes in my hands before pulling hard causing all the Vikings who were holding on to go flying into each other taking out twenty vikings, five for each rope.

I laughed before landing perfectly then I heard the familiar sound of a Night Fury readying his plasma blast. I turned to Toothless only to find him readying his plasma blast to hit… STOICK! "TOOTHLESS NOOOO!" "NOOOOO!" Hiccup and I yelled. I know I didn't like Stoick much but he didn't deserve this. Hiccup doesn't deserve to lose his only family! Toothless canceled his plasma blast and looked at us. **"What? Hiccup, Nightshift what's wrong?"** But before I knew it he was surrounded by many vikings and was trapped. I was about to rush and help but then Stoick held his axe near Toothless's head ready to swing. "Move and it dies!" He yelled in my direction causing me to snarl but I complied. I then felt chains being wrapped around me causing me to struggle but when Stoick's axe got too close to my brother I stopped and glared coldly towards Stoick and the Vikings holding my brother hostage. **"It's okay bro I'm alright."** My brother crooned to me but I still glared at Vikings. **"I won't let them have you!"** I spoke in dragon, shocking the Vikings even more. **"It's ok Nightshift. Just settle down."** Toothless pleaded with me. I stood staring at him before I looked to the ground in sadness and went on my knees before being blacked out.

* * *

Apparently, Stoick let us live. How surprising. I was in a cage surrounded by chains that I couldn't break out of. I sit there for some time before I sense the familiar presence of Stoick in front of my cell. I looked up with slits in my eyes and looked and behold, Stoick the Vast. We stared at each other for some time before he spoke. "You were one of them this entire time?" He said but it was more of a statement than a question. I continued to stare coldly at him not saying anything. Stoick started to get mad when I didn't answer so he tried again with a different question. "How long were you a dragon?" I still didn't say anything but I lifted my hands and put up six fingers. "Six years or since you were six?" I lifted two fingers for the second one before putting them down. "Were you a spy? Sent to sabotage us?" "I protected your village for years as well as saved most of your human hides." I said coldly glaring at the Chief.

Stoick breathed deeply before punching me in the face, only to grab his fist in pain when it hit solid hardened scales. I smirked, retracting my scales into my skin and explained Stoick's pain. "Shifters have the ability to put scales on their bodies for protection but there are some who can change the density of the scales into indestructible metal-like scales. The scales may look the same but they're not even close to it." I said with a smirk causing Stoick to look angrily at me. "You're taking us to the nest." He stated and for the first time during his interrogation I showed emotion.

Fear struck me. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" I yelled causing Stoick to flinch at the high volume. "There is no way I'm taking you to nest." I said lowly. "You have no choice in the matter." Stoick said looking at me hard. "Do you have eels in your brains? Or is it that Neurax Worm I heard that about in a distant part of the world. They control minds, you know?" I said before becoming serious again. "Anyway off topic but do you know what's even inside the nest?" I asked but I knew he would obviously won't take it seriously. "Dragons." "That is not the only thing in the nest." I stated but he ignored me. "You'll take us to the nest and that is final." "I will not take you to the nest. You're all going to die and there will be no way I will have your stubborn humans' blood on my hands! YOU STUPID SCALELESS EEL-EATING-" "If you don't do it the dragon dies." Stoick threatened causing me to growl aggressively at him before breathing out, letting out some steam. "Fine, but if everyone dies it will be on your hands not mine." I said before I asked something else. "What will be Hiccup's fate? What happened to him?" Stoick showed sadness before narrowing his eyes at me. "His fate will be decided when we get back." He said but I still wanted to know. "And what will that be? What will your son's fate be." I asked, suspicious of him. "I… I have no son."

Everything was quiet before I roared in fury causing Stoick to jump back and pulled out his side weapon. "YOU DISOWNED YOUR OWN SON!? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU STOICK! I WILL RIP YOU APART UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT BUT YOUR SKELETON!" I snarled trying to break the chains off my body but they were made out of something that weakened my abilities. Stoick stood there looking at me seriously before sighing and walking out but before he left he turned to me. "Be lucky that we need you to help find the nest and be lucky that once this is over you'll be given a swift death." He said coldly, causing me to snarl when he finally left. I was angry but I could never imagined what Hiccup went through… Oh wait. YES I CAN. **'Nightshift, Please calm down-'** "I will not calm down Wolf. Stoick just disowned his son… its like the Blooders tribe all over again." I said sadly in the end. **'Matt-'** "Wolf? I just want to be alone for awhile." I said crying a bit. Wolf replied,** 'Okay.' **before leaving me to my own thoughts. 'I'm sorry Hiccup. I'm so sorry." I cried before felling asleep

**That was shorter than the others but I'm sure you're all alright with that, right? Yeah you should be especially with the awesome fighting. Now thanks to the reviews and voting (Even though there was only one vote) It's time to see the voting chart.**

**Nightshift Race to the Edge: 3**

**Legend of Spyro and Mathius: 0**

**Jurassic Raptor: 1**

**Shroud the Ancient Hunter: 0**

**Psi-Shade the Dark/Undead Skylander: 0**

**Nazgul's Light: 0**

**Well at least there was one vote for Jurassic Raptor while the other three are for RttE. Now… URGENT MESSAGE! I have created a Youtuber game account and uploaded my first video and you can check it out. It's the same name and picture of my fanfiction account, Nightshift the Dragon Shifter and you can find my channel that's all. Hopefully I won't get in trouble for this and if I get a warning I won't do it again. Anyway thanks for reading my story and I will see you next time in the next chapter… The battle of the Red Death.**


	18. Battle of the Nightmare and Red Death

"Wake up Demon!" I heard Stoick yell nearby. I groggily woke up and snarled in his direction. "Ever heard of a Viking being killed because he disturbed a dragon's sleep? I have because your going to be that Viking being killed next time you wake me up like that again." I growled before I felt myself being choked by the chains around my neck which was held by Gobber. "Sorry kid but we'll need you on the boat for the hunt." Gobber said with a hint of sympathy. I felt guilt in my heart and nodded but gave one last glare to Stoick before being taken away toward the docks.

Once we got there, the Vikings strapped me down after Stoick ordered me to transform into my night fury form which I comply. I couldn't speak but I could mentally speak with my brother. **'The humans are going to die if they get on the island.'** Wolf said to me and my brother. **'They deserve it. Their alpha disowned his own son if my brother is speaking the truth.'** My brother, Toothless, said in anger. **'I'm more worried about us if we get near to the queen's control.'** I said fearfully before I started hearing Gobber speaking to Stoick. "Listen… Stoick… I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here-not me of course, I know you're always with the plan-but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?" "Find the nest and take it." Stoick responded which I snorted.

'**Come to me, my child. Come to your Queen.'**

No no! I screamed mentally to myself. **'Nightshift stay calm or you'll let-' 'Come to me my child. These humans have led you to suffer. They have shunned you from their tribe as your own did. Even Hiccup, your adopted mental shifter brother has abandoned you.' 'NO! YOU'RE LYING!' **I yelled in denial but even then, Hiccup wasn't there to help me. Maybe he did abandoned me. NO! I felt her power over me grow stronger and pain in my head increased in attitude and I wanted it to stop so bad that I even resorted to begging to the evil queen. **'PLEASE NO MORE! STOP THE PAIN!' **I screamed desperately in pain trying to quell the pain but with no success. **'Then let go of everything. Let your mind be opened to me and I shall heal you and love you my child.'** The queen said soothingly. I couldn't take it. I was shunned from my family and the people that I knew and even Hiccup abandoned me. I wanted the pain to stop. All I wanted was to have a family and be loved. Maybe the queen can give me that.

With my decision, I chose to let go and instantly felt the queen take hold of my mind. **'YOU'RE FINALLY MINE, SHIFTER!' **The queen roared and I came to realize I made a terrible mistake but it was too late. Everything went black when I felt her mind enter mine.

* * *

"What?" I said as I woke up and looked at a peaceful island full of dragons and humans working together in harmony. I don't know what happened, all I remember was of playing with Zyrus and going fishing and… then nothing. I felt so confused by my predicament that I almost barely noticed a passing human and gronickle. I stared in awe of the peace and happiness that I was shown there but then I saw my dragonic parents. The violet and yellow eyes of my parents took a look at me and rushed over to me. **"Nightshift! Praise the great queen! You're alright!" **Mother roared as she nuzzled me and I nuzzled her back. **"Mother? What is this? This peace and happiness? As well as the humans! Why don't I remember?"** I roared in confusion of everything happening around me.

Mother smiled lovingly at me and motioned me to follow her and her mate. I followed in obedience and smiled at her in love too before looking around again. How could I not remember how I became a mere hatchling of nine years to a thirteen year old? Why am I missing the last four years of my life? I tried to remember but a backlash of pain interrupted me and my sire turned to me in concern. **"Nightshift are you ok?"** He asked, causing me to shake my head. **"I can't remember the last four years, sire. It's like someone wiped my memories to extinction."** I said worriedly but then my mother nuzzled me. **"You had an accident with a whispering death recently, my hatchling. You were flying when the dragon came out of nowhere and knocked you out of the sky, impacting on a large rock knocking you out cold. If it wasn't for your brother we could have lost you."**

I nodded in understanding, putting the conclusion that the fight with the whispering death caused my memory loss but I still felt like something was wrong with the story my mother told me.

'Do not trust her.'

"**Huh?" **I crooned and looked behind me but no one was there. My parents looked in my direction and seemed to snarl but went back to their happy selves but I didn't notice. **"Nightshift, nothing is there."** My sire said matter of factly. I nodded in agreement but I still thought something was there.

We soon found ourselves in a cave, our home. I looked around and smiled only to frown in confusion. It's home but why doesn't it feel like home?

'Trust your instincts.'

I turned around but no one was there again but seemed to be my snarling parents. I backed up in surprise of this aggression but when they noticed they instantly stopped. **"Sorry if we scared you hun. It's just that we're still a bit mad about your memory loss is all."** My mother but I was still a bit suspicious of my parents behavior but I let it go for now. **"Where is Zyrus? As well as Wolf? Shouldn't they be here, especially my spirit?"** I asked only to be answered by Zyrus himself landing himself in the cave. **"Hey little brother. Sorry if I'm a bit late. Had to deal with a few nadders." **He said, giving me a toothless grin. 'Toothless? Why does that sound familiar to me like its what Zyrus is called but isn't.'

'Remember.'

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice my mother trying to gain my attention before she snapped. **"NIGHTSHIFT NIGHTFURIUS! LISTEN TO ME THIS INSTANT!" **My mother roared in fury, scaring me to jump back in shock only to be whacked in the face by my sire's tail. **"Listen to your mother, child, NOW!"** He growled causing me to whimper and nod my head fearfully. I turned to my mother who was less than pleased. **"If your done in wonderland we are going to have a feast alongside the humans at the hills tonight and I expect you to behave and don't forget to bring your mate."** she said, causing me to double take that information.

'MATE!?'

"**I'm sorry but did you say mate!? I don't remember gaining a mate!" **I roared causing my brother to look at me coldly. **"Looks like you hit your head harder than you thought. Of course you remember being mated to the light fury, right? If you did that, it would be really disappointing."** I growled a warning of aggression only to be stopped by our mother. **"Nightshift, that's enough out of you! Now go find your mate and… well mate until it's time for the feast to get started. Go on!"** She growled, making me yelp and exit out of the cave and into the air.

I was so confused right now. I have a 'MATE'!? Since when did that happen!? And why are my parents acting so cold and so aggressive!? They were loving and kind parents. No, no something wasn't right here. I thought to myself before a white blur almost crashed into me. "Hey what gives!?" I growled only to stop when the white blur flew to my level and couldn't help but stare. Her body was shaped like a night fury but their was a few differences there, like she doesn't have any dorsal fins on her back and her earlobes are less than four than me and her tail fins were rounder than a sharper night fury's tail, she was also smaller than me and was pure white and looked at me with her ruby eyes.

I stared at the dragon coming to the conclusion that she was a light fury and snapped when I heard her voice.** "Ahh, Maaaate~ I was wondering where you've been. I heard that you got hurt by a mean dragon and lost your memory. I'm so sorry love. But don't worry, it means we have to be… reacquainted with each other~"** The light fury spoke seductively to me. I felt my cheeks become red despite my black scales and my heartbeat beat faster than I can count. I was so shocked that I didn't notice the ground until I crashed onto a bunch of rocks and barely heard voice again.

'This isn't real.'

"**OW! Well that hurt."** I mumbled in pain before I felt the light fury nuzzle my neck causing me to growl in pressure and embarrassment. **"Aw, my poor mate has a boo boo?~ Don't worry my mate~ Once I ride you senseless, all you'll think about is ravaging my egg maker~" **She said, lewdly staring at me with lust.

I shook my head multiple times and stared at her and stuttered uncontrollably. **"S-So I h-heard I g-g-gain a m-mate b-b-but I n-never r-realized t-t-that I h-have a b-b-beautiful o-one."** I stuttered to my 'mate'. I looked into her ruby eyes all I can see is lust and no sign of love anywhere which honestly confused me. Shouldn't I see love in her eyes? To only see lust in my proposed mate's eyes without love and gentleness honestly makes me creeped out.

'She's using you.'

I gave her a little glare and growled when she tried to force me to lay on my back. I'm not sure I like this type of mate I supposedly gained. I always told myself when I was younger that I will have a mate who is kind, gentle, sweet and maybe a bit shy who will love for who I am, not what I have right now. Arrogant, lustful, mean and forceful.

'You are realizing the truth.'

The light fury seemed to widen her eyes when I refused to do as she says but that instantly changed when she snarled and glared threatening at me. **"Listen here you son of eel eater, I'm horny and when I say 'what I want' I get what I want and you're going to do as I say!" **She growled.** "I don't think I like your attitude and how you're treating me right now, my **_**mate**_**."** I mocked her before she slapped in the snout with her tail. Scales that hurt! The Light fury glared at me furiously but all I did was slowly look at her, coldly. **"I don't think you understand that I'm **_**your**_** mate and-"** **"My mate? I don't think my mate will treat me like trash and tell me to do as I am told like a little hatchling. Also you don't seem to care about my loss of memories and only care to want me to mate with you… forcefully."** I interrupted her, slitting my eyes before she pounced and attacked me.

'Don't lose.'

But unfortunately for her, I was quicker and whipped my tail to her snout knocking her down to the ground. I looked at her shaking my head about the audacity of her being my mate but then again, I didn't like how she treated me and started questioning about how this seems to be especially to my parents. But I wasn't able to think more when the sound of a plasma blast charging up which made me quickly dodge away from where I was standing before it was blasted to smithereens. I looked at the light fury and coldly glared at her using my shifter glare but instead of backing down she started laughing maniacally. **"HAHAHAHAHA! Did you really believe that a simple glare would scare me! You must think you're so good. And did you honestly believe you can escape my power, shifter."** She said before I unexpectedly felt my mind being attacked causing me to scream in pain.

I held my head in pain and then I fully remembered what happened. Sire died then I left and found Berk, Hiccup became my best friend and adopted brother, I reunited with my bond-brother Zyrus who changed his name to Toothless, Berk finding out about my secret and capturing me and Toothless, and letting the Queen control my… mind.

This… was never real.

'Break her control.'

I growled in pain and stared at the creature of the light fury and spoke. **"I remember… this was never real. It was only you manipulating my mind… false queen."** The light fury widened her eyes and took a few steps back in surprise before chuckling in a deeper familiar voice. **"Well done shifter. You exceeded my expectations but despite what you know, you are already mine."** The queen said before pausing and seemed to look into space before turning to me. **"It seems the pathetic humans had the audacity to interrupt my slumber. No matter. Once I'm done with them I'll completely destroy your mind and remake it in my image. And don't worry about your shifter friend and your night fury bond brother. They'll join you soon enough."**

After the queen said, the light fury faded away until no one was left but me. I growled in anger at being helpless and tried to find a way to get out of the queen's control but only to get a splitting headache. **"Why am I so helpless!? Why can't I break her control!? Is it because I lost hope? Is it because I lost faith in my family!? Is it because I never prayed to you Noctis!? PLEASE! TELL ME HOW TO SAVE MY FAMILY!" **I screamed in desperation and cried, I covered myself with my wings and sobbed praying for a miracle to happen.

And it did.

A flash of light came out of nowhere, and a beautiful night fury stood in the center where the light was resonating from. The night fury was of pure white light with feathery wings behind her back and multiple sky blue crystals covering multiple parts of her body. Her eyes are of pure green as the forests and showed the gentleness and kindness in her soul. The dragoness looked upon my broken body and just with her voice I moved. **"Nightshift. Birth from a human but chosen as one of our own. Dragonic son of Stryke and Violet. Bond brother of Zyrus and Hiccup. My future Champion and King of Dragons. Listen to my voice, my child. I am Noctis, Mother and Goddess of Dragons."** She said with a voice so pure and powerful that all my fears and pain went away.

I stared at the goddess in awe after I removed myself from my wings and she smiled at me causing me to blush and look away. 'Holy Scales! She's the most beautifulest dragoness I've ever seen!' I thought mentally but was interrupted by a beautiful laugh from Noctis. **"Why thank you, my child. I am glad you find me beautiful in your eyes. And yes, I know what you were thinking. I always knew."** The goddess said with a gentle smile causing my heart to break to pieces. 'How is it I'm being so vulnerable to her?' **'Because when I show myself, all my children's hearts open to me.' **I yelped in shock, causing her to chuckle and she looked at me with pure love only a mother can have with her hatchlings.

"**Tell me my child, why do you believe you have lost?"** She asked me and I looked down in shame. **"I… I wasn't able to stop the queen from taking control of me. I put the humans in danger. And my brothers… I don't know what's happening to them. I thought I was able to resist but I failed. I failed my family, my friends…" **I looked up into Noctis eyes. **"...I failed you. I never prayed to you, Noctis but please I beg of you to stop this monster from killing the innocent humans. Please… Stop her because I failed everyone."**

She never spoke for a while but soon she smiled motherly at me. **"My child, you never failed me nor have you failed anyone." **She said, causing me to look at her. **"You haven't failed because you haven't given in to her yet. You still have the will to fight and I know that you will continue fighting."** She says before giving me a little lick on the cheek. **"Now go, my child. Show my fallen child that she faced the wrong Shifter."** Noctis says before the wind blew and small pieces of her were blown away. (Think of Master Oogway's death scene in Kung Fu Panda).

I stared at where she was before narrowing my eyes in determination. **"Time to make the Red Death in my image of her. Dead and covered in her own blood."** I stated with a growl before closing my eyes and focusing on where my spirit half is. **'Wolf? Are you there?' **You mentally replied gaining a response. **'Nightshift!? You haven't given in to the false alpha! HAHAHA! It's great to hear you but I'm a little stuck inside this barrier!" **Wolf replied causing you to focus on his location. He was where Sire died from the whispering death.

I opened my eyes and flew towards Wolf's location with great before I landed to find Wolf inside a purple ball of energy.** "Nice ball."** I commented causing Wolf to roll his eyes. **"Yes, it even has a tasty taste to it."** He growls sarcastically before becoming serious. **"Now get me out of here. The only way to get back to the real world is to merge as one again."** I nodded as you take a step only for the ground to burst open causing you to fly into the air before landing on your paws. I looked up and growled to find the same whispering death that killed your sire right there. **"A tasty hatchling wanting to free his other half? You will fail as you failed to save your sire."** He growled with a grin. **"Using my memories will not stop me, False Queen. I am getting out of here and taking back my body."** I growled as I blasted the fake dragon with my plasma blast only for it to burrow into the ground.

I took to the air as the ground below me exploded as the fake whispering death tried to bite me. I snarled as I slammed my claws into the fake dragon and pierced its scales as the fake dragon roared in pain before shaking me off. The dragon blowed its fire at me only for me to dodged its attack and counter it with another plasma blast. The fire hit the dragon and I quickly went over it and changed into my human form before making a horizontal slash with my blade right between its head and rest of its body.

I landed and sheathed my blade while the two halves of the dragon fell to the dragon with its blood coating the grass. **"Nice try but that wouldn't have stopped me."** I snorted before the purple barrier surrounding Wolf dissipated and he landed in front of me.** "Encore! Encore! That was marvelous!"** Wolf said, changing his tone to an artist that's observing his masterpiece. I chuckled as he and I reemerged as one and we were about to escape our mental prison only for us to still be here.

"**Aren't we supposed be back in the real world?"** I asked Wolf only for him to not respond when I felt a dark shiver go into my spine. I looked up to find a terrifying dragon hovering as its red slitted eyes stared at me. **"Alpha Shifter."** He says with a psychotic smile. **"Looks like we have to defeat this memory."** Wolf whimpered but ready to fight with me. **"He's not a memory but a nightmare… A nightmare that I will not run away from."** Igrowled determined as the red and black dragon landed and changed into a human. The dark shifter. My nightmare and memory of that dark day. I am not going to lose this time. That was when I was only six. I'm older and have changed. I am ready to face him again.

The dark shifter smiled psychotically as he roared fiercely and charged me with his claws. I quickly unsheathed my blade and swung as his large claws impacted with my sword as I swung upwards. The impact caused the dark shifter's arms to go up as I did a spinning kick only for him to dodged my kick and grabbed it before slamming me into the ground. The dark shifter tried to slammed his claw into my face but I moved my head to the right as his claw pierced the ground beside me. I swung my claws into the stuck claw and pierced it as the dark shifter roared in pain as he grabbed my head and threw me into a tree.

I quickly looked up and found the dark shifter pouncing me but I lifted my legs catching him and pushed with all my strength, skyrocketing him into a bunch of trees. The dark shifter roared in anger and charged me with unnatural speed and tried to slash me but I was able to counter with my blade and slash with my sword as well as kick him as he dodged and counter as well. This went on for a few minutes with slashing and kicking until the dark shifter had enough.

The dark shifter caught my blade between his claws and kicked me into the ribs causing me to let go of my sword and hit the ground. I looked up and quickly slammed my claws together to catch my own sword as the dark shifter slowly starts lowering it down towards my chest. **"You will die shifter. And no one is here for you."** He growled in enjoyment as the sword started piercing my chest as I gritted my fangs in pain.

"**Any last words."** The dark shifter snarled with glee as he watched me try to push the blade back up. After a moment I smirked causing the dark shifter the growl. "**Yeah but they won't be my last. The reason why we shifters die from you is because we are afraid. We are vulnerable to you because we fear you. But I'm not afraid."** You say as you push the blade back up as the dark shifter tried to push the blade back down into your chest. **"We die because we are afraid of you. What will happen if we aren't afraid of you any more?"** You continued as you slowly get back up and put your blade close to the dark shifter's neck, who's starting to become afraid. **"When I first met you, I was afraid and you called me weak. But in truth because of you, you made me stronger. Able to conquer my fear." **I said as the dark shifter tried to remove the blade from getting closer to his neck.

"**I'm not afraid anymore."**

The blade gets closer.

"**I am a Night Fury."**

The blade gets even closer.

"**I am the Alpha Shifter."**

The blade gets even more closer.

"**I. Am. NIGHTSHIFT!"** I roared and pushed and swung with all my strength through the dark shifter's neck. The dark shifter stood there with shock before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and his head falls off his body as it drops. I stared at the dead corpse as I spoke with humor. **"Fatality."** Wolf snorted with a laugh as I walked away from the corpse and towards the light that just appeared. **"Ready to kick evil queen butt?"** Wolf asked mentally. **"Let's go save our brothers."** I replied as everything around me disappears with a flash of light.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly before widening them when I see flames around me as the boat was on fire. **'This was not what I had in mind of rescuing.'** Wolf said as you tried to break off the restraints but it was no use. **"What did the Vikings use to keep me here!?"** You roared before a familiar squawk was heard and the same female nadder from the ring landed with… Hiccup and Astrid!?"HICCUP!? ASTRID!? THANK NOCTIS AND YOUR GODS THAT YOU'RE HERE!" I yelled with joy as Hiccup got off of the nadder and turned to Astrid. "Go help the others!" He yelled as she nodded and flew where the evil queen was being attacked by other dragons with… wait.

"Is that the teens riding on those dragons!?" I yelled bewildered offthe scene. "Long story! Okay, hold on. Hold on." Hiccup says taking the muzzle off of Toothless. While Hiccup takes off Toothless's bindings you watch as the teens fight the queen. I can see Fishlegs who was on a gronckle and Snotlout who was riding a monstrous nightmare making lots of noise to disorinte the bigger dragon. I was impressed but I can see the noise is affecting the two small dragons as well. I see them lose control of their flight and Snotlout slams into the queen and lands on her head as Fishlegs crashes stating he's ok only for the gronckle to be on top of him. I see the queen about to step on Fishlegs and you see Snotlout slamming his hammer into the queen's large eyes causing her to miss Fishlegs and the gronckle by inches.

Astrid congratulates Snotlout causing him to pause which the queen takes the chance to try to shake him off. **"GET OFF OF ME, ANNOYING FLESHLING!" **She roared as Snotlout hangs on for dear life. That was when I noticed that the queen looking at me and smiled evilly before she turned her body and swung her tail destroying some ships and slammed her paw on the ship that Hiccup, Toothless, and me were on. We went into the water but since me and Toothless were restrained we snuck down to the bottom with Hiccup trying to release Toothless.

'**Hiccup! Don't! You need air!'** Me and Toothless pleaded Hiccup to leave us but he wouldn't listen. That was when he stopped trying to release Toothless and widen our eyes in horror that he's drowning! That was when we spotted something, grabbed Hiccup and went to the surface. Toothless roared for Hiccup but at least he was safe. We realized that there was no way we would survive this so we speak mentally with each other. **'I love you, big brother. And I'm glad we get to see each other again.'** You say with a smile. **'I love you too, little brother. And I'm glad as well.'** Toothless says as we closed our eyes, ready to accept our deaths.

That's the end everybody. I'm sorry the chapter ends like this. Thank you for reading from the beginning to the end. Have a good day.

SIKE!

I heard something swim in front of me and I opened my eyes then to widen them in shock when I see Stoick right in front of me. Toothless growled at Stoick only for him to grab my restraints and rip them apart, freeing me before going to my brother and doing the same. I was shocked but happy nonetheless as Toothless and I flew out the water with Stoick in tow. We shook the water off of us before turning to Hiccup. **"Let's do this thing."** Toothless growled as I nodded with a toothless smile. "You got it, bud." Hiccup says as he straps himself in on Toothless's saddle. Before we left Stoick stopped us by grabbing Hiccup's wrist. "Hiccup. I'm sorry… for-for everything." He says sincerely as I smile. "Yeah, me too." Hiccup replied with a smile. "You don't have to go up there. The both of you." Stoick replied as he also turned to me. "We're Vikings. And I'm a Shifter. It's a occupational hazard." I said with humor. "I'm the proud to call the both of you my sons." He says as Hiccup replies, "Thanks dad." I was shocked but I shrugged. "Don't expect me to call you dad after this." You joked as Stoick chuckled with a nod.

You and Toothless took to the air and flew up high.** "Oh we flyyyyy! Oh we flyyyy! We're going kick some evil dragon butt."** You sang as Toothless laughed before we spotted the red death sucking a bunch of air trying to swallow Astrid and the female nadder. **"Time to dive and save a princess!" **You say, diving with Toothless and Hiccup behind you. **"What's a princess?"** Toothless asked curiously as we charged our plasma blasts. **'We'll tell you later!' **Wolf mentally replied as me and Toothless shoot the evil queen but it caused Astrid to dismount from the deadly nadder and start falling.

As Astrid screams and was about to splatter on the ground, Toothless caught her and Hiccup asked, "Did you get her?" We looked down and found Astrid smiling at us as we give her a toothless smile and friendly purr. Once we put Astrid down safely, we went towards the queen and Hiccup observed her. "That thing has wings!" He says as me and Toothless dived at her. **"Then let's see if she can use them!"** I roared as me and Toothless blasted her causing her to fall down. **"HOW DARE YOU!"** She roared as she spread her wings and took flight after us. "Do you think that did it?" Hiccup asks as I glanced back before rapidly flying, barely getting eaten by the queen. **"Yes and I almost got eaten!"** I roared as the queen tried to catch up to us. "Well she can fly." Hiccup stated as I snorted. **"You think?"**

Hiccup looked up and smirked. "Okay, Toothless and Matt, time to disappear! Come on, bud!" He yells as we go into a bunch of dark clouds where the queen can't see us but she almost got me. **"WHERE ARE YOU, SHIFTERS!?"** The queen roared as we fired a plasma blast from both sides. **"WHERE ARE YOU!?" **She roared in rage as we continued to blow plasma blasts at her. **"That's it!"** She roared as she unleashed lots of fire around her, trying to hit us. "Hiccup watch out!" I warned as Hiccup dodges but the fire caught Toothless's fake tail on fire. Hiccup looks back to see the damage. "Okay, times up! Let's see if this works." He says as Toothless dives as you follow him by his side. The queen spots the two of you easily thanks to the flaming tailfin and dives after you.** "You are mine, Shifter!"** "COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!?" Hiccup yelled as Toothless's tailfin burned more. **"Just a bit longer, brother."** You growled as the queen lines up with the two of you and starts gassing up. "Hold… NOW!" Hiccup yelled as me and Toothless fire our plasma blasts right into her mouth and sparking the gas. **"How you like that!?"** You roared as you and Hiccup and Toothless pulled up as the queen crashes.

But it wasn't over yet. The two of you were trying to escape the explosion caused by the queens gas. She was like a living bomb. You were almost free and barely dodging the tail being free. But Hiccup and Toothless weren't so lucky. "No! NO!" Hiccup yelled as he and Toothless smashed into the tail and Hiccup dismounted and became unconscious. **"Hiccup!" **Toothless and I yelled as Toothless went after Hiccup and I was about to follow but a piece of the Red Death crashed into me and I felt the hard ground before becoming unconscious.

* * *

The first thing that came to me was that I was in pain. All over. "Ow." I groaned trying to stand up only to lose my strength and fall into bed. Wait bed? I looked down and found myself on a bed, my bed to be exact. I was home in my room. "Wolf? What happened?" I mentally replied as Wolf appeared next to me.** "You got hit by a piece of the queen causing you to crash and become unconscious. I don't know what happened next since I was in the same state as you were."** He replied as I shake my head in pain before remembering something important. "Hiccup! Is he alright!?" You say as you rushed out of bed only to fall. You looked down and found…

Your feet stuck to the bed sheets. "At least I didn't lost them." You joked as Wolf snorted. **"How amusing. Lets hope Hiccup is alright."** He says as he disappears and you walked out of your room before spotting Hiccup and Toothless. They were alright! "Hiccup! Thank the gods and Noctis, you're alright!" I yelled in joy hugging him. I just noticed I used Noctis's name. It felt… right saying it. "Well most of me anyway." He said with a smile as you chuckled. "Yeah, getting unconscious damaged your… pride." I say slowly noticing his left leg. It wasn't there anymore but a prosthetic. "Hiccup… I…" I had no idea what to say. How could you? "Yeah. Look on the bright side. I'm like Toothless now. A tail for a leg, right?" He says optimistically as I laughed. "Ok, that was good." I say as I opened the door before closing it again after spotting a monstrous nightmare. I turned to Hiccup and Toothless. "I didn't just saw a monstrous nightmare roaring outside our home, right?" I say as Hiccup nodded as Toothless purred innocently like he knew something we don't.

I opened the door again and saw Snotlout riding the monstrous nightmare. "Come on, guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!" He yelled as he and a bunch of other vikings flew. Hiccup and me looked at the village in shock as we see a bunch of vikings and humans getting along. "I knew it. We're dead." Hiccup says as you nod. "I think I'm dead too." I replied with equal shock before feeling Stoick patting the both of us. "No, but you gave it your best shot. So? What do you think?" He says as everyone spots us. "Hey look! It's Hiccup and Matt!" "Hiccup, Matt, how are you two doing mates?" "It's great to see you two up and about." The Vikings says as the dragons spoke as well. **"The shifters are alive!" "Thank goodness. How are you doing shifters?" "You saved us from the queen!"** I couldn't help but laugh at the dragons enthusiasm. "Turns out all we needed was a little more of… this." Stoick says motioning to Hiccup and me. "You gestured to all of us." Hiccup says in shock as I wrapped my arm around his neck and give him a noogie. "Yes he did!" I laughed as everyone laughed as Hiccup tried to get me off of him.

"Well, most of Hiccup. That bit's my handiework. With a little "Hiccup Flair" thrown in. You think it'll do?" Gobber says gesturing to the metal leg on Hiccup. Hiccup lifts it up and comments, "I might make a few tweaks." Everyone chuckles before we felt Astrid punching us in the shoulder. "You have to find better ways for me to feel pain." You say as Hiccup groans in pain. "That's was for scaring me." She stated as you chuckled as Hiccup says, "What, is it always going to be this way? Cause…" Astrid interrupts Hiccup by kissing him shutting him up. "... I could get used to this." He says as you chuckle before putting your hand up when Astrid turns to you. "I will accept hugs but no kisses. You surprised me the last time but you can be Hiccup's girl." I say as Astrid rolls her eyes and hugs you before kissing you on the cheek. "What did I just say?" I say bewildered as everyone chuckles at you.

Gobber passes Hiccup a new rebuilt tailfin before we heard the familiar sound of, "Night Fury! Get down!" The Vikings yell as Toothless jumps and crawls on them trying to get to HIccup and me. **"Really brother?"** You growled as Toothless chuckles.

Soon Hiccup puts the new tailfin on Toothless and mounts him. "Ready?" Hiccup asks as Toothless snorted. **"Always. Ready Nightshift?"** Toothless asks me as I go into my night fury form. **"I been ready forever! Let's fly!"** I roared as we took to the air alongside with our new friends.

This... is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. I want a warm month! Night fury's don't like the cold! Anyway, the food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets, but to me I say companions. While other places have… ponies or talking birds, we have… dragons. And I'm proud to be one of them.

* * *

"And that was how we are here today." You ended your story as everyone heard everything. "That was a great story! I loved the part where you decapitated that evil dragon man things head off!" Tuffnut yelled, making a slashing motion as Ruffnut pretends to slice her neck making death noises. I chuckled at the Twins enthusiasm of my story. "I liked the part where you met a family that wanted you as their own." Fishlegs says as you and Toothless sighed sadly. "Yeah, I wish my mother and father were here to see me now." You say taking a drink of water from your cup. "Do you think you'll see your mother again?" Astrid asks concerned as you shrugged. "I don't know. But If I did that will be a great day." "What do you think happened to that evil guy anyway?" Snotlout asked for once a reasonable question. "The Dark Shifter? Hopefully never. I can't imagine what he will do if he finds out I'm alive." You say as Stoick grabs your shoulder. "If he comes for you then we'll be ready." Stoick says with a smile as everyone nodded. I chuckled as I take another drink of water. "Thanks guys but lets face it. There is no way he knows I'm even here."

If only I knew that I was wrong.

* * *

On Dragon island where the corpse of the Red Death is, a dark shadow appears on the skull of the red death. The shadow belonged to a hooded man with scales of black and red covering him. **"You have failed me to kill these humanssss. But you revealed the Alpha Shifter. Hehe. Soon, I will devour his soul. But I will watch. Observe him. It will take weeks, months, years. Hehehe! Oh to taste his blood. But first, time to visit an old friend. I hope you'll expect me, Drago."** The man reveals his red slitted eyes.** "Because soon their will be war! HAHAHAHAHA!"** The man laughed psychotically before disappearing away into the shadows.

**The last chapter of this story! Its done! My first story is done! I should of finish this all those eight months ago and for that I am so sorry but don't worry, this time I'm going to do one or two pages a day before doing other stuff. I hope you loved it and hope to see you in the next story that I will publish along with this. Nightshift Race to the Edge. Thanks for the support and I'll see you in the next one!**


End file.
